


Nothing Accidental About Love (Nalu)

by Kilanna2016



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Nalu - Freeform, Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia Fluff, Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:28:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 32
Words: 89,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24650815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kilanna2016/pseuds/Kilanna2016
Summary: Nalu story with dragon mating, royalty, some fights, and LEMONS. SPOILERS likely!I do not own either fairy tail or the pictures. I will leave watermarks so that you may see who did the amazing work. As everyone SHOULD do!I do not give permission to copy or distribute my fanfiction. The world and characters are not mine but the story is so please respect that!If you have not watched all of fairy tail you need to hop on it! it is amazing.By the way I will not turn Lisanna or Sting into bad guys. I like their characters and do not wish to corrupt then.My updates are kind of long but they are frequent. Also this is my first fanfic I hope you all like it! I'm 27 years old and nervous about finally letting people see my writing.Complete October 19, 2019 on WattpadRanking 2-16-2020105 nalu37 nalu4ever53 matingseason9 nalusmut5 dragonmating
Relationships: Gray Fullbuster/Juvia Lockser, Levy McGarden/Gajeel Redfox, Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia, Rogue Cheney/Sting Eucliffe
Kudos: 51





	1. Chapter 1

Lucy's POV  
I snuggled deeper into the covers I didn't want to get up yet. When I feel something warm and firm. I know it is Natsu but I feign ignorance. He emits so much heat and it is so cold outside and I'm so sore from all the training we did yesterday.

We had been out for hours sparring, me summoning multiple spirits at a time and changing star dresses often jumping from place to place dodging. My magic was drained to the limit while Natsu exhausted as many flames as he could and Happy flew around with him until he ran out of magic. The training was to simply exhaust us to our limits and try and bring more power out anyway.

It's the middle of winter and Natsu had climbed into my bed again. It is really so normal, that anymore I don't even Lucy kick him out in the morning. Besides as I already mentioned it is cold outside. I wouldn't be surprised if there was snow on the ground. 

I groan, I know I have to get up but as that thought enters my mind I feel Natsu arms circle me and bring me in close. He is snuggling into me. I blush a little at the thought before drifting back to sleep in his warm embrace. A little longer won't hurt.   
***  
This time when I woke up I didn't feel cold or sore. It was like snuggling into Natsu the Fire Dragon Slayer mage had soothed all my tired achy muscles. I still didn't want to get up though. 

The sun was high in the sky shining through my window. I bury my face into Natsu's chest trying in vain to get a few more stolen moments of cuddles before I had to get up. 

I have a crush on Natsu but Mavis knows he is simply to naive to notice. Probably a good thing because I didn't want to lose my friend to these damn feelings. 

Suddenly I feel Natsu's arms clench tighter around me and I feel him snuggled his face into my hair. I sigh content to lay here all day. I didn't have any plans anyway except to go too the guild and hang out for a little bit. 

I would rather stay here though. I feel my eyelids grow heavy again. Suddenly I feel Natsu grow warmer I don't recall him ever getting hotter when he sleeps I open my eyes again to see him smiling his big grin staring into my eyes. 

Natsu's POV  
I feel Lucy snuggle closer to me and I sigh quietly. It was so worth all those Lucy kicks for her to get used to me sleeping in her bed with her. I wrap my arms around her and pull her close. 

I take in a long whiff of her hair. Strawberries and vanilla her scent is intoxicating I feel the beginnings of myself getting hard again. Shit not again. I don't want to let her go yet. 

I feel her sigh and snuggle in before she drifted off to sleep again. I can see the snow falling outside her window. I sigh and hold her close to me. I'm in love with her. there are no if's, and's or buts about it. I love Lucy. An hour or so passes as we are like this.

I smile contently to myself. I want to tell her, to finally confess my feelings to her. But what if she hates me for it? What if she never lets me hold her like this again? 

I feel Lucy move she is burying her face into my bare chest. Oh Igneel thank you for raising me as a Fire Dragon Slayer. I run hot all the time. Making moments like this possible. 

Lucy shifts and looks up right into my eyes I can't help but smile at her. She's is so beautiful. The sun is shining on her making her look like she is practically glowing. 

"Good morning Luce" I say almost to stunned to react at all. 

She smiles and blushes a little and starts to pull away mumbling, "Sorry."

I don't let her go. I can't, not yet. I pull her close again and whisper in her ear "10 more minutes please?" I want to beg her but I don't dare show to much emotion. I hear her sigh content as I snuggle into her again. I begin to drift off back to sleep. 

Lucy's POV  
"Good morning Luce" he says with his signature grin. 

I smile and blush a little. He looks so handsome with the sun shining around him like this. The sun is highlighting every feature and I notice for the first time that Natsu isn't wearing a shirt and that I have been snuggling into his bare chest most of the night. Did he notice? 

"Sorry," I start to pull away a little embarrassed. He doesn't normally come to bed without a shirt at least not that I have ever noticed. I would have never missed that either. As often as I wake up just to watch him sleep. 

I feel him pull me closer instead and I feel his breath on my ear. "10 more minutes please" he sounds so tired. I sigh relieved that it doesn't have to end yet and snuggle in again. This is the life. 

I want to wake up everyday in his arms snuggling and cuddling with no where to go. I feel his grip soften but it remains firm. I hear his breathing deepen and I look up smiling again. Natsu had fallen back to sleep. 

I lay there watching him memorizing the lines and curves of his face. I gently raise my hand and begin to run my fingers through his hair. 

I feel my smile deepen and suddenly I realize something hard is poking against my leg. Confused I gently move the covers to find out what it was. Natsu is wearing PJ pants and I quickly realize that his member is swollen and pressed against me. 

I flinch a little and quickly drop the covers down again. I feel my face heat up I must be bright red. Well he is a man and he is sleeping. 

I look up at his face again. He looks so innocent if I hadn't seen it for myself I would have never believed it. His breathing was so deep I realized that I hadn't disturbed him at all. 

I flinch again as a thought entered my mind. Could I explore his body while he was sleeping? No I shouldn't it would be wrong. I look to his face again and I remembered all the times he has fallen into my breast or grabbed them by 'accident'. I feel myself redden. 

Well maybe if I don't wake him up it will be fine. His face is still showing his rested and relaxed face. I lift the covers again. and I timidly reach down. I graze my fingers along his chiseled abs teaching the lines. I didn't want it to tickle him awake so I really pressed into them. For awhile I was mezmorized, until I will looked at his face again, he was sound asleep still. Then with the back of my hand I slide it along his shaft. 

I looked up at Natsu again. I hear him moan barely audible. I would never have noticed if I had not been watching his face. I grin a little and do it again. His breathing hitched. 

I decide that it is safe enough, I go ahead and grab his member and run my fingers up and down his shaft getting a feel for how big it is through his pants. I become nervous again. It was huge and it seemed to harden the longer I handled it. I could almost imagine that it was turning into steal if not for the soft firmness of it. I had been doing this for several minutes. Feeling him I reach lower to feel his ball sack but I find those fairly uninteresting and move back to his shaft.

I hear Natsu moan out "Luce" I freeze what I was doing and look up. Natsu's eyes were still closed but his features were hardening. I remained still waiting for him to relax again I'm almost holding my breath I'm so scared that he will wake up. "Luce don't stop, please." 

I can't tell if he is dreaming or not but decide to just pretend he is dreaming. I run along his length again gripping him tight I feel him stiffen again as he pushes his hips into my hand hard. 

Oh shit. Nope this was a bad idea. I feel his breath raking against my ear he pulls me in closer. His breathing was shaky and uneven. It looked and sounded like he was having trouble breathing. Did I do that? 

Oh no what if I was actually hurting him? I had heard of something called blue balls could that hurt him? I don't know what to do I flinch as he cluches me tightly to his chest causing my hand to jerk it was still holding onto his shaft. 

He moaned out again deeply, huskily. I'm mezmorized I want to see it again so I pull on him again harder. He shifts again moaning out my name. "Luuucccy."

I don't know when it had happened but my breathing had sped up to matching his uneven one. I took a few deep breaths trying to steady it only to feel him grab me and kiss me, hard on the lips. At first I'm stone still but I quickly melt into his kiss. He nips on my bottom lip causing me to moan out loud giving him access he plunges his tongue in exploring my mouth. We have a short battle of the tongues and surprisingly I had won. 

I deepen the kiss. I feel so hot, almost like I am on fire. I throw my PJ shirt off breaking the kiss long enough to get a breath or two of fresh air before diving back in again. I'm staddling his waist now in nothing but my underwear because I don't wear a bra to bed. He is only wearing his boxers I don't know when either of our PJ pants disappeared. My fingers are pulling at his hair trying desperately to pull him in closer to my aching lips. 

I feel his hands along my waist as they slowly slide up cupping my large breast in his big hands. I feel him needing them and pinch one of my nipples causing me to gasp out. "aaahhh" Natsu takes this opening to break the kiss and make his way down my neck kissing me all over and occasionally nipping at me.

"Oh Luuucccy, please will you be my mate?" I hear his plea in my ear as he nibbles on my earlobe.

I'm not stupid I have read every Dragon and Dragon Slayer book I could get my hands on since I first met him. Dragons and Dragon Slayers only mate for life. They will never leave them for any reason. 

I gasp out loud "Are you sure? That you want me that is?" 

"Oh yes more than anything else in the world. I want you and only you," he purrs in my ear. He makes his way down my neck. Causing me to gasp and shudder in anticipation. 

"Yes, Oh please yes. I-I-I need you. I love you Natsu," I stutter out trying so hard to sound coherent and confident as my breathing hitched and stumbles against his touch.

I feel him lick up from the base of my neck all the way to my ear. He whispers into my ear, "Oh Luce, I love you too. Be mine please, never leave me, say you will stay with me forever." he begged me. 

My skin is flushed and I am trembling we are both having a hard time breathing. Finally I grab him roughly and I breath into his ear, "I'm already your's," I then pull his head to one side and sink my teeth into his exposed neck. 

I feel like fire is entering me through my mouth but I hang on anyway the sensations intensifying everything I felt, from the feel of his skin against mine to the smell of red cinnamon and spice that I can sometimes smell when we are close. 

I realize that I had been closing my eyes so blink them open. I finally release his neck and I lick and kiss the bite mark I had left behind. I had drawn a little blood. I hadn't realized that I had been biting him quite that hard. I plant soft kisses around it softly nipping the farther away I got from the mark. 

Finally I think that is enough. The books I read said that mating required the two to bite each other like this and that the female always had to go first or it was considered a failed mating. The female had to dominate the dragon before the male could choose her. 

I pull away and look down at Natsu his eyes are wide open shocked at what I had just done. I run my fingers from his shoulders down his chest and across his abs. 'Oh Mavis, his body is beautiful' I think to myself as I lightly get up ignoring his grip on my hips and take off my now drenched underwear. I look Natsu straight in the eyes as I rip his boxer shorts off of him and climb back onto him pressing him down with my finger tips. He had sat up when I had gotten off of him. He smoothly went down again now. 

We are completely naked and I am so wet that I am about to start dripping on him but I ignore it. I have waited for too long for this moment and I'm going to enjoy every moment of it. He is now completely laid back on my bed propped up only on a pillow. His hands had reached for my hips again and I smacked his hands away leaving him confused. I lean down and whisper in his ear, "not yet." 

I scoot down him and I take his completely hard dick in my hand and I silently bend over and lick the tip. "mmmmmhmh" he almost yells out in what I think is surprise. I smile. 'Oh my Mavis, I can't believe I'm about to do this.' I think you myself as I then open my mouth and stick his head in. 

"Aaaarggggg" he yells out and his hips lift up taking me with them. I can see the strain of his muscles as he falls back on the bed trying so hard to remain still. I bob my head up and down his length knowing full well that I couldn't fit all of him in my mouth I decided to use one hand the pump along the base of his shaft in time with my motions. He moaned aloud again or did he growl? Either way I take it as a good thing and continue on I use my other hand to fondle his balls again causing him to lift his hips again. I smile as I swirl my tongue around and up and down his length. I put the head back into my mouth and sucked, hard. 

"Luuucccy I'm going to.... Aaaarggggg" He yells out as he cums into my mouth unable to finish his sentence. I swallow it all it taste really bitter and salty but I don't make a face. Some had dripped onto my chin and I used a finger to slowly wipe it up before I licked it up too. Being the book worm that I am I have read plenty of erotic novels saying how much it always turns men on to watch this kind of thing. Natsu had watched so mezmorized, the books must be right. It's been a few moments that I think he might have fallen asleep with his eyes open. But no, as I let my finger pop out of my mouth I hear him gasp again as if remembering how to breath again. 

I feel him flip me into my back with him hovering over me. I smile at him. I knew I had dominated his dragon I could see the truth in his eyes and now it was his turn. My breathing quickened anticipation growing inside of me. 

Natsu's POV  
'Oh Mavis, if I would have known this was going to be how my day was going to start I would have slept more.' I'm exhausted. How did she know to do all of that? My dragon is completely tamed and I can feel myself purring with pleasure. 

Waking up to a hand job was one thing. Mating was an entirely different thing all together. Once it begins it can't stop until it's done. Or my inner dragon would take over and basically destroy everything in it's way. I did not want to stop for any reason even when Lucy smacked my hands away. Not going to lie though that was a huge turn on. 

She bit me, perfectly I can't believe it. It was as if she knew exactly how to mate as if she were a dragon herself. I rub my neck where the mark was and I smile looking down at her. I feel her breathing hitched as I ever so slightly graze my fingers along her face. I kiss her deeply, sweetly before I gently nudge her head to the side. She goes with it and I slowly sniff at her neck sliding the very tip of my nose along her neck, taking in her sweet scent. 

I found the perfect place and gently begin to kiss on it nipping and sucking. I had begun to leave a light hickey on her before I hear Lucy whimper. I feel myself harden again, enough playing I decide as I gently sink my teeth into her soft neck careful not to hurt her anymore than I absolutely had to. I hear her breathing hitch again as she moans out loud. It is almost to much for me I feel as her sweetness seeps into my mouth. it feels as if the stars had slowly, lazily, been resting on a beach so warm and comforting in the moonlight, I didn't want to let go.

Soon enough though I realize that the smell of her arousel was overpowering. How did I not notice the scent before? She smelled absolutely amazing. I slowly release her neck licking up the trace amounts of blood and kissing along her jawline. 

I slowly make my way down her perfect body kissing and nipping as I went. i was careful to give each of her breast equal attention. Licking, sucking and pinching them until Lucy was squirming. I moved lower still until I found the source of that intoxicating smell. She was clean shaven with silky smooth skin. I realize that the smell was coming from a slippery wet substance coming from between her lower lips. I look up at her face to see her start to blush but instead of pushing me away like I expected, she timidly opened her legs a little more and nodded. 

She has given me permission! I smile and experimentally lick the devine smelling substance. I was rewarded handsomely. The taste was 100 times more powerful than the smell. I licked it up greedily. I hear her moaning causing me to slow down and thoroughly enjoy her. Scooping my tongue in order to get as much as possible out of her. I moaned aloud she had a taste that was all her own but if I had to say she tasted like anything; I would say she tasted something like wild strawberries a bit bitter and honey blended into this wonderful creamy mixture. So decadent it was by far the most amazing thing that I have ever tasted in my life. I feel her pour out even more of the devine substance again and again as I lick it up paying close attention to how she reacted with each touch.

I could hear her moans and gasps through the blood pounding in my ears. Oh my Mavis, I wanted more. So much more. I had already gotten hard again so much harder than I was before the blow job I had received from her. I just couldn't take it anymore. Lucy is squirming so much under me. Her legs had locked around my head as she screams out my name. "Natsu!" Urging me on like never before. 

Suddenly she collapses back on the bed I hadn't even realized that her hips were in the air supporting us, her back arched to what I would think would be painful levels. I lick her clit again and her hips twitch forward again causing my tongue to thrust deep into her folds. I hear her yelp in surprise and I grin. I take two of my fingers and slowly rub them around her clit. Lucy's breathing is so shaky I fear that I might have hurt her until I finally make out the words she is crying out. "More, oh Natsu more please. Don't stop don't ever stop. Oh Natsu please more."

I smile, I was not hurting her at all. I gently slipped my fingers one at a time into her folds pulling and pushing them in and out of her. I hear Lucy scream out "NATSU!" I lick her clit again sending her into spasms. I could feel her walls clenching around my fingers as her sweet juices poured out of her. 

If anything these were even sweetter than before. I moan again. My dick so large and hard that it was twitching. Oh Mavis, I couldn't hold on anymore I go back up to kiss Lucy and she grabs me roughly and flips me over. I'm surprised at this as she gets on top of me again. 

Lucy's POV  
Oh my Mavis. My body can't take anymore of this teasing he has already made me cum so many times I can't think straight. When his fingers entered me that is when I knew what I needed. What I wanted so desperately. He is coming back up so I grab him flipping him over kissing him deeply. 

"Natsu, I can't wait anymore," I almost mouth the words they are so quiet. I sit up having straddled him again. I lift his now extremity large and hard dick with my fingers I look Natsu in the eyes as I slowly lift myself, carefully lining him up with my entrance before sliding down onto him. Taking both of our breaths away.

I had to wait until I adjusted to his size. The pressure from his shaft felt so good as it stretched me out. It didn't hurt because Natsu did so well prepping me during all the foreplay. 

I looked down into his eyes as I sat on top of him. Finally feeling ready I slowly lifted up a little before sliding back down. Oh Mavis, this is the most amazing thing I have ever felt in my life the thought barely flashing though my mind. I continue to roll my hips picking up a steady rhythm with Natsu's help. He had grabbed ahold of my hips and was helping to lift me up and pulling me back down again. "Oh yes," I started to move faster. Barely registering that I had spoken out loud at all. 

I felt a knot tightening up inside my middle. Tightening the faster and harder that we went. I couldn't stop. No I wouldn't stop, nothing could stop me from being with Natsu. Nothing ever. "Oh my Mavis," I moaned out. "Natsu I'm gonna!"

"I know! Me too!" I hear him as we both scream out our release. I feel as his hot cum fills me deep inside. I collapsed on top of him, shuddering as I tried to breath. 

I feel Natsu lift me enough to pull himself out and pull me into his arms clutching me to his chest so hard. I gasped out what little air I had been able to take in. 

"I love you Lucy I always have," I hear Natsu whisper into my ear. 

"Oh Natsu, I love you so much, for so long..." I finally gasp out. "I will always love you," I smile into his chest. 

Natsu's POV  
Lucy dominated me again. I can't wrap my head around it. Lucy, sweet, beautiful, smart, caring little Lucy chose to spend the rest of her life with me. WITH ME! I felt my blood quicken at the thought. 

"I love you Lucy, I always have" I whisper into her ear. 

"Oh Natsu, I love you so much for so long. I will always love you," I hear her say pressing herself closer, harder into my chest. I pull her close to me trying but failing to make us one. Careful not to hurt her. We spent a couple hours like this.

"Lucy we are mated now, it is an old magic far stronger than any law of the land but..." I hesitated before continuing on letting Lucy change her position to look up into my eyes. Her beautiful large honey brown eyes staring into my own eyes as if they could see through to my soul. Barely audible I continue, " Will you marry me?" 

Lucy's POV  
"Will you marry me?" I hear/see him ask. 

I froze is this real? I look into his deep emerald eyes searching for any sign that he was anything but serious. All I saw was love, his intense firery gaze lighting up my own as I screamed, "Yes!"

I attacked him again with kisses as I jumped on him. The kisses turned deeper more passionate as I pulled away enough to breath. I look deeply into his eyes seeing his eyes shaded darkly mirroring what I'm sure were my own; filled with lust and love. This was going to be a long day if I couldn't keep my hands off of him. I sighed and started to pull away off of him. 

His grip tightens around me and he leans into my ear and whispers, "We still get a whole month long honeymoon." As he breaths into my ear "Our mating demand it." My libedo rising again my blood pounding as my heart skips a beat. 

"It's a good thing I already paid my rent instead of waiting until next week, We shouldn't be bothered at all," I moan out.

Natsu's POV  
"It's a good thing I already paid my rent instead of waiting until next week, We shouldn't be bothered at all," I hear Lucy moan into my ear as I trail kisses down from her ear to the mark I left on her neck. 

I paid special attention to the mark licking it carefully and showering kisses on it. It was now healed because the mating was complete. A bright red swirl shaped much like a flame with stars sprinkled about around it with a small cresent moon between the flame and stars. Soon Lucy would see it herself in the mirror. I wondered briefly what my own mark looked like, but I became distracted when Lucy lightly bit on my mark. 

I spasmed as I felt the fire running through me, burning rational thoughts from my mind as this time I crawled between her legs and began inserting my now throbbing member into her sweet, hot, wet entrance I looked up for permission and she rolled her hips impaling herself I grunted surprised again by how perfect and tight Lucy's body was. I didn't hesitate this time as I thrusted deeply into her hearing her moaning out my name over and over again. Urging me on faster, harder, deeper until I lost control again until I hear Lucy screaming in unison to my own as we felt our release again. I cum deep inside of her again holding on for dear life before I collapse on top of her. It's a damn good thing that Lucy had put a sound proofing spell in her house because she would always yell as she Lucy kicked me when she found me in her room. So there was no worry about anyone hearing our screams of pleasure. Not even a Dragon Slayer would be able to hear us if they were right outside the door.

Lucy's POV  
I'm almost hyperventilating this time as we cum together yet again. I'm exhausted and Natsu had collapsed on top of me. 

I smiled as I began speaking, "You know if we keep this up your going to get me pregnant." I sigh again as I feel him stiffen and look up at me. I know exactly why and what he is about to say but I wait for it anyway. 

"Don't you want to start a family with me?" He pales turning his normally tan features almost white. 

I smile at him and lean into his ear licking along it as I replied, "Only if you are ready for me." I sigh deeply into his ear as I feel his body heat up just short of burning me as he needs my soft tender breast grabbing a nipple in his mouth. 

When both of my nipples have hardened to stiff peaks and I am again panting for air I feel myself begin to drip. Unable to take anymore I push him onto his back trapping him between my legs. 

I lean down and whisper into his ear one last time, "We both know that round one would have gotten me pregnant anyway." my lips brush against his ear sending tingles down him I could feel his member at full mast yet again. 

Dragon Slayers always impregnate during the first mating. The rest is quite frankly for fun. To keep the female, whom is always alpha, happy with her choice of a mate, and to solidify, the alpha in her place within the relationship.

I slide him in, hardly even looking down there, trying to keep eye contact as I ride him again. This time slowly, passionately trying to elongate our bliss for as long a possible. Natsu happily engaged, playing with my breast as they bounced up and down, feeling me deeper than just skin deep.


	2. Chapter 1 Part 2

Natsu's POV  
Lucy has passed out in my arms we have been going at it for hours. I need to get up and get things ready for the month. At some point Lucy and I will have to talk about her new powers. Now that she is my mate she will slowly turn into a Fire Dragon Slayer as well. Since I was the son of the King. That now makes me King, with Igneel gone. Making Lucy Queen and the Queen is by far more powerful than the King. The other Dragons/ Dragon Slayers will not be able to resist her commands. I will have to let her know, but first I have to prepare for the month ahead. Tempted to ravage my queen some more I quickly shake my head and slip out of bed. Groceries first.

I quickly clean up and go get groceries enough for the month I'm not ashamed it took me more than one trip. I carried as much as I could both times and I'm a little afraid that it still won't be enough. But I continue anyways. I check on Lucy again before running to the guild. I have to make sure no one came looking for us it would not be safe for anyone involved. 

I tell Mira that Lucy and I will be gone for about a month for training and if she would please let anyone know who wanted to look for us. She agreed and asked where we were going. I told her it was a secret still, a surprise for Lucy. She awed and agreed, insisting I take a strawberry milkshake with me for the road. I happily agree and take it. 

I then find Happy who is with Wendy the Air Dragon Slayer and Carla the pretty white exceed that Happy has been trying to woo. I tell them that Lucy and I were going to do some special training and asked if Happy could stay with them. Happy was not happy with the idea until Carla cut in answering "yes". 

Both Wendy and I were surprised that Carla was so comfortable with this arrangement and didn't even try to talk it over with Wendy first or try to get rid of him. Happy immediately started trying to give Carla a fish with a great big red bow on it. Wendy and I laughed before I realized I was gone for far too long. 

"Thanks Wendy, Carla see you guys in about a month," I called as I ran out of the guild careful to elude Gajeel. Wendy was still a child, but Gajeel would know as soon as he saw me why I was running. I wanted Lucy and I to tell the guild together so he couldn't know because he would tell Levy and then Levy would hunt us down. Again not safe for anyone involved. 

Thankfully everyone was bundled up from the cold and hurrying around themselves to bother looking to close at me or they may have seen my mark. A cresent moon with a dragon spiraling along it a little flame shooting from it's mouth and tiny stars sprinkled around. Yep Lucy was the perfect woman. 

I run back to Lucy's apartment the snow was still falling and there was several inches out now. I hurry inside going through the door afraid to wake Lucy up with the cold winter air by going through her window. I hurry and dry myself using my own fire and quickly cook some food after checking in on Lucy. 

When I finished I carefully put it on a tray and bring it to the bedroom. I see Lucy move and sit up straight I see her normally honey brown eyes flash red before she saw the tray in my hands. 'Just in time,' I think to myself. Thank Mavis.

Lucy's POV  
I wake up smelling something delicious. I bolt upright ready to yell at Natsu about not destroying my kitchen when I see Natsu holding a tray of food for me, with a large strawberry milkshake. I smile at him as he hands me the tray and kisses my forehead. 

I feel like I inhaled my food rather than ate it. It was gone before I realized and I was a little disappointed it was amazing I wish I would have had Natsu cook for me before now, it was by far better than anything at the local restaurants or the guild. 

I suddenly hear Natsu chuckle and when looked up to him sitting next to me on my bed, he lit his hand on fire and motioned for me to go ahead. Confused I just looked at him. He didn't say anything just continued to offer me his hand when I realized what he meant I practically jumped on top of him straddling him once again. 

I cautiously begin to suck near his flames and I was surprised when they actually didn't burn me and I was able to swallow them. I ate until I began to feel full I realized I had started to drip again. I felt a wave of heat flush through me, not unlike the flames I had been eating, as I tore his clothes off of him. Why was he wearing clothes? Nevermind that was not important now. 

Almost screaming when I felt my release yet again. We made love for hours before I finally fell asleep simply to exhausted to even pull myself off of him. 

Natsu's POV

The last almost five weeks has been heaven. We were supposed to go back to the guild last week but Lucy was far too busy to think of anything but me. I'm exhausted. We have been having sex for the past 5 weeks. Only stopping when we were simply to tired to move. And only eating when I got up to cook while Luce was sleeping. She would awaken eat everything and then feed on my flames until she would then jump me again. 

As the month has went on she has slept less and less needing even less as the days went on. Her energy seemingly from no where getting larger and larger was in fact her magic power increasing.

There was once that she started to panic because she realized that someone would eventually come looking for us. Until I told her I already took care of it, they think that we were away for special training. She looked at me like I was her hero and attacked me again with a fury of kisses that turned into extremely long hot sex in the bath tub. 

Which were the only breaks from the bed that we got when we took showers and baths. Feeling the rushing hot water evaporate shortly after hitting our skin as I thrusted deep inside of her holding her up against the shower wall her legs wrapped around my hips. Baths were just as erotic as we filled the tub and made slow deep love in the waters.

Oh Mavis, if I would have known how amazing this month was going to be I would have saved up and paid her rent in advance for the next three months. As is during her little hour long nap yesterday I ran out and got groceries and paid the land lady so that she wouldn't come looking for it tomorrow. She gave me an interesting look before taking the money and leaving.

I realized later when I looked in the mirror that I was almost completely covered in hickeys from my jaw down my stomach that you could see through my vest from it being open most of the time. I'm an idiot. I just paraded through town covered in hickeys. I would have been redder than Erza's hair if not for Luce jumping me in bathroom. 

Oh Mavis, I love this women. I quickly sated both our desires after throwing her on the bed. Tomorrow we go back to the guild. Or today I think as I look up at the clock and see that it is 3 in the morning. For now though I plunge my throbbing manhood deep into her ever tight folds.


	3. Chapter 2 Party 1

Lucy's POV  
I let out a groan as I stretched, arching my back, feeling a slight twinge of pain here and there. I smile as I think of all the reasons why I'm sore. It feels like this is the first time I have had a coherent thought in days if not weeks that wasn't completely about sex. I looked at my calendar and realized that we had been alone for 6 weeks!

Oh Mavis, the sex was amazing. Regardless of if we were in bed, in the shower or the tub. Oh Mavis, the sex was utterly amazing. Natsu knew exactly how to please me even as I would think of something I wanted to try he would smile and proceed to do exactly what I wanted without me saying a word. 

Well anything but his name I probably have said a total a two dozen words to including his name over the last several weeks. "Oh Mavis, I love you Natsu," I sigh out loud. 

I hear Natsu chuckle and whisper sweetly in my ear "I love you too, my queen." 

I giggle and look up at him into his eyes already shaded with lust ready for me to approve it. "You know we don't have to have sex all the time?"I ask him. 

He chuckled again as I see the lust leave his eyes for the first time in weeks. "Anything you say Luce." I love him so much I run my fingers through his hair feeling his soft pink hair. I feel that it is a little greasy and freeze. 

"When was the last time we bathed?" I ask him seriously. 

He smiled and seemed to think for a second, "Well we have been in the shower nearly everyday this last week but I don't think we ever got around to using any soap." 

"Oh Mavis, I need a bath!" I exclaim burying my face into his bare chest. 

I hear him laugh and kiss me on the forehead before getting up and starting the water. I was not expecting that. Even less was I expecting him to come back to me, I had sat up in confusion, and carry me bridal style to the tub. Setting me gently into the water and climbing in with me. 

He slowly began by washing my hair for me and I let out a content sigh as I relaxed into his strong frame, allowing him to do whatever he may to me after he had us both clean he began kissing along my neck. I moaned as i stretch into his warm embrace. I pulled his hands around me so that he could need my already tender breast. 

He works me up as I feel his shaft begin to poke at my bottom I slightly lift myself up and Natsu guides me onto his very large, very sensitive shaft. We moan together. "How would you like it Luce? Fast and hard? Slow and gentle or something else altogether?" as he runs his tongue along my ear. 

I shiver at all the prospects before I sigh and respond. "Just a quicky I still want to go to the guild today," I practically breathed out. 

I feel him smile against my neck, "as you wish," before he starts lifting me up and thrusting inside of me. 

"Oh my Mavis!" I practically scream in pleasure. At some point he or I had turned me around so I was riding him while in the tub. I could feel every bit of myself that touched Natsu from where he was thrusting into me to my breast one of which he had in his mouth biting and sucking hard and the other his fingers had teased to no end, pinching rubbing even cradling it. Then as I would adjust he would switch. Sending me over the edge again and again. 

My voice had grown raspy in the last hour or so we were in the tub from all the gibberish he had me screaming, some made sense some was inconsistent involuntary sounds. I never worried about the water getting to cold. Not with Natsu in there with me. The quicky was extremely quick compared to normal, we would usually have spent a good 3 or 4 hours but this time was only about an hour and a half. 

Natsu's POV  
We rinsed off well after our 'quicky' I grin at the thought. Like anytime with Lucy would be quick. Although it was faster than normal it is only around noon now so we could still go to the guild today after all. Our return had been postponed an extra week because a certain someone couldn't keep her hands off me. I smile at the thought.

We quickly got dressed together I would watch Lucy put on each item of clothing just to tear it off with my eyes, restraining myself for her. She said she wanted to go to the guild so we would go to the guild. Anything she wanted if it was in my power to give, then I would. 

Lucy used a quick healing spell on both of us to get rid of all of the hickeys and was thrilled when she finally saw her mark. Like I mentioned earlier she has been otherwise occupied with me. 

I finally realized that I never had that conversation with her about her power so I firmly, but gently sat her down on her couch in the living room and began to pace back in forth in front of her. 

"Luce we need to talk before we go," I start by saying.

Lucy's POV  
"Luce we need to talk before we go," Natsu declared as if it was the most important thing in the world. He wouldn't look at me while he paced. 

I grin I know why he isn't looking he is afraid I will distract him making him forget. "Go ahead," I all but purred out. I see his member twitch from within his pants. I am going to love being able to do that to him. 

Natsu's POV  
Oh my dear Mavis, she did that on purpose didn't she? But she is just looking at me now as if nothing had happened. I freeze and she nodded motioning for me to continue. 

I sigh out loud, "Luce I'm now the King of the dragons, well Dragon Slayers anyway. Luce, your my mate now and that makes you Queen." 

I go on to explain why all this is important and how the other Slayers will have no choice in doing what she says and it's all in how she words it. She just smiled and nodded a few times paying close attention to everything I said. 

"Do you have any questions?" I finally ask her. 

"Nope, well just one." She smiled at me and stood up taking a fist full of my vest collar in each hand as she pulled me down to kiss her intoxicating lips. She pulled away after only a moment but I was all fired up and ready to drag back to bed when she said, "Why didn't you ever tell me you were a prince or for that matter a king?" I hear her mumble out as I see tears form in her eyes. 

Oh Mavis, I made Lucy cry. My heart shattered as I pulled her in close. I whispered reassurances in her ear about how the title didn't mean anything until I took a mate. Literally I was just another Dragon Slayer until she marked me. That I never meant to hide anything from her not ever. "Oh Luce, please believe me."

Soon she looked up her teary eyes now dry as she smiled up to me. "I already knew so much because I have read so many books on both Dragons and Dragon Slayers. I know that I won't give live birth and that in a month or two I will lay our child's egg. I also know that even if the world was ending I would find a way to save you and our baby." She stopped then only because I trapped her lips with mine in a passionate kiss. I was holding onto her for dear life. 

I finally let her lips go as I whisper, "I will always love you." She smiled up at me taking my breath away. I manage to say "Are you ready?" Before I felt her gently pull me towards the door. Fighting the urge to drag her back to bed.

"Yeah, we better hurry if we are still going to go. As much as I want to jump you I still want to see some of our friends." Dear Mavis her words almost had me drag her back to bed anyway, if not for her saying she wanted something. 

I smile and lead the way from her house to the guild. When we reached the giant doors I kick them open for her and followed her inside. 

Lucy's POV  
The doors of the guild now open and I stepped inside the guild hall. I immediately see Mira behind the counter of the bar and Juvia standing next to a half naked Grey making heart eyes. Erza was sitting backwards at the bar and saw us as we walked in. Levy was sitting at a table on Gajeel's lap reading a book. I smile and stretch out "We're back!" I called together with Natsu.

Everyone looked up and greeted us. Happy came from seemingly no where and flew right into my chest for hugs, his eyes full of tears. "I missed you guys so much Lushy." He cried into my arms I gently squeezed him closer. 

"We missed you too buddy," I hear Natsu say as I agree. 

I feel Natsu arm snake around my waist pulling me closer and I hear Natsu say, " We should see the Master first." I nod in agreement and we tell Happy that we would be right back he smiled and went back to Carla and Wendy. 

I could see Gajeel and Wendy stiffen when I came in. My neck was bare except for my mark and Natsu had his scarf loose showing his off as well. I silently bring my finger to my lips as if to shush them and I winked. They nodded in return and turned away. 

Natsu and I go to Mira and are about to ask for the Master when she beats us to it. " Where have you two been? Natsu you said a month not 6 weeks!" 

I hear Natsu chuckle and I grin, "Sorry Mira, it was my fault. Natsu tried to get us back but I kept distracting him." 

"Oh really?" Then she notices the mark on our necks. "You guys got tattoos?" She asked puzzled.

I grin and this time Natsu speaks up, " Mira is Gramps in? We really need to see him." I nod in agreement. 

"Uh yeah, go on in just make sure to knock before you go in." Mira replied disappointed that we weren't giving her any good gossip. 

We agree and go to Masters office and knock on the door. "come in," We hear him call. We enter and find Master hard at work with a bunch of papers in front of him he looks up and sighs out in relief. 

"We were just discussing whether or not to send a search party out for you two. Being gone for that long is one thing but I didn't receive one bill or complaint for either of you two. It was as if you had disappeared off the planet and quite frankly that is very possible with either of you," We listened to him grumble. 

I smile and look at Natsu, "Do you want to tell him?"

I watch as Natsu smile grew really big until it is his signature heart stopping grin, "Can I?" I nod my head smiling at him. He wraps his arms around my waist and snuggles his chin into my neck opposite of my mark making sure both were visible and he finally says, " Lucy has decided to be my mate, we want to get married still though." I feel him purring and giggle, sometimes I wonder if he is a dragon or a cat. 

I see Master's aura grow dark and heavy, he begins to shake. I am frightened for just a moment until I feel Natsu's strong arms tighten around me, reassuring me he nuzzels my neck and plants a soft kiss. "Is this true?" I hear Master ask deadly quiet. 

I giggled at Natsu's affections that didn't stop while Master spoke and responded while giggling, "Aye sir!" Almost laughing out loud from Natsu's ticklish kisses. 

Suddenly Master was no longer dark and scary looking but sweet and happy. "Finally! It's about time you brats settle down maybe you can convince the others to follow suit," He sighs aloud, "I'm happy for you two."

"Thanks Gramps." Natsu grins real huge at him. I laugh at Natsu he is all but ticking me on purpose. "Oh yeah Gramps, Lucy is way stronger now you should see!" Natsu brags. I blush a little at the compliment. 

"Oh really? Can you safely demonstrate for my Lucy?" Master looks at me. 

I look at Natsu and he grins and kisses me on the lips and whispers "You have this," before walking over to stand by master. I nod and start. I light myself on fire feeling my power grow struggling to be let free but I contain it to myself letting it grow hotter until it turns blue. I feel my hair whip around even with it in a high ponytail and I open my eyes and stretch out my hands and let myself grow hotter The blue flames turning white glowing around me. I carefully limit the field the heat is in, preventing my flames from doing more than warm up the room by a few degrees. I start to float off the ground the heat still very visible around me. 

Before I slowly release the heat letting myself cool down until my fire was out. I look at Master to see him standing in his chair his eyes huge as saucers. I blush and look at Natsu and ask, "Did I overdue it?" 

He grins really big grabbing me within his arms and swinging me around, "You were amazing not a single thing got scorched or burned and you were just floating in the air!" He pulls my face into his touching our noses before he kissed me really hard and passionately right there in Master's office. When he finally pulled away I was out of breath, panting. "I knew you could do it." He whispers softly against my lips.

We hear a coughing sound startling us as we realized we had forgotten where we were and pulled away just enough. I was blushing so hard I could feel the heat in my face. "Sorry," we both say. 

Master continues to cough pretending not to notice before speaking, "Well Natsu can you do that as well control you fire like that I mean?" 

"Not as well I would probably leave scorch marks on the floorboards still but your papers and everything would still be safe." Natsu laughs rubbing a hand along the back of his head nervously. 

"Oh Mavis don't let me regret this," We hear Master mumble before he looks right at Natsu and says "Okay, show me."  
Natsu does as he asked and true to his word he only scorched the floorboards a little bit. 

"Yay, that was way less scorching than last time, my king!" I purr into Natsu's ear as I wrap my arms around his neck. 

I feel Natsu circle his arms around my waist and feel him pull me closer. "Anything for you my queen," He purrs back before pressing his lips to mine.

*Coughing* "King? Queen?" Master asked ignoring the rest. 

I look starteled and looked to Natsu before asking "You didn't even tell Master?"

Natsu's POV  
"You didn't even tell Master?" I shrug sheepishly at Lucy's question. 

"I told you it was meaningless until I mated remember?" I laugh slightly nervous. "So I never really saw a reason to bring it up." I look up at Lucy almost to afraid and when I saw her face I stepped back quickly just to step forward again wrapping her in my arms 'I will never get bored if this,' I think to myself.

Lucy was tearing up again. "You really weren't lying?" I hear her say out loud. Unsure of whether i should answer I just held her there in the middle of the office as what I hoped were tears of relief flowed down her cheeks. 

I could see Gramps very confused looking anywhere else but at us. We waited for Lucy to stop crying and when she pulled away she still had tears in her eyes but she also had on the largest smile I have ever seen. It melted my heart. 

"I would never lie to you Luce," I whisper kissing her forehead. 

"Thank you. Go ahead and tell Master before he kicks us out of his office," She scolded him playfully, cleaning her face while smiling.

This time I look at Gramps almost afraid of what he will say. I hesitate until I feel Lucy wrap her arms around me and snuggle her face into my back. "Gramps, as you know Igneel was my father," I began. He nodded and waited for me to continue. "Well Igneel was also the King of the Dragons."

I waited and watched Gramps as the wheels in his head turned and he seemed to make the connection. I go on, "Gramps I'm now King of the Dragons."

He froze, it looked like Gramps was a statue for the longest time I even went down and waved my hand in front of his face. Not getting a reaction I look to Lucy. 

She smiled her sweet smile and asked "Should I get Wendy?" Which seemed to snap Gramps out of it. 

"You, Natsu, are King of the Dragons?" Master whispered almost inaudible. Thank goodness for my dragon senses or even right next to him I would not have heard him. I nod and I hear Lucy giggle. "Who all knows this?" He whispers. 

"You, Me, Lucy; Gajeel and Wendy found out when they saw our marks when we came into the guild this morning." I respond, Lucy nods in agreement. 

"I guess while we are at it we should also tell you that I'm pregnant about 6 weeks along," Lucy patted her belly gently. 

"Pregnant?" Gramps looks white as a ghost. 

"Yeah but I would rather you didn't say anything to anyone about it. Dragons are different and well we would like it to keep it quiet until just before our baby hatches." I see Lucy smile as I kneel down and kiss her belly again nuzzeling it softly purring a little. Yes I purr, it is a dragon thing, get over it.

"Hatch?" We hear Gramps croak out. I swear we can see steam leaving his ears. I'm still on my knees my arms around Lucy and my baby. I feel the hairs on the back of my neck stand up and I let loose a small growl. It seemed to snap Gramps out of it though.

He shook his head and smiled at us. I went back to purring and nuzzeling Lucy's belly. Lucy runs her fingers through my hair making me purr louder. 

"I won't tell anyone about it. In fact I want you two to make the announcement about your engagement." I barely hear Gramps say over my own purrs. The only reason I heard at all was because Lucy got all excited and that caught my attention.


	4. Chapter 2 Part 2

Lucy's POV  
I love the way he purrs and nuzzels my belly but that should really stay at home. I giggle and start and jump around a little bringing Natsu back up to his feet as I was squeaking with delight.

I look Natsu in the eyes and I can see the mirth reflecting from my own in his. I swear as he wraps me in his arms and starts to swing me around, my own arms around his neck playfully. 

We all go out into the guild hall and Master jumps up onto the railing and yells out, "Quiet you brats, I have a couple of announcements to make!" The guild gets quiet and everyone looks up at the three of us. 

"First off I would like to announce that we now have two new S class wizards: Lucy and Natsu!" He lets the guild cheer for a few moments before continuing. "Natsu and Lucy," He motions for us to go ahead and sits down on the railing effectively giving us the spotlight. 

I look to Natsu and he looks at me. I see his eyes light up with excitement I giggle and nodded my head at him, "Go ahead."

Natsu grabs my hand and pulls me close giving me a long passionate kiss in front of everyone in the guild hall. The room is so completely quite you could hear the ticking of the clock downstairs. 

But I didn't care I melted into his kiss circling my arms around his neck pulling him closer deeper into the kiss before we finally pulled apart. Natsu is still looking into my eyes as he yells out to the guild "Lucy has agreed to be my wife!" The guild exploded into chaos from the cheers of our family and friends. You could probably hear it all the way across town at the train station.

I looked around and I saw Gajeel hurumph and crack a smile, his arms crossed standing by Levy who was going absolutely crazy jumping up and down. 

I see Wendy looking confused, but happy as well with Carla and Happy. Happy came flying up to us flying straight for my arms again as I hugged him he cried and cried telling me how much he loved me and Natsu. It was so sweet I petted his head and kissed his forehead right between his cute little ears.

"Now let's party you brats!" we hear Master yell. 

The rest of the day was spent drinking Natsu only a little bit and myself only Strawberry milkshakes. As many as I wanted because it had been so long since my last one. As everyone was getting drunk I was talking with Levy and Mira and I turn to Levy who had not drank much at all and I looked her in the eyes. "Levy will you be my Maid of Honor?" I ask her.

She screams out and throws her arms around my neck and I swear it was the top of her lungs she says "Yes of course!" I smile and begin taking about a summer wedding. Natsu and I had decided on the summer equinox for the wedding. 

I see Natsu walk up to Grey I smile I knew he would ask him. 

Natsu's POV  
I see and hear Levy scream and throw her arms around Lucy. My sweet perfect Lucy. Oh she wanted Levy to be her Maid of Honor, like there was a single person who didn't see that coming from a mile away. I walk over to Grey and sit down by him. He looks up and thumps me on the back.

"Congratulations, man. I didn't even know you two were dating?" I see him raise an eyebrow at me. I smirk at him, which he thumps me again harder. 

"She wants our wedding on the summer equinox," I take a sip of my beer looking him in the eye.

He laughs out loud at this, "Makes sense the hottest day of the year perfect for a flame brain like you!"

"You want to go ice prick!" I light my hands on fire ready for a fight when suddenly Lucy is there and pulls on not only my ear but Grey's too putting us both back into our seats roughly. 

"You can do it Natsu, without destroying anything," She whispers delectably into my ear making me shiver in pleasure. She walks away and I watch her ass sway as she walks. 

"When did she get so strong? How did you two become S class?" I hear Grey complain bringing me back to the task at hand. 

"Grey would you be my best man?" I ask him when he is finally done grumbling ignoring his question. 

I watch him freeze up and stare at me, his eyes as large as saucers. I wait. Eventually he replies incredibly, "Me?"I nod my head and take another sip of my beer. 

I wait for him to filter through his emotions until he finally looks me in the eye and gives me his answer, "I would be honored." I smile happy he left it without an insulting nickname he would have normally added. 

I get up ready to leave with my bride to be I don't think I can wait to much longer for her. I lean down and whisper in Grey's ear, "By the way Luce is way stronger than Erza now." I wink at him as I move away leaving Grey so shocked that he looked paper white. I smile as I walk over to my mate. 

I lean over allowing my breath to tickle her ear, "Are you ready? It's getting late." I then playfully wrap my arms around her shoulders and nibble on her ear. 

I feel her lean into me letting out a low moan as she did. I pull away just enough to look her in the eyes. She nods and reaches for me. I carefully pick her up bridal style much to the cheers and whistles from our guild mates. As they congratulated and teased I carried her back to her apartment. 

Can I really wait 3 months to marry her? Of course she is already my mate after all. When we get back inside I begin to slowly strip her of her clothes as I kissed her deeply carrying her to the bedroom. 

Lucy's POV  
Natsu gently lays me on the bed after he had stripped me naked. I feel so loved the way he caresses me so gently. I watch as he quickly strips himself and crawls into the bed on top of me. Slowly kissing up and down my body. 

I feel myself moan out as he lifts my legs above his shoulders, I hear his breathing hitch as I'm sure the smell of my arousal gets to him. "Thank you for the meal," I barely hear him mutter before he plungers his tongue deep into my wet folds. I squirm as my legs wrap around his head pulling him closer. I'm rewarded when he scoops up to my clit swirling up, down, and around it before he buries deep into my center again. This goes on for what I'm sure was hours. I cum again and again until I feel my center knot up. So much for me giving him head too. I need him now. 

I flip Natsu over on his back, he brings me with him causing me to literally sit on his face. I look down at him as he grins and attacks my clit again. I shiver as pleasure shoots through me causing my back to arch. That's it I'm going to make him understand just how much I love him, I can wait a little longer. 

I turn myself around and begin handling his very erect, throbbing member. We are now in the 69 position as I take his tip and plunge it into my mouth. I hear him all but scream as he is muffled his tongue slipping deep into my folds. I deep throat him taking so much of him into my mouth, swirling my tongue up and down and around him. This is a true battle of wills both of us pleasuring the other while trying desperately not to lose focus on our tasks. I feel him tighten his grip on my hips and his own hips thrust up deeper into my mouth as he cums. I swallow everything, Natsu far too distracted to continue his own administration's. I get off of him and lay down beside him. 

"How did you ever get so good at that?" I hear him pant beside me. 

"I have the perfect reason, I love you and I want you to know it, to feel it, whenever I'm around," was my response. I know it sounds corny but it's true.


	5. Chapter 3 Part 1

Natsu's POV  
We spent the next two days locked up in Lucy's apartment. Hungrily devouring each other in bed. Neither of us wanted anything else but each other. I think we got up once for a PB and J but otherwise only for water and a shower. We did not stop when we got into the shower. In fact we had just reached our release while in the shower when we heard knocking on the door, kind of a mood killer. 

Confused we looked at each other we had another two weeks before the rent was due so it wouldn't be the landlady and neither of us were expecting company. We quickly dry off and I pull on a pair of pants while Lucy ran into the bedroom. 

I answer the door, "Hello?" Before realizing it was Grey and Levy at the door. Confused why the two of them were together and further confused as to why they were here, I stepped aside letting them into the apartment. 

"Hey," they greeted coming in. Grey looks at me and smirks pointing to his own neck while Levy turns a bright red looking away. I look into the mirror by the door and see that I am, again, covered in hickeys, from my neck clear down my abs all the way down to the V disappearing into my pants. I sigh and shake my head. 'oh well,' I think to myself.

"Hey Luce, it's Grey and Levy!" I call out. I motion that I will be right back and enter the bedroom to find Lucy completely dressed. Her own hickeys already healed. I point at my own and she giggles healing them. I finish dressing and we both head back into the living room where I had left the two wizards. 

"I'll make some tea," Lucy happily chirps and almost floats to the kitchen. Levy close behind her, her face still as red as a cherry. 

I look at Grey, "Is this better?" I move my head around showing my neck and much of my torso to him. Now that wearing all my clothes.

He grinned knowingly at me, "Yeah, to bad Levy had to see that though." 

I shrug, "You guys are the ones who came over unannounced and uninvited." Grey laughed at that for some reason.

"So be honest with me," Grey looks me straight in the eyes. "Did you knock her up?"

My rage was very visible at such an awful question. Implying that the only reason I would marry her would be that we accidentally made a child. Steam had started to rise off of me as my body was slowly engulfed by my own flames. 

I see Lucy run in and wrap her arms around me extinguishing the flames on impact. "Dragon Slayers are not like that," I hiss at him, venom dripping from my words. 

Lucy calmly looks back at the now terrified ice mage. "Grey, Dragons and Dragon Slayers mate for life," I hear her explain calmly. 

"We do not do one night stands, or 'fun' we do not 'knock' anyone up," I all but bite out at him. I try to remind myself over and over again that he is only human and he wouldn't know any of that. Trying hard to extinguish my rage.

I feel Lucy grab my chin and lift it up so that I was looking into her eyes. I feel myself calm almost unnaturally quick as I stare deep into her honey brown irises. Her eyes large, full of concern but steady as she took me into her arms. 

I sigh, finally calm again I smile at her. "What do you do to me, my queen?" I ask as I rub noses with her and nuzzeling into her neck. She just giggles. 

"What the hell was that!?!" Grey exclaims. "Your flames were blue, and you were, hell you were floating!"

"Awww you were controlling yourself that much? I'm so proud of you! You kept it to only blue" Lucy exclaimed hugging me closer. I smile and relax deeper. 

I look at Grey and begin, "Marriage is a human custom, not a Dragon's." I let that sink in before continuing, "Lucy is mine and mine alone. Our marks," I pause pointing at our necks, "Prove that we are bound by ancient, powerful magic. The wedding is only charade to appease our human sides." My voice low but soft as I purr, gently holding Lucy. 

Levy is the one to speak up first, "Human sides? You make it sounds like you are both Dragon Slayers." 

I look down to see Lucy smile before she responds, "When I became his mate I began turning into a Dragon Slayer as well. I can use all of Natsu's magic and my own now." I hear a soft giggle. 

I continue to purr, "True but you are way stronger." I chuckle aloud.

"Wait!" Grey interrupts him, "Lucy is more powerful than you?"

I laugh at his shocked and confused face, "Well yeah. It takes a special kind of women to tame a dragon after all."

Lucy's POV  
Natsu is done talking barely replying now. Everyone could however hear his steady purring as he nuzzels into my neck lightly kissing my mark every now and again. 

"Charade? Does that mean the wedding means nothing to you?" I see Levy's disappointed eyes downcast. 

I smile at my friend, "No that's not it. If it wasn't important to us we wouldn't do it at all. Like Natsu said it is for our human sides." 

They both look a little confused and I sigh. "It's kind of like choosing to get married by signing the paper without having the actual wedding ceremony. It's a choice that we can make."

"I guess that makes sense, Levy replied and Grey agreed. 

"Why did he call you his queen?" Grey asked, now comfortable again. We were all sitting on the couch chatting by this time. Levy had retrieved the tea from the kitchen as we now sat drinking it.

I feel Natsu's grip tighten around my waist and I hear him mumble, "because she is."

Levy and Grey hear him say something but couldn't make out what. They looked at me questioningly. I sigh might as well get this over with. 

"He said because she is," I pause seeing the look of confusion on their faces. I continue, "Natsu's dad, Igneel was king of the dragons." I see their thoughts clicking into place. "So when Natsu took me as his mate he also claimed his title making him king and me queen of the dragons." 

I looked at Levy now. "I'm surprised Gajeel didn't tell you Levy. He would have known the moment he saw our marks the other day."

Levy paled a little, "He has been avoiding me ever since." 

I sigh again, "That's probably my fault. I motioned for him to stay quiet but I didn't figure he would take it this far since I didn't actually say anything." I look at my friend and smiled apologetically. "I'll fix it when we are done."

She nodded understanding a little bit. She had read just as many books as I had on Dragons and Dragon Slayers if not more.

"So how long is Natsu going to be so touchy, I mean overprotective?" Grey asked pointing at Natsu who was now curled around me lovingly. I could hear a few light snores mixing in with his purrs as he would doze in and out throughout the conversation. "And why does it sound like he is purring?"

I smile, "Depends. Most of the overproctiveness will will wear off after we have our first child. But it will probably never stop altogether. The purring however is just a dragon thing. Typically only done when around their mates or children."

"So I basically have to deal with Natsu on his little man period throughout the whole wedding planning and stuff?" He threw his hands into the air. "That figures, only flame brain." I hear him mumble. 

I giggle, earning a snuggle from a sleeping Natsu. "Actually any Dragon Slayer will be like this well, the men anyway," my words still having traces of my giggles in them.

"That means Gajeel and maybe Laxus will be all lovey dovey too, after they mate of course. Up until mating and during they will be the same, maybe more aggressive especially during the mating," I flinch during the thought. Forgetting for a moment to filter what I said for Grey's benefit.

I look up at him his face crimson and I blush a little, "sorry." Levy blushes too even brighter than Grey.

"So," I begin eager to change the subject. "Why did you guys stop by anyway?"

Levy and Grey look at each other and then back at me. In unison almost like it was rehearsed they replied, "The wedding." 

I nod my head. "I guess Natsu and I need to start going on jobs again. Not only is my rent due in a couple weeks but we haven't been on a job in almost two months." I sigh. "of course there will be lots of planning too." I'm exhausted just thinking about it. 

"Ok," I make a few quick decisions and look at our friends as Natsu behind me starts to stir, awakening.

"Give us one month to get some jobs done before we start planning the little things. I want the wedding at the guild, maybe the field back behind the building could be set up for the actual party." I look at Levy and Grey. "Grey can you begin by getting enough benches for seating, something easy to move out of the way for the after party?" He nodded his head as I was asking and I turn to Levy, "And Levy could you have them painted all white maybe decorate them a little bit nothing to fancy and get others to help you guys out?" She also nodded as I was asking. "Can you have Mira pick out a cake? Maybe make each layer a different flavor so everyone can enjoy? And Grey can you get a few of the guys, including Gajeel, to help pick out a menu?

"Levy instead of individual invitations could you set up banners and send out group post cards to all our friends at the different guilds? And guys do not try to throw us a bachelor or bachelorette party. We are already mated. You could get someone hurt. You can still plan a party for each of us but make it tame." They nodded at my instructions. I see Levy writing down little notes here and there keeping track of all the instructions.

I feel Natsu chuckle softly, "I guess that means our honeymoon is over," It was more of a statement than a question his voice thick with sleep as he yawned. 

I grin apologetically at him and give him a sweet kiss. "We should leave out tomorrow to get as many jobs done before... You know." He nodded understanding. 

Levy and Grey stand up as if on que. "Damn it, we interrupted their honeymoon!" Grey blushed during his exclamation. 

"Wait does this mean you get two honeymoons?" Was Levy's quizzical reply. 

Natsu and I laugh as they hurriedly let themselves out. "We will tell everyone to leave you guys alone," came Levy's shout as they took off running. 

Natsu starts to immediately unbutton my jean skirt as I close the door behind them. "Wait." I tell him seeing him freeze up and he then followed me into the bedroom and watched as I opened the window melting all the snow and ice so it wouldn't make a mess. 

I call out, "Gajeel, Wendy!" I wait for them to respond with my now enhanced dragon hearing. They do. "You don't have to keep anything secret anymore. Go about your lives and I'm sorry for that." I hear Gajeel gi hi and Wendy sigh in relief. It was kind of nice not to have to yell I could just talk at a normal level. 

I close the window behind me closing the shades while I was at it. "Now, where were we?" I say as I turn around. Natsu overly eager, had already stripped and I could see his twitching member as he closed the distance between us. Engaging me in a kiss. 

We did not sleep that night. When it was about 3 in the morning we moved to the shower. Thoroughly cleaned ourselves and continued where we left off. 

Natsu had me against the shower wall my legs wrapped tightly around his waist as he thrusted deep inside me. I moaned aloud my arms wrapped around his neck when I threw my head back and screamed my release, "Natsu!" The feel of his cum surging through me throwing me over the edge. So much amazing sex. I shuddered as I breathed. Natsu is still holding me up unable to move. Having not even pulled out yet as the minutes pass by. For a moment I wonder if shower sex is really all that safe.

We clean up again and dry off as we start to get ready to leave.


	6. Chapter 3 Part 2

Natsu's POV  
Oh my Mavis, what has Lucy done to me? I am King but her words still affect me so. All the sweet love we made only intensified with every kiss, with every breath. 

In the shower this morning I seriously wondered if there was anyway I could possibly love her more. I just stood there holding her in my arms as the water continued to fall in us. Several minutes had passed by before I noticed that she had begun rubbing the back of my neck. 

I let her down so that we could clean up again and get ready to go. Lucy is almost glowing as we lock up and leave for the guild. We plan to leave from there for whatever mission we pick. I watch as a light flurry of snow drifts down and lands in her hair with the sun shining bright making her look like she was wearing a halo. I smile at the thought and nip at her ear before she turns and I kiss her sweetly. 

I hear all the attention we are getting from those around us, the quick intakes of breath, the awes and a few grumbles but I didn't care. I open my eyes to see Lucy smiling as we continue to walk to the guild. 

I gently open the door for her and we walk inside. I'm 100% sure I look like a puppy in love following her to the S class mission board upstairs. She points at a few different ones and looks at me a questioning look in her eyes. I look carefully at the ones she pointed at and saw that two of them had gate keys as part of the rewards. I smile and point at the two of them. 

They were in the same direction and relatively close to each other and the reward money from one alone would have been enough to set us up for a while. I think I know why she wants them and I don't really think the keys had to much of a say in it. She wants me, hot and heavy, all to herself. 

She does not like the idea of sharing me and we only had a little bit of time before she would hibernate. Right before she laid our child. Four months is all she will physically carry our baby but the magic will still connect her to our egg until it hatches. When that time comes she will not want anyone around, not even me as she prepares. I will most likely use that time to build a new home for us. Maybe even tear down my old house to make sure there is enough room, start from scratch.

We take the flyers to Mira and I wave Happy over as Lucy talked to Mira about the jobs. 

"Happy, I need you to be strong," immediately making Happy put on his tough face. I smile, "Do you want to go with me on a S class mission? Think hard about it first, I don't want you to get hurt and if that means you staying behind then so be it." I had stopped Happy from agreeing to quickly and now he seemed to give it some serious thought. 

"You don't have to, in fact I would be just as happy if you helped hold the fort down here," I say trying to ease his conscience. "Or maybe go with and protect Wendy and Carla the choice is yours."

At the mention of protecting Carla, Happy puffed out his chest and I smile. "Stay safe, I mean it. Lucy and I will be gone for a little while, we will even be splitting up from each other for a while. To work separate missions." 

Happy nodded and hugged me. Sometimes I forget just how much of a hugger he really is since Lucy came into our lives. "I love you buddy," I sigh. " See you later. 

"Aye Sir!" With that Happy leaves turning back to Wendy and Carla. 

I turn back to Lucy and Mira who at some point stopped talking and watched with awed expressions. Lucy leaned over and kissed me on the lips and whispered low enough that I could barely hear her with my Dragon Slayer hearing. "You will be a wonderful father," She said into the kiss. 

Mira not having heard anything just awed at how lovey dovey we were being. Smiling she stamps both mission request before handing them back to us. We walked out hand in hand. 

Lucy's POV  
When we stepped outside and we embraced each other. "I guess it's time to go," I pout my head lowering a little. 

I hear Natsu chuckle a little, "You are so cute," He paused as he leaned in to whisper, "Especially when your horny." 

I look up at him and giggle a little he was not wrong, I was exactly that, horny. I hold up what looks like a bright red rock for him to see. He looked at it puzzled.

"For when we ever need a hotel or use a tent, no one will hear us," I breath out. I see his eyes light up with firery lust and I see him smirk. 

"A tent?" He questioned. 

"It sound proofs whatever area it is in be it a backpack or my apartment," I grin back slipping the stone in my bag. "This is one of a matching set. The other is still in my apartment."

I can feel his gaze on me as I continue, "I figure that we will have to stop for a least one night on our way there."

I see his smile drop, "It will take longer than that by train." 

I see Erza and Wendy walking towards the guild and decide to show off a little bit. I see him pout and laugh out loud startling him, "Who said anything about a train?" I ask as I go into Dragon Force Mode and stretch out my new wings. I see his face light up as he followed suit and we take off from right there in front of the guild baffling many of our guild mates along with many of the citizens of Magnolia. 

I hear Erza say "Did I just see Lucy use Dragon Force?" I laugh out my joy of flying and do a few loop de loops above the guild. 

When we were so high up that the people looked like ants I heard Natsu laughing. "You just had to show off didn't you?" 

I blush a little and shrug, "Are you ready?"

"Just a moment," He says as he then starts flying around me blowing fire at me. I laugh and join in. His fire does not hurt me in fact it kind of tickles the warm tingling sensation relaxing my sometimes sore muscels. I'm sure that everyone down below could hear our squeals of delight as we swoop down and up again twirling in the air again and again. 

It was almost like we were dancing in the air. I felt so light and happy that I never wanted to stop. There was several times that we would dive down below just a wing length away from the ground through the streets of Magnolia. It was exhilarating we chased each other around like children much to the delight of the onlookers of Magnolia. At one point I put my wings away as I ran through the streets with scales on my face still. Natsu followed suit we were laughing so hard I have no idea how we were still running. 

Finally we decided it was time to actually leave. I think it's a good idea to dip into the ice cold stream, the perfect way to cool us down a little. Of course we used our fire to dry off again but it still felt good. I could hear Erza running towards us when we were prepared for take off again. I don't really have any desire to sit and answer more questions right now so I decide to take off anyway. One of the other Slayers could answer her questions if they wanted to.

This time we would really go. We got all the way up again, the people below but ants again, and we glided towards our destinations. We would circle around each other grazing each other with our fingertips occasionally. 

Dear Mavis, I love this, so much. How did we ever get by not flying?

Natsu's POV  
That was the most amazing thing we have ever done, besides sex. I still feel flushed from our game of tag. Her fire was like diving into a hot springs, it was heart pounding and refreshing. 

Even with our game of tag we still have taken days out of travel by flying instead and to be frank it wasn't even that hard. With us so high up we pretty much just glide in the direction we wanted to go in. Only occasionally flapping our wings to maintain altitude. 

That game of tag did help a lot with learning how to fly properly though. Dodging each other swooping around buildings, how our flames actually changed the way that we flew around. I can only smile at the memory for now. But later I'm sure that I will show Lucy just how handy that little red stone of hers is going to be. I grin at the thought. Already growing fairly hard just thinking about my beautiful mate flying so near to me. 

I watched as the setting sun shined on Lucy making her golden scales glitter. Yes her scales are gold. Her wings just as golden as her hair and scales. I want to reach out and touch every piece of her but I know that we don't have all that much time so for now I will wait. 

Soon I notice that Lucy is scanning the ground and I follow her gaze she kept looking down by trees since there was not a town nearby I'm sure that she is looking for a place to set up camp. I see a clearing up ahead and blow a ring of fire to get her attention and I dive down towards it. Soon she follows me. 

I land and begin to set up camp eager to try out that stone of hers. When she lands she quickly helps me set up the tent and places the stone within the entrance but then rushed off to the edge of the clearing. What is she up to? 

I decide to reheat a little stew for us and get some bowls out for us. She quickly returned looking refreshed gladly taking the large bowl I was holding out for her. 

"That was amazing!" I beam at her. She can hardly smile and nod and eat at the same time making me laugh.

She quickly finishes her food and we clean the bowls and put them back away in our bags. She pulls me by the hand towards the tent. "Are you ready?" she purrs. I am now hard as a rock as I follow her completely focused on the sway of her hips. 

This time as we pull the tent flap closed behind us I slowly begin. We have all night before we could go anywhere anyway. I wrap my arms around her middle fully clothed still and I crush my lips to hers. Not actually aware of how we were breathing it seemed that every breath she took was one that I gave and every breath I took was one she gave. 

Soon I begin taking her shorts off her and I can feel as her nails glide up my back pulling my shirt off with it. I smile as we slowly stripped reach other of our clothes. Careful not to actually destroy them as much as I really wanted to burn the fabric right off of her, I didn't. 

Soon she pushes me onto my back as she takes me into her mouth. Oh Mavis, how in the hell has she gotten so good at this? Before long I'm panting hard I'm almost ready but before that I pull away from her and flip her over giving me access to her hot, sweetness. I dive right in listening to her moans, following her instructions waiting to feel for her to tighten and when I did, I pulled away her. She gave me a look of absolute betrayal until I thrust into her, hard. I feel her stiffen for a moment and then I feel her rolling her hips in time with mine. The sheer bliss that was her body engulfing me. 

As I open my eyes hardly able to focus on anything that was not the beautiful blond below me, I see that we are actually on fire but I don't pay any attention to it because it's not a consuming fire, it's just there. Our tent was not even charring and it appeared as if the whole thing was ablaze. I feel our climax mounting as we got closer and closer surging forward. I receive a small shock when Lucy rolls us over bringing herself on top. Causing me to go in even deeper as she kept herself up. My back arches as I throw my head back against the soft ground my hands clasped on her hips using it to help as I thrust deeper into her I scream out, "Luuucccy!" Then everything goes black.


	7. Chapter 4 Part 1

Lucy's POV  
We scream out as we hit our orgasms together. I collapsed on top of him, I realize after several minutes that Natsu is out cold. I can't help but giggle to myself, 'That's a one hit ko if I've ever seen one.' I'm gasping out trying desperately to catch my breath. I then realized the tent is on fire. I sit up and inhale Natsu's flames. A perfect after sex snack. I sigh out loud again, content. 

I decide that I should get dressed and check out our surroundings. Our tent was literally just on fire and I don't remember seeing anyone nearby but that's not too say there wasn't. I sigh and begin. 

When I step out of the tent I stretch and look towards the sky. Looks like it is about 1 in the morning, I smile. That was some really good sex. I stop and stare for a while and go around the camp real quick. When I see that is safe I take off in the air and scan the surroundings again. Still nothing, I smile feeling the cool night breeze against my face. 

I land and pull out my keys. I call out all of my spirits together. They look at me surprised and even at each other even more surprised. 

Loke stepped forward, "Um Princess, how are we all here?" 

I looked at him like the answer was obvious, "because I summoned you here."

"But Princess, how?" This time it was Aries who had spoken up. 

I sighed, I knew I was going to have to do this but I really wanted to do it by myself. Natsu is asleep now so now is perfect. 

"Where to begin?" I began. "I guess the beginning," I smile. 

"I'm engaged to Natsu Dragneel, but that's not really the beginning," I pout. Before anyone could get upset or accuse Natsu of 'knocking my up' like Grey did, I continue. " I'm now Natsu's mate, yes that is the beginning!" I smiled whole heartedly at them. 

"What!?!" Was the collective gasp from my spirits. 

I point to my neck showing them my mark and explain that it was a dragon custom, I told them how Natsu proposed once the mating was complete. I left out how the mating occurred and the graphic intense sex, I figured they didn't need to know that part or our honeymoon and the idea of telling anyone about my baby made me want to rip them to shreds, so I didn't. 

I did tell them that I gained a lot of magic power including the use of Fire Dragon Slayer magic. So that was probably how I was able to summon them all without hurting myself or them. 

They stared at me speechless for a while and then I added, " Oh yeah, and it turns out Natsu is the King of the dragons so when I became his mate that made me Queen." I waited patiently for one of them to react. In the meantime I summon Plu to me and cuddled him while I waited sipping tea I had made in my hands without the use of a campfire or a pot. 

It was Gemini who reacted first transforming into Natsu making me choke. I blush and close my eyes, "Please don't turn into him again I don't want to accidentally hurt you." I wait until I hear a poof and see a copy of myself wrapped in a bath towel I really need to have that updated. But it was safer this way. 

"Why would you hurt Gemini if you thought it was Natsu?" It was Loke again.

I cough out loud and mumble about it being a dragon thing. Trying to wave it off. This upset Virgo. 

"So you will punish Natsu but you will not punish me?" She pouted. 

"It's not like that Virgo," I sigh. "exactly how much am I going to have to tell you without telling you?" I ask imploringly.

"Mmmmooooooooo Luuucccy does this mean you had very hot, steamy, crazy sex with Natsu?" Taurus cried.

I spit out my tea, "DON'T ASK STUPID QUESTIONS LIKE THAT!?!" I slap my hand on the back of his head catapulting him across the field and into a tree. My face is beat red from embarrassement. 

After a few seconds Sagittarius and Scorpio applaud my strength. Even Loke smiled a little while the rest of my spirits laughed. 

I grumble a bit and then I hear everyone get quiet. I turn around to see Natsu, with pants on, thank Mavis, walking towards us. 

He yawns real loud and stretches as he arrives. "Luce, come back to bed we have a mission in the morning. Hey guys why are you all here?" Then it hits him. " Oh your telling them?" I nod. He smiled and leans down for a kiss, "Don't stay away too long." Instead of a quick peck on the lips he goes for the gold leaving me panting and wanting as he pulls away.

"Damn" I gasp as he walks away. Only to hear the same from two particular spirits I say good night and close all but the two gates. Loke's and Scorpio's. 

They look at each other and look back at me, guilt in there eyes. I wait patiently. Loke sighs, "We seen the look in your eyes. You can't hide it." 

I smile, "hide what?" I ask.

"Your more than in love with him. You were always in love with him now it's different. You look like someone who was starving and then he gave you a full course meal." Loke looks almost infuriated.

"His flames are delicious," I sigh feigning ignorance. 

"Wait you can eat fire?" Scorpio this time. 

"Yes," I sigh. I look at him and ask, "so what was your problem with him?"

"No problem, I just thought it was hot and Aquarius is going to be either super proud or super pissed." He answered. 

I sighed, "I wished I could have summoned her." A small tear slid down my cheek. 

Natsu comes running out of the tent and grabs Scorpio, "What the fuck is your problem, man? You know what Aquarius means to Luce, why would you bring her up?" 

I could see the fear in my spirits eyes before I put my hand to my head. "Natsu, stop." I see Natsu drop Scorpio and take a step or two away. I apologise to Scorpio and explain he will be extra sensitive until we have a child and that it was a dragon thing. He just nodded and asked if he could go. I sigh and nod closing his gate. 

I look at Natsu before giving him the same treatment as Tauros, Natsu however went much father than the tree. 

I look at Loke the Leo and sigh. "I love him, he is still an idiot, but I love him." I whisper to my friend. I look up into Loke's eyes as he kneeled beside my makeshift chair. "I love Natsu."

He grinned and cupped my cheek, "I'm happy I was a little afraid that he forced you but now I see I have nothing to worry about." 

I feel Natsu stand behind me and snuggle into my hair, "I would never hurt Luce, or force her to do anything. She is my everything." 

"I'm surprised you didn't attack me for either getting mad at you or comforting her?" He said it like a question to Natsu. 

"I know that you only want what's best for Luce and that you would never cross the line," I hear the smile in his voice. "But you did get awful close." He whined. I couldn't help but laugh at that. I feel him wrap his arms around me and he began to purr again nuzzeling into my neck. 

I see Loke grin at him too. "Goodnight my Queen," Loke said before closing his own gate. It feels odd not to be called princess if I'm honest with myself. 

Natsu and I go back to the tent to sleep. I'm a little upset with him for interrupting my spirit time and also concerned he passed out like he did. I cuddle next to him to get a couple hours rest before we head out. 

Natsu's POV  
The snuggles were real. This has to be the first time we fell asleep that did not include intense, hot sex and quite frankly it was great. Just like that morning when it all started. I smile to myself at the thought. Just because we are mated doesn't mean it has to all be about sex. 

I hold her against me naked and kiss along her neck. I knead my fingers along her back causing her to moan out. I remain holding her not really wanting to go further but also not wanting to stop. I sigh, "I love you Luce." Burying my face into her neck. 

I hear her giggle, "We have work to do today." Her protest sounding a little past cute. 

I smile, "I know but you like getting woken up like this, now don't you." She nods and begins to purr. Oh finally! The purring has begun. I smile and then I frown. Wait it's still to early for that. It hasn't been quite two months yet. I concentrate on her stomach looking for any sign of our baby. I sigh nothing yet but soon I'm sure. 

"Come on then let's get ready to go," I groan. "The sooner we go the sooner we are done which means the sooner I get you all to myself." I whisper in her ear, rewarding me with a sexy growl. 

I pull out the two request that we had and began rereading them while Lucy got ready. Both were around Dawn City but they were pretty different. One was a complaint about a suspected dark mages guild set up nearby. The request was for us to investigate and then if the claims were true then for us dismantle them and turn them in. Not so difficult. I smile. 

The other however was a request to stop an active volcano that had started smoking recently from destroying the town. I frowned I understood the first one being S class but why the second? I look at the reward amounts again and shrug perhaps it was just the money. Both rewards were over 2 billion jewels.

We packed up camp and were almost ready for take off when I stopped Lucy. "So which one of these should we do first?"

She stops and rereads the request herself. She has that cute pouty face on that says she is thinking it through. "Can we eat magma?" She asked quizzical.

I laugh at that, "No only what it catches on fire. She nods and thinks some more. Oh Mavis, the way she scrunches up her little nose in concentration is to cute. 

I lean in and kiss her on the nose causing her to giggle a little and I'm sure lose concentration. "How about we split up? You can take the volcano and I'll take the mages, and the first one done gets a whole day of anything," I purr in her ear. 

I feel her breathing hitch a little. "Anything?" She whispers. 

I smile, "Anything." We both no that regardless of who 'won' it would probably be a day in bed or at least similar activities. 

She smiles, "Okay, but there is a condition." I wait for her to continue. "It doesn't count if the mages are not actually a dark guild." 

I chuckle, "that sounds fair enough." I intertwine my fingers into her hair pulling her gently towards me. I place the most gentle kiss on her lips. So gentle I'm sure she could just barely feel it. Which was the purpose because when I open my eyes and pull away I see her eyes light up in anger at such a graze of the lips and I see her determination spike. Oh this was going to be fun. 

We take off into the air and separate going to each of our destinations. 

I watch as her form slowly disappears. I don't care about winning but I do care about having a day alone with my mate. So I quickly go to the requesters house to get the location. It had started to rain while I was there so I put on a poncho which conveniently covered my guild mark. 

I searched the area, found that it was a dark guild. Surprise, surprise another group of idiots worshipping my brother. I sigh, just once I would like Zeref not to be the cause either directly or indirectly. 

Apparently they were looking for a way to resurrect my deceased brother. As horrible as my brother was at least it was caused by a curse from trying to resurrect me. Apparently I had died at a very young age along with our parents over 400 years ago. 

I interrupt them and take them out. Honestly it was a little too easy I mean I know that by claiming my mate and title I received more power but this was kind of ridiculous. I take them and the evidence that I some how did not destroy and turn them into the authorities. I returned and received the reward and many thanks of the townspeople before heading towards Lucy. A little confused how it took me all day, the sun was already setting.


	8. Chapter 4 Part 2

Lucy's POV  
I could feel Natsu's eyes on me as we finally septated and I dive down to the requesters house. I need to make this quick. I need Natsu and soon. 

I'm told that I need to investigate first and make sure it is actually about to erupt and if so stop it. I nod and from just a few feet from there door use Dragon Force and fly towards the volcano. I need to make this quick I could feel my insides churning from being so far away from Natsu. 

I get to the volcano and dive inside. As much smoke as there is I don't see any signs of magma and it smelled wrong too. More like burnt animal carcasses than sulfer, making me want to gag.

'Well I think it's safe to say it's not going to erupt.' I frown. Where is that smell coming from?

I use the smoke to my advantage dropping down into the actually freezing crater. This volcano is not active most likely it's been dormant for decades if not centuries. I move around low to the ground going from rock to rock looking for the culprit. 

I'm just about to give up when I see something. There is a large pile of dead animals just thrown together. That's odd. I decide to wait and scope out the area I find a nice little hiding place to wait it out. My eyes are watering from the gross smell, but I ignore it.

Hours drag by and I'm sure that the only reason I'm never fell asleep was that terrible smell. Suddenly I smell something else and I want to vomit. White lilies and lavender do not smell pretty when mixed with rotting animal bodies. 

I stay hidden and a tall purple cloaked figure appeared with two men also in purple. I cannot tell if the cloaked one is a man or woman. I hunker down trying to stay invisible for the time being and listen with my recorder rolling. 

"Are you sure no one has found this place?" The tall figure questioned the men. It was a woman's voice. That answers that question. 

"Yes ma'am," They answered together. The smaller of the two was really scrawny and rubbed his hands together. 

"We made sure to set traps all along the path and kept watch all day and night. No one has been here," The scrawny one had such a whiny voice it set my nerves on end. I made sure to get closer; enough that the recorder was getting everything. 

"My brother and I have done everything you asked, so now return our sister," Great a kidnapper case just what I needed I struggle not to groan out loud. 

The tall figure laughed hauntingly. My stomach does flips. I have a bad feeling about this. I see the woman flip her hood back showing her face proudly to the men I watch as they openly stare at her with wide eyes. 'Let me guess, it's the sister?'

"But, why how could you do this to or village? Sarabelle?" The larger man gasped out. To bad I didn't bet any Jewel on that. 

"Because little brother they have treated us like trash from the very beginning. Ever since we were children and our older sister died in that fire they have ridiculed us. It was bad enough our parents died but when she died they started muttering how we must be cursed and they avoided us like the plague!" I'm starting to get bored but I wait; not enough evidence and I still have no idea what it is they are doing. 

"Sarabelle! You would judge everyone for what but a few have done? How could you?" The larger man asked. I notice suspiciously that the scrawny one remained quiet. 

"A few?" The scrawny one, figures I think to myself. 

"They just weren't mean to your face. You are the only one who somehow escaped their ridicule! Sarabelle and I have delt with the whispers, the taunts, people actually threw stones at us. But no, not you, you were the golden boy. Always 'helping' everyone. You were not helping anyone they were treating you like a slave even you should have seen that!" The scrawny one spat out.

'Oh Mavis, this is going to take forever," I think to myself trying not to yawn. 

"Mathew, Sarabelle this is not right," The large man exclaims. "Your both in on it?" I smile I have two names now.

"Yes Jaxson, and you should be too." So three names now two of which are bad. Now what are they up to. 

"But to take a long dormant volcano and create an actual eruption destroying the town? Just how could you?" the man Jaxson asked. Now I have the crime, this is going remarkably well. 

"Easy, with the dynamite you helped plant and a little of my own magic the town will burn." Sarabelle proclaimed laughing menacing. 

I wonder if that's enough evidence? I wait a little longer give this Jaxson guy time to redeem himself, tricked or not he did still help. 

"No, I won't let you. I already disconnected all the fuses on the ones I 'planted' and Matthew's are no where near enough." I grin, a win for the big guy.

"Traitor!" I hear Sarabelle hiss.

I smile ok it's time to step in. I grab my recorder and replace the tape with an empty one. They always destroy the recorder which is sad I really liked this one. 

I sigh standing up, "Well that took forever!" I stated while yawning and stretching. It's already dark I've been sitting cramped for a really long time. 

"Who's there!" Sarabelle exclaimed, all three of them go into defensive positions. I eye the big guy. 

"Jaxson, was it?" He flinches but nods. "You don't have to do this" You can walk away right now."

"No he can't he helped plant them he is just as guilty!" Mathew exclaimed. 

"Yeah yeah, the whole blow up the town with a fake eruption thing. It's a good thing I have this," I wave my recorder for them to see. "I have it all on tape quite convenient that you decided to reveal your whole plan while I was recording don't you think?" I ask them. "I even got the part where poor Jaxson here was tricked into helping and decided to dismantle at least his half that he so called planted." 

"You did?" He asked. 

"Don't listen to her it's a trap!" The woman sneered. 

I hit play on the copied tape. "No, I won't let you. I already disconnected all the fuses on the ones I planted and Matthew's are no where near enough." The tape played Jaxson's voice. 

I smile, "what was that about a trap?" The woman face was beat red. 

She holds up both hands and had a fire ball in each of them. "oh yummy," I can't help but say aloud. Infuriating the woman more she enlarged them to about the size of Happy and threw them at me. I smile and swallow them wiping my chin. "Thanks for the meal," I grin. 

The scrawny one throws a green one at me, curious I try it. "Yuck!" I spat out. That tasted horrible. I try to scrub my tongue with my hands. "That is the grossest fire I have ever tasted! What the hell was that sulfer and baby poop mixed together?" I accused him. I point at the woman, "At least her flames were just a bit overdone. I believe her reasoning for doing all this but not you." I am still spitting out trying to get the taste out. "Yours are rotten."

I grimace, "Let me guess your the one burning the animals."

They just stare at me. I look at the big guy. "So Jaxson what's your magic?" 

He gulps, "blue fire."

I smile real sweetly, "I would like to try it if you have time."

"Uh sure, wait now?" He asked befuddled. I nod and he shrugs, "o-okay then." He creates a baseball size ball, a lovely shade of blue fire and looks concerned on how he is supposed to give it to me he shrugs and just walks over. I slurp it up. 

"Wow yummy, it's very sweet." I smile again. It is a little overly sweet but still good. "Thanks for the food," I bow my head to him. He just mumbles a your welcome and stands back to the side. 

I look at the other two and smile, "So is it my turn now?" I go into Dragon Force Mode, scales covering my face and visible skin, my wings stretch out as I lift my own hands like the woman had done with two towering columns of white/ blue fire in them. Both stare at me like I am the second coming. "You could always just let me turn you in?" I suggest to them. 

They look at each other and then at Jaxson and then at me again. I see them each swallow nervously and nod together while holding onto each other. 

"Great!" I smile as I let Dragon Force go. I put them each in magic restraint cuffs and, with Jaxson, walk them down the path reminding them any trap I fell into they were coming with me. Jaxson dismantled all the traps on the way down and awed at me almost the whole time. 

I giggle, and we talked about how their lives had progressed and it took quite a bit of effort on my part not to thump the two of them on the head. They weren't even all that bullied. The stones that were thrown were accidents from children playing by a lake the taunts were boys trying to get Sarabelle's attention. And Matthew well he was generally a creep and people stayed away from him all the time. 

"So do you know anything about the dark guild a little ways from here?" I asked them. 

Sarabelle true to form started laughing, "They are my partners and they will avenge me!" She spat.

"Luuucccy!" We all hear as a pinkette man with red scales and wings glided above us. I smile and wave. Blowing out a small column of fire to get his attention. He comes directly at me. I go into Dragon Force so I wouldn't get knocked over when he slams into me. 

"I missed you, my queen!" He reverts to his normal self attacking my lips in a passionate kiss. 

I revert as well and laugh, "Not yet Natsu I still have to turn them in."

"Yay!" he jumps up and down. "That means I win the bet!" he whooped. 

I smile, "So the dark guild is all turned in then?"

"Yeah, I bet you can guess what their goal was." He groaned. 

"Tell me anyway."

"They wanted to resurrect that stupid brother of mine." He groaned again. "I mean come on arn't there any dark guilds anymore that don't have something to do with Zeref?" 

I laugh for him, "Well unlike you he actually 'lived' for the past 400 odd years. He was bound to have several cult followings." I smile. "Besides who defeated him again and all his followers?" I smile sweetly. 

"We did!" He punched into the air. 

My captives are shell shocked. 

The woman is the first to shake it off. "Wait your telling me that you two defeated Zeref and further more this guy is Zeref's brother?"

I frown at her, "You do know it's impolite to eavesdrop right?" 

Jaxson cuts in before his sister could make herself a bigger fool, "Do you mind if I ask questions?"

Natsu gets protective and let's out his Dragon Force again and defensively gets between me and Jaxson.

I shake my head as Jaxson recoils in fear. "Natsu, he is fine," I sigh. 

"Oh, okay then." Natsu grins really wide. "Go ahead, you can ask but I probably won't answer most of them."

Jaxson nods, "Brother? How is he your brother?" 

Natsu shrugs, "Same mom and dad how else?"

"So wait are your parents still alive too?"

"Uh no they died more than 400 years ago before Zeref became the black mage."

"Then how are you alive but didn't live for 400 years?"

"No comment." Natsu's doing really well with this.

"Well do you know how he became the black mage?"

Natsu thinks for a minute before answering, "It's complicated but yeah I guess I know the gist of it. No I won't tell you. Lucy will rip you too shreds long before I got to you."

I smile, he didn't have to put quite like that but he wasn't wrong. We don't need another black mage. 

Jaxson flinches again, "Who is stronger you or her?"

"My queen of course," Natsu laughs.

"Queen?" He really is intrigued but I'm getting uncomfortable, I let out a low growl. 

Natsu nods at me and playfully wraps an arm around my waist. Ignoring Jaxson completely. 

He seems to take the hint and asked a different question, "What are you?"

Natsu just looks at him like he's crazy, "What do you think I am?"

"Well are you immortal like your brother? Maybe a god of some kind?"

Natsu and I look at each other and bust up laughing. After several minutes Natsu tried to talk fails and redoubles his laughing fit. 

"He's human, we are just mages, that are a part of a magic guild." I supply, my tears flowing freely from all the laughter. 

"Oh," was all he said. They remained silent as Natsu and I tried and failed to calm ourselves. We were still laughing when we turned them in. 

"So what's all the fuss about?" A guard asked us seeing our restraints and prepared in the defensive stance. 

"We are mages from fairy tail, we completed a job request for the volcano. the volcano is still inactive; the smoke was cause by these three. And here is the evidence," I hand over the original tape. "Can we please get a certified document proving we have turned them in so that we can receive our payment from the mayor?"

Natsu and I went about our business retrieved our payment and the many thanks that came with it. We decided that we wanted to go somewhere nice to spend the night maybe an inn a couple towns over that had some amazing hot springs. 

Natsu laughed and agreed easily. Reminding me that tomorrow was his day. We reach our destination and get our room we rent the room for the next three days.


	9. Chapter 5 Part 1

Lucy's POV  
We finally get a full night's sleep together. I stretch and curl into Natsu's arms as I turn to face him. His face is so relaxed as he lightly snores. I carefully memorize his features as he sleeps. I love him what can I say? I sigh out loud and he gently pulls me closer to him. I barely hear him mumble, "I love you Luce." As he snuggled into my neck. 

I giggle and wrap my arms around him and lightly snuggle into his mark. It was like flipping a switch. His eyes snapped open his eyes almost glowing in the soft morning light. He immediately started to nuzzel up and down my neck, dancing around my mark with feather like kisses.

I giggle again and stretch out my neck for him to have easier access I feel the smile on his lips against my neck and next I feel his fanged teeth begin to graze along my mark.

It was an electric shock to my system. I felt my heart speed up, faster than a humming bird. I felt my fingers curl around digging my nails into his back leaving little cresent shaped bruises along his back. I could feel my naked skin against his as the flames of my desire, flashed, licking the now frayed nerves of my body. 

I have no idea when I had gotten on top of Natsu but suddenly I was there. My tongue licking along his collarbone playing with his mark. I could feel his skin tightening with the strain of his muscles flexing below me. My body seemingly having a mind of it's own as I could only barely hold onto consciousness. I feel as I roll my hips against his thrust again and again. I feel as my inner walls tighten around him as I scream out "Natsu!" throwing my head back as I see colorful dots blur my vision. I can't hold on, and everything goes black.

Natsu's POV  
Lucy has passed out on top of me. I smile as I run my fingers through her hair. She is my queen. I can't begin to imagine my days without her. Even just thinking back to a time before I knew her was almost painful. I lightly growl but quickly stop when Lucy stirs in her sleep. 

"Mavis, what have you done to me?" I whisper out loud as I kiss her forehead. I gently pull myself out of her sweet, intoxicating, wetness trying to remember I was going to have the whole day with her. Well three actually, that is how long we rented our room for. 

I take deep breaths trying to calm myself down so I could get us the food we dearly needed. It is late morning now somewhere between 10 and 11. I quickly get dressed after healing the marks on my skin, reminding myself not to wake her up she needed so much more sleep than I do right now. 

It won't be long before she hibernates and the more tired she was the longer it would take her from me. And Mavis knows that the longer she is away from me the crazier I will become. 

I go downstairs and order room service be brought up to us. Almost a full banquet worth of food it has been so long since either of us have eaten a proper meal. I also order roughly the same amount of food be brought up for dinner the following days breakfast as well. Then I'm sure to rent a private hot spring for the two of us after dinner. Turns out they normally don't do that after dinner but when they found out that we were "newlyweds" they quickly agreed and even gave me a deal for the following two days as well. After dinner is best I think because then we don't have to worry about interruptions. 

I smile to myself and also ask about flowers that could maybe get delivered with our food. I pay the asking amount before returning to Lucy with what I think is a small snack and to anyone else would be a full dinner for two. As I'm returning to the room I see Lucy wrapped in a towel and drying her hair with yet another towel.

I'm glad I left a note about getting food before I left. She smiles at me as I set our food out while she quickly gets dressed. We are just finishing our food when I hear a knock on the door. I smile as I get up to get the door, lunch is here. Which is even better because Lucy and I are still starving. She doesn't need to say anything I just know. For one thing she is a new dragon slayer now; her magic power has increased dramatically and suddenly, she will need the extra calories just to keep up her normal physique, then you add in the fact that she is pregnant and well yeah. I more than doubled the food order I would normally make for myself and happy. Minus the fish of course. 

Lucy is practically drooling when she sees me bring in the food and the staff came in and took away our old dishes. The carts they used to deliver the food were decorated generously with red and white roses and lilies. I made sure to have them change the flowers with every delivery too. I place the flowers all around our room as she begins eating again. When I'm done I take the last red rose and place it behind her ear as she was eating some mashed potatoes. 

I grin at her happy squeal and now pink features. We both finish our food and I place the carts out in the hall as I had arranged and I take Lucy's hand gently tugging her to the bedroom to see what all I did with the flowers from before. Lucy gasped out loud tears forming in her eyes as she looked around: I had even taken two roses and torn the petals apart to sprinkle on the bed and pillows. I was pretty proud of myself until I saw her tears. 

"What's wrong Luce?" I ask her, "Did I do something wrong?"

"No! Not at all, in fact you did everything absolutely right," she grabs me and drags me to the bed stripping us of our cloths. 

We spent hours together until we hear the door again. I smile and look at her "Hungry?" laughing when her stomach answered for her, her blush was too adorable, as we quickly got dressed and opened the door getting our food again. This time lilacs and magnolias decorating the cart. I took these and decorated the bathroom with them and came back to eat my dinner with Lucy. 

But when she reached for my hand I instead laughed and grabbed her's. "I have a surprise for you," is all I say taking a bag that I had packed while she was not looking and gently pulled her along taking the now empty carts outside with us as I turned and led her to our private hot springs for the night. 

Lucy's POV  
I gasp as Natsu leads me into our very own private hot springs. The area had been lit with scented strawberry and vanilla candles and there had been flower petals scattered about on the rocks around the springs. Natsu gently stripped me of my cloths kissing on my neck and shoulders as he went. Slowly going down my body as he finished his task. His own clothes having seemingly disappeared while my eyes had closed.

He turns around pulling out the red stone from the bag laying it on top a of the bag as he turned around and joined me stepping into the water pulling me into his arms. We made sweet gentle love as the crystal clear waters lapped against our skin. Honestly I don't really think we needed the stone this time. He kept taking my lips for deep long kisses each time I had orgasmed instead of letting me scream out my pleasure. 

We spent several hours there before he cups my face in his hands. I'm so out of breath it is all I can do to just breathe. I smile at him as I see his loving eyes caress my features we sat there with him still inside me, my legs wrapped around his hips, my arms around his neck, now slack exhaustion having settled in. 

"It's time to go back to our room," he whispers against my neck as he kissed up along it opposite of my mark. I sigh and nod. He smiles as we disentangle ourselves from each other and begin to dry ourselves. "Don't worry, we have this private room the next two nights after dinner too," His smile, like a drug, I can't get enough of it. I feel my own smile as I feel myself glow from the way I'm sure that I'm beaming at him. He takes my hand when we are wrapped in our robes and leads us back to our room. 

Natsu must have arranged for them to clean the room while we were gone because the bed was made up with clean sheets and the flowers all had fresh water and I think there was a few extra flowers as well, but it is quite hard to notice as I pull Natsu to our room making sure to place the stone on our bed side table before pulling our robes off again. 

The next two days followed much like this. The food being delivered the only reason we realized time was passing at all. I smile thinking about it as we pack our things the morning we are supposed to leave. 

We turn in our room keys and thank the staff. Natsu pays them well and assures them that we would be back again soon. I frown a little thinking when will we have time to come back but shake it from my head. Natsu was probably thinking about after the wedding. I smile and lean on his shoulder. 

I no longer feel starved for either food nor affection. I feel content as we leave the lovely inn behind. 'Dragon's Water Den' I laugh as I see the name and point it out to Natsu. 

"Why do you think we will be back? They know more about dragons than the average person. They even recognized our marks." He smiled at me. I blush as I laughed. 

"We will definitely have to come back then," I smile at him. 

"I already have reservations for after the wedding and for when our child should be hatching. The warmth of the hot springs will be good for our baby's health." Natsu reassures me I can't stop smiling at him. We were walking away from the inn with our arms wrapped around each other. Our bags on our backs. 

I sigh, "Ready to go home?"

"Anywhere is home so long as you are there," he grins back at me. 

I laugh out loud and swat at him, "How corny can you be?" 

He wraps his arms around me again ignoring the swat and chuckled. "With you? Probably more than any person has the right to be." I blush at his answer and squeeze my face into his chest effectively hiding my blush. 

'He is so sweet.' I think to myself. I pulled at his hair until he looks down at me and I kiss him sweetly, snuggling into his arms as we walked to the end of town. Where we then adjusted our bags and went into Dragon Force and made our way home.


	10. Chapter 5 Part 2

Natsu's POV  
We flew much faster home than on the way there. It didn't even take half the day. I'm still not to used to flying but I can guess that the weather was in our favor helping to push us along. 

We arrived in Magnolia in time for a late lunch which we take and head to the guild. Walking silently holding hands, Lucy was laying her head on my shoulder as we walked and I offered to carry her but she declined saying she was enjoying the walk. We get to the guild and walk straight up to the S class mission board and pick a couple more missions again close to each other. 

I barely recall what they were about as we took them to Mira who stamped them approved as we began to walk out of the guild again. We drop by Lucy's apartment and pay the landlady and we take off with fresh supplies. This time we finish the missions quickly coming back home again the same day they were far closer than the previous ones. We spend the next three weeks going on mission after mission. 

We were exhausted but as we finished the last mission heading home we stop at an all you can eat buffet deal. We eat to our hearts content before heading home. There really is nothing like sharing a meal with the one you love, or a bed I smile to myself. 

The sex was plenty and just as amazing but we no longer seemed to be starving, dragging each other off whenever an opportunity arrived. Now there were simply times that we would lay down and hold each other or when we would play with each other's hair, snuggling into each other's arms basking in the simple comfort the other provided. I can't believe how much fun doing nothing was. 

We did have fun too, we had played a couple more games of tag throughout the city of Magnolia. For some reason we only played that here at home never on our missions. It just felt right here. The way the air just seemed clearer and it seemed that the citizens of Magnolia not only got used to it but were fans of it. We would hear them cheering us on as we played either flying or sprinting through town. The love and affection from our friends and neighbors was almost too much sometimes.

We finally made it to the guild found a booth and just collapsed into it. I waved at Mira and put up one finger signaling to bring us only one helping of our now usual order. Since we ate not to long ago. but flying really does take it out of us. I pull Lucy into my arms and I feel her sigh out contently before dozing off. I soon follow her lightly snuggling into her soft golden hair.

***

It's not too long before I feel someone gently shaking me. I groan and open my eyes to see Mira had brought our food over to us. She looked worried. I smile at her. 

"Just tired," I tell her as I begin waking Lucy.

She nods and when Lucy is awake she starts talking to us both, "I know you are trying to save up a bunch but do you really need that much money for the wedding?"

I shake my head, no only one was really for the wedding but instead of telling her that i say, "No we will be taking some time off soon and we didn't want to be rushed into going back to work."

"Oh the honeymoon, of course!" She grinned. "Well I'll leave you two alone then just take it easy okay?" I nod in agreement. 

When she was it off earshot I whispered low enough only Luce could hear me. "Tomorrow we meet with the contractor about the blueprints," She nods and smiles at me. We had agreed to let a professional take care of the work while we were out on missions and they should be done in about a month. Just in time for Lucy to hibernate comfortably in our new home. 

While she did that I would create something like a second basement somewhere comfortable for her to hide in when she was ready to actually lay our child's egg. I hate the fact that she won't even let me be near her but at the same time I understood. The female dragon is the one charged with protecting our child making sure to give him or her all the nutrition that they may need including in our case, fire. I sigh out loud. "Let's eat and go home and get some sleep," I say at a normal speaking level. She agrees and we quickly do just that. 

When we are in her little apartment I pull her into my arms and we snuggle under the covers. She is about 10 weeks along now. Soon I will hear our baby's heartbeat. I smile at the thought before drifting off to sleep. 

Lucy's POV

'10 weeks along now.' I think to myself. I'm always hungry and achy now. But I'm sure that at least part of that was from all the missions Natsu and I have been going on, I sigh. 

Today's the day we meet the contractor. I get up Natsu sleepily follows me into the shower. I wake him up thoroughly while we are in there and we get ready rather quickly after that. It's a good thing that we agreed to meet this afternoon. I smile to myself as I make us lunch. 

Natsu and Happy had already emptied out their little house for the demolition that was scheduled for that night. Hell Gajeel was invited over to eat any left over metal before they arrived and he had apparently been going over almost every night doing just that. Apparently there was more metal than I thought there was. 

So we met the contractor at his office and go over some different blueprints that we liked. Natsu really wanted a big house, almost the size of my old mansion. I just smile and agree it's not like we couldn't use the space and Natsu already has plenty of land to put it on. 

We end up deciding on nine bedrooms not including a nursery that would connect to the master bedroom. But it did include a spare bedroom that would essentially be a guest room. I hope, I love Natsu and I love kids. I don't know how I feel about having 8 of my own though, maybe five? The thought of a large family does sound wonderful.

Extra large closet spaces for all of them and three bathrooms two of which have extra large tubs and the third just a shower stall; that is not including the master bathroom that would have both the extra large tub and a spacious shower. I smile at Natsu he really is going all out trying to make me as comfortable as possible. The living room and kitchen were going to be huge but considering how often everyone from the guild breaks into my little apartment I can assume the same will happen to our home. We finalize some details, small details and he assures us that they will indeed finish on time, thanks of course, to the use of magic. 

We thank him and make our way to the guild happily holding hands. I grin at Natsu pulling away. I see his confused look that swiftly changes into a big grin as I change into Dragon Force. I lightly blow fire at him before running away. We spend a good two hours playing until I decide to fly far into the sky feeling the early spring-late winter sunshine against me. I sigh and slowly do a back flip pulling my wings in again as I dive down towards the ground, feeling the wind force it's way against my scales and hair until I pull up again letting my wings catch the air, lifting me again. 

I land by the guild doors with Natsu close beside me. I feel his arm ever so gently wrap around my waist, ever so slightly guiding me to the bar so that I could talk to my friends. We have sort of started sitting alone at the booth quite a bit recently but considering how tired and busy we have been no one has complained of us becoming loners, at least not yet. 

Now that we are rested and all our plans have been finalized for the new house it was time to prepare for the wedding and to get some much needed friend time. Before I disappear for a couple months. 

Natsu's POV  
We are sitting at the bar when all of the sudden I hear it. *Thump-Thump Thump-Thump* My head shoots up straight and I all but tackle Lucy. She giggles when she looks at me questioningly. 

I whisper, " I finally hear it." 

Her eyes go wide and she purrs as she places her hands on top of my own which are now laying so extremely gently on her stomach. 

"Hear what?" Grey asked completely confused as to why I shot out of chair when I had been talking to him until now. 

Lucy just laughs and replies, "Oh Master is just calling us." She lied to cover up my mistake. I just smile at her. It's time to see Gramps again. He is the only living parental figure that either of us have anymore, so we have been keeping him in the loop but no one else knows yet.

"Oh, okay then;" Grey is still confused but let's it go as we make our way up to Masters office and knock on the door.

"Come in," we hear Gramps call out distractedly. 

We come in with huge grins and closed the door tightly activating the silence charm that prevented anyone from hearing what was said in the room. He looked up at us expectantly and he pales. "Please tell me you don't have anymore surprises for me?" he begged.

We laugh at that and shake our heads. "No Gramps just an update! I can hear our babies heartbeat!" I almost scream. "Can you believe it? 10 weeks already." I look over at a giggling Lucy with a huge smile on her face that had to be a mirror image of mine it was so huge. 

"10 weeks? Has it really been that long?" When did you start to hear the heartbeat?" Master is almost like a doting father expecting his first grandchild even though Laxus is good actual grandson.

"Just now, I've been listening very closely for the last three weeks," I answer.

"Yeah he almost tackled me jumping at me in the guild hall," Lucy agreed. 

"Do you feel any movement or kicking," Gramps was hovering by Lucy careful not to touch. 

I saw Lucy frown before she answered, "Master, I don't think I will ever feel my baby kick. I'm pretty sure that I will lay their egg before that happens," She spoke oh so quietly. 

"Wait that's not right," I look at Lucy seeing for the first time that this had actually been on her mind. She looked at me and so did Gramps. "The magic that connects you to our baby after you lay their egg will still let you feel them as if you are caring them. You just don't have to feel it 100% of the time. Think of it like a baby monitor you can turn it on and turn it off as you see fit," I trail off I had started off strong and slowly gotten quieter as I went. Lucy was crying huge crocodile tears and I had no idea what to do. 

Gramps just kind of smirked at me like he knew exactly what was going on when I looked at him for help. He motioned for me to just wait it out as I was already holding her tightly against my chest. Eventually Lucy's tears finally slowed and I kissed her tears away. There was nothing I could really do but that felt right. 

Finally Lucy spoke, "You have no idea how wonderful it is to hear that I will still feel our baby kick or move around. But please know that it IS a good thing. I am happy." I nod at her understanding just a little I think. 

"Oh and if you want others will be able to feel as well like if they put their hand on your belly it works the same exact way," I was hoping she wouldn't cry again thankfully she didn't but I did see Gramps grin just as big as Lucy's so I think I said something right. 

I hear Lucy begin to purr gently to herself or maybe to our baby? Either way I get down on my knees again and nuzzle her softly, her still flat belly, trying to tickle her with my nose as I joined her purring. 

"May I?" Gramps asked holding out a hand but staying further away. 

"No movement yet but yes you may," Lucy answered him. The look on his face told stories I could only imagine. He looked so happy to be a part of our moment. He placed his hand softly on her belly as Lucy and I purred. 

The three of us would have looked so weird at that moment if someone would have barged in. Lucy standing and purring Gramps with his hand on her belly and me on my knees nosing her belly and purring in the middle of Master's office but I'm happy. I feel a little bad about not telling Grey about our baby and I know Lucy hates not telling Levy but if we do we might accidently hurt them just because of our instincts. 

We won't tell anyone until after Lucy hibernates and after she lays the egg or eggs. There is very much a possibility that we could have twins it is not uncommon among either dragons or dragon slayers. Something that most people don't know is that after the egg/eggs are laid it will take another 10 months before they hatch. Yes they take longer than the average human, a total of 14 months instead of 9. I decide to let Gramps know that as we are about to leave his office and he nods his head as if he already knew. 

"You know Lucy and Levy are not the only ones who know how to read books," he replied slyly. "After your first surprise trip up here I have been doing quite a bit of research on the topic. I want to be ready and able to help if I can." 

We told him about our plans how we met the contractor today and finalized the blueprints for the new house. About how we plan to take them to Dragon's Water Den Inn when it was time and after agreeing with Lucy; I invited him to come with us when it was time. 

We also planned for Levy and Grey to come but we were waiting until closer to time to ask them. We did tell Gramps just in case so that if we didn't get to ask them he could make sure they came anyway. After all it would take days to get there by train and we would not be able to fly them there ourselves. I marked it on the calendar for him so he would not forget. Just putting egg and Dragon's Water Den so that if anyone were to walk in and read it they wouldn't know what it was about. 

We said our goodbyes and headed out. I picked Lucy up bridal style as we got to the bottom of the stairs and carried her back to the bar stool we had left just a little while ago. 

"So what did Master want?" Grey came over as Mira asked. 

"Oh just some details about the volcano mission from a few weeks ago," Lucy answered a little bored trying to hide the smile in her eyes. 

"Lu-chan!" Levy called out as she came rushing over giving Lucy a reason to release her smile from captivity. I love watching her react to every little thing around her. 

"We need to go over some details for the wedding!" Levy was almost breathless from running over. 

"Yeah, are you guys ready for wedding planning hell?" Grey added in smirking. 

I hear the giggle in Lucy's voice as she happily agrees and Levy pulls out a huge binder and a pen. The four of us sit down at a table and discuss everything from the budget and flower arrangements to seating arrangements. Thankfully I will have finished hibernating and have laid our child's egg a good month if not more before the wedding was scheduled to take place.

It seemed to take hours and when I looked up I saw that it was actually dark outside already. I sighed out loud as I began to cuddle with Lucy in our little booth, trying to stay awake as we debated on the pros and cons of adding a kids table for the few children in the guild. right now it was only one so we decided against it. But if there was at least two children we would go ahead with the order. 

Finally I hear Lucy yawn loudly and look up at her and I smile pulling her in for a kiss. "Times up," I announce as I pick Lucy up bridal style. "It's time to go home. We probably won't come in tomorrow but if you want we can arrange to meet at the apartment to go over any other details?" I look down at the still sitting Levy and Grey who nodded. "How about 4pm?" I ask. They nodded again now yawning themselves. The four of us left the guild and went our separate ways.


	11. Chapter 6 Part 1

Lucy's POV  
I felt so sleepy and honestly it was getting hard to concentrate on the wedding details. I mean even with my background with the aristocrats I didn't see a reason to care if the napkins were white or ivory. I'm sure paper towels would work just fine! This is how I knew it was time to go home. I'm the bride if I don't care then who should? 

I yawned out perhaps a little too loud. I see Natsu smile and pull me in for a kiss before picking me up bridal style. I was starting to doze off so I only really heard the part about them coming over around 4 tomorrow. I smile as Natsu carries me home the slight sway of his walk rocking me. I snuggle my face into his neck as I fall asleep in his arms. 

When I woke up I was securely wrapped in Natsu's arms. His head was on my shoulder his lips parted slightly as he let out soft snores I could feel his chest moving in time to his breathing. I smile, his features were so soft as he lay there holding me tight. I noticed for the first time that I was actually wearing pajamas for once. It was just a light pink nighty that just barely covered my bottom but I was wearing them. I pull Natsu closer and snuggle into his soft pink hair. I feel him adjust as well pulling me closer as I drift back off into a deeper sleep. 

Natsu's POV  
I woke up to an unpleasant squealing sound, I jumped up and used myself to cover Lucy in case it was some kind of attack one of my hands covering her stomach. My eyes were searching for the source of the noise when I realized it was Mira she was standing in the doorway to our bedroom with Levy and Grey behind her. 

"What the hell?" I whisper yelled at them; somehow Lucy slept through that racket and I was not about to wake her. "What the hell are you doing here your not supposed to be here until this afternoon?" 

"Flamebrain it is 4 pm how long did you guys stay up?" Grey's face was flushed and he was looking away. 

I looked down remembering I had actually put pajamas on both me and Lucy last night when I saw my blue pajamas pants; thankful I covered Luce with the blankets better so that they couldn't see more of her, "What? No we went straight to bed there is no way we slept all day," I all but yelled disturbing Lucy I froze and when she settled back into her deep sleep I motioned for them all to leave the room. They did and I followed still in just my pants as I silently closed the bedroom door. 

I look at the clock above the couch and sure enough it was 4:30. "But how?" They followed my gaze to the clock. 

"Well when we didn't get an answer we went back to the guild and got Mira knowing she could get us in and we found you two cuddled up in each other's arms sleeping away," Grey responded. 

I gave them a burning glare as my attention went to Mira. "And how exactly did you get into our home let alone our bedroom?" I ground out. I know that Lucy had put enchantments on the whole apartment to keep unwanted guest out and more on just the bedroom. 

"Well a girl has to have a few secrets," Mira giggled in response. I glared at her and turned to Levy. Who had been so red the whole time I'm sure she was about to faint and I continued to stare her down until finally...

"Okay look Mira had an extra key from when she used to house sit the apartment and she was chanting the whole time until she saw you two!" It was Grey who broke. 

I glared at Mira and held out my hand and waited for her to give me the key. She broke our trust by coming here. She sighed and handed over the key. 

"We were only worried about you!" It was Levy this time. 

"Do you understand what happens when dragon slayers are interrupted? Or when they catch someone spying on them? Do you have any idea of how close you were to dying back there?" I hissed at her turning my glare to each of them in turn until I returned to Levy. "Lucy told me that she learned a lot about dragon slayers with you. So how do you not know that can never break into their den?" My glare never leaving her eyes I could almost see her welting from being under my stare.

"..." She tried to speak I saw as her mouth opened and then closed but she couldn't seem to think of a reply or excuse. 

"What happens?" Grey of course had to ask.

"We take out the threat," my voice had to be colder than his demon slayer ice magic; my glare colder still. I watched as they each had a chill go through them I could see as they all flinched even Mira at my words.

"Never do that again. You're lucky we were sleeping and that Mira fucking squealed!" My anger had only grown while I lectured them. "We wouldn't have even noticed it was you until it was over otherwise..." My voice gave out as I realized that I would have killed them. My own words echoed back at me haunting me. My anger turned to grief as I stood there tears started to flow freely down my cheeks. 

Awkwardly Grey put his arm around my shoulders as the girls stepped far back; realisation of just how dangerous it was having finally sank in when they saw me being comforted by Grey of all people. I hated it but I appreciated it. I mumbled about never saying a word about this to anyone and Grey just smiled. The girls were far enough away that they couldn't hear us. 

"You have to tell me these things, I don't know them. At least give me an easy book that says hey don't do this shit!" Grey whispered cuffing the back of my head with his open hand. I laughed and told him he had to wait about a month and a half and we would tell him a lot of things. He groaned but agreed smiling. 

My tears had stopped and I was now smiling at Grey so the girls came back over. "We're sorry Natsu," Levy apologized. 

"Yeah we were just worried and when I saw you I couldn't help but think about how absolutely adorable you two were together," Mira continued. 

"Look we were probably just tired we have been going on a lot of s class mission and I mean a lot." I say.

"24," Mira supplied for me, I nod. 

"Right so we probably just need to sleep for a day or two. Dragon slayers are like that we hibernate after stressful activities or even before if we know that it is coming. I think 24 missions in three weeks counts don't you?" I asked them and they nodded. Is there anything that can't wait a month or two for us I look at Levy and Grey and Levy flips open her binder to look.

"Only flowers and then only if you want something rare or hard to get," Levy looks up at me. 

I answer saying, "pink, orange and red flowers; roses, lilies, and magnolias a little baby's breath to tie them together. I don't think those should be too hard right?" I ask smiling remembering how much Lucy loved them at the Dragon's Water Den Inn. 

Levy took notes. "Is there anything I can answer now while Luce is asleep?" I ask hoping to take a little stressed away from her. Levy nods and we then figure out who I wanted my other groomsmen to be: Gajeel and Loke and a few other trivial things. 

"So you guys hibernate?" Grey asked when we were done. 

"Yeah, it is kind of difficult to prepare for to say the least. Females do it far more than the males. Why?" was my response. 

"So why haven't you ever done it before?" Grey asked. 

I stare at him a moment before realizing he never actually noticed and started to laugh at him. "Grey, hibernating can be anywhere from months on end like your thinking it just a couple days. Don't you remember me sleeping for a week at a time after a huge battle?" I had to wipe the tears from my eyes as I was laughing the earlier tension all but forgotten. 

"Oh I thought that was just because you were hurt," he mumbled. "I guess that answers that though."

All four of us were smiling again and I had swung my arm around Grey's shoulders as we were chuckling. The girl's were smiling as well although Mira had a sad look in her eyes. I noticed and when it was time for them to leave I stop her asking to talk a minute first. 

We watched as Levy and Grey left waving as they went smiles still apparent on their faces. I turned my attention back to Mira. I saw her flinch a little before I asked, "So what's on your mind?"

She looks at me shocked and was about to deny it when she looked up and saw the no nonsense look on my face before sighing, "I was just so happy that you and Lucy were actually together. I know it's dumb but there was a small, very stupid, part of me thinking maybe you two were just acting. I know it's crazy but I never really got to see you two do more than hold hands or you carrying her princess style and you guys did that before. I know I saw you two kiss when you first announced you engagement but otherwise nothing except when you fell asleep together in the booth the other night but that wasn't really a first time for that either." 

I smile at her and ask, "So does that mean you just want us to show more affection for each other around you?" 

She blushes a little bit and shows me a little devise that had a picture on it. Confused I look at the picture and realise it was me and Lucy snuggled into each other's arms. My face was against her breast as my arms were around her back. Lucy's hair was spread across the sheets behind her and if you look close enough you could see that I was kissing her just at her collar bone. Her arms were around my neck. Mira must have taken the picture as she was walking in. 

"You need to give me that," I demand my voice deep and husky. "Then delete it." She nods a little surprised I wasn't upset. I glance behind me towards the bedroom. 

Mira seems to understand and smiles at me, "Well I should be going I'll make a large print of this and you can pick it up at the bar when you ready. I'll delete it after you pick it up." She leaves as I wave at her and close the door behind her. 

I all but run to the bedroom to find Lucy still asleep. I crawl in beside her and start to kiss on her neck and shoulders. I get a small "hmm" in response but otherwise she just snuggles into me and drifts into a deeper sleep. I frown and listen carefully directing all my attention to her small belly my heart, all but stops. My breathing goes ragged as realization dawns on me. 

I quickly get dressed and run to the guild ignoring everyone's huffs as I run into the guild. I even ignore Grey and Levy as I run past them up to Master's office. 

"Gramps! I run in without knocking not caring that Mira was there. He looks up at me with a worried expression seeing my frantic one. "It's Lucy!" I stop noticing Mira at last. 

Master notices and thanks Mira for the report and that he would talk to her later. She nods and slowly leaves the room. Master closes the door activating the silence charm and turns to me. "Out with it boy; what's wrong?" 

I break down in tears and fall to my knees, "Lucy started hibernating early." I walked and looked Master in the eyes as I said the next part, "We are having triplets." I see Master's eyes go huge as saucers before I continue. "Gramps she won't wake up for at least two months maybe longer." 

"I don't know of a single case of a dragon having three babys at once. Twins are fairly usual but triplets?" I sob my hands trying desperately to wipe the tears away only to be covered again before my hands were even away from my face. 

Gramps comes over and rubs my shoulder as I cry when my tears are finally drying up he speaks up, "You know I have been researching the whole process and I actually did come across something like this, actually I came across several even a few where they had quadruplets." I freeze looking up at him praying for an answer. 

He smiles down at me and says, "she will wake up just fine. She will actually be stronger for it and so will all of your children. You have done nothing wrong and neither has she." He looks me in the eye before continuing, "If anything you have done absolutely everything right."

My tears no longer flowing but staining my cheeks none the less. I sigh out loud. "Gramps I don't think you understand." my voice was low but it still cracked as I looked down at my hands. "I will slowly go crazy the longer she is hibernating. We were only planning a month maybe a month and a half not two or more." I look up at him again before adding, "Gramps I'm not exaggerating or being dramatic the longer I am away from my mate the worse it will be." My hands start shaking again. 

"Natsu, you don't have to be away from her." Master looks me hard in the eyes before continuing. "Look Natsu you can take care of Lucy even while she is asleep. I was planning to give you this when she started hibernating and it looks like that now is the time." Gramps walks over to a bookshelf and picks up a rather small but very delicate book the edges look every frail and you could easily see that the pages had yellowed and three paper itself was fragile before he walked back to me. Carefully laying the book in my hands. 

"Natsu this book will be your lifeline to Lucy while she sleeps; read it carefully and follow the instructions and she will wake up exactly when she needs to. Not to early and not to late." Gramps pats me on the back. "Don't forget to take care of yourself too, if Lucy senses that you are under any more stress than before she will very possible stay asleep longer or wake up to soon endangering your children." 

I carefully wrap the book in my scarf holding it more tenderly than broken glass. I look back to Master and smile for the first time since leaving the apartment and thank him. He hugs me close and told me, "anytime at all." I continue to smile and clean my face before running out of his office and running back Lucy again ignoring all those around me but this time I had a smile on my face. 

Grey walked over to Mira and asked, "What do you think that was about?" 

She only shook her head, "I don't know but it had something to do with Lucy."

I continued to ignore them as I ran through the guild doors. I was only barely aware that I overheard the conversation at all.


	12. Chapter 6 Part 2

Still Natsu's POV  
The hours ticked by as I read and reread the book hardly believing my eyes. I kept rereading it until I could almost recite it by heart and then I read it again. My mind argued back at what I was reading but at the same time my instincts told me that it was true.

I could talk to my mate still and get answers. Granted it would be completely unnoticeable if I had not read this book first but I could according to this book Converse with my mate and even make love with her. 

'It is highly encouraged that you continue to have sex even while the female is hibernating. Do not mistake this for rape you still get her consent first it is just harder to understand her consent unless you have either A) Done this before or B) Have been instructed on how to do it such as this book will guide you to do.'

My mate can answer me and give me permission! Maybe I won't have to go crazy. My thoughts were racing around as I read the whole book again. I do not want to mess this up. I want Lucy to be the happiest person on Earthland and I couldn't have that if I hurt her in any way. 

I looked up at the clock again this time it was showing that it was around 5 am. I snuggled into bed with Lucy and pulled her in close and decided to give it a harmless try. 

"Lucy I love you, do you love me?" I watch carefully as she gave a small smile and gently snuggled into me. I breath a sigh of relief it worked just as the book described. "It looks like I won't go crazy then as long as your by my side." again a small smile appeared on her sweet lips.

"Lucy can I kiss you now?" I needed her I needed her so bad right now. It didn't need to be sex just a little taste of her love and I would be fine. Again I see a small smile on her face I gently reach down and give her a tender kiss it was more than a peck but not as passionate as if she were awake. I sigh in relief when the kiss ended and I see her frown. "I'm confused Lucy I thought you said it was okay?" I see her smile again. "Did you want more then?" again a smile. 

Now it's my turn to smile, "I wonder how much more you could want?" I ponder out loud. "Just kisses?" a frown this time. Surely not sex already?" a small smile. "Well if that's what you want then that is what you get." I pulled off my clothes and gently caress her body kissing and nibbling as I went going around her little nighty careful not to damage it but leaving it on. I know that I get carried away and that she would be unhappy at the thought of me ruining her clothes. 

If anything working through the silky fabric seemed to amplify the sensations for the both of us. I could hear her moan even in her sleep too my administrations. I slowly worked my way down eating her out once I got to her devine center. The smell of her arousal drove me nearly insane but I knew that Lucy, although loves to be treated this way, was also very impatient when it came to making love. I look to her face and ask her, "Do you want me to continue to eat you out?" A frown. "So you want me to thrust into you now?" a smile but not nearly so small as the others appeared. "Your wish is my command." 

The sensations drive me to the edge and over and over again as I thrust into her hot center I vaguely realise that Lucy's fingers have curled giving her handfuls of the sheets. I smile again. "Luce I'm about to come is that okay?" a smile, thank Mavis. And then I scream out my release coming deep inside of her. I kiss her again deep and passionate as I slowly make my way down to her belly kissing and nudging, nosing her belly. I purr to her and our babies until I fell asleep, clutching her close to me. 

When I woke up this time I was relaxed almost soothed. I did not like everything that I had learned from the book but it more than made up for it on the parts that I did. I grin as I sweetly cuddled my mate in my arms purring very loudly as I nuzzel her tummy seeing for the first time a little pudge. I jump up and hold Lucy tight and tell her I can actually see it now and how super excited I was. I glide my fingers along her belly kissing her neck when I see her smile at my words. 

After a few hours of cuddling I get up and clean us up careful with Lucy in the bath before dressing her in more modest pajamas long sleeves and pants, I talk to her about who should watch after her while I go on a mission. The book said I needed to spend several hours away from her at least every other day so that I didn't stress her out more but the thought of leaving her all alone was to much for me. We decided on Mira and if she was too busy, which was a real concern, then Levy. I smile down at my mate. "You know it won't be long before we can tell the others about the babies," I say as I kiss along her ear, I see her smile again. "Don't worry I won't tell until you wake up so that way we can tell them together," I reassure her. "I better leave now or I won't go at all and I want you and our babies healthy. I love you Lucy I'll be back once I'm sure it has been long enough." I watch as I see her small smile again. 

At the guild I walk in and find Levy already sitting at the bar talking to Mira. So I walk up to them with a smile plastered to my face which stopped their conversation as they looked at me. 

"Natsu what's wrong? And where is Lucy?" Levy asked me. I guess my smile was a little too plastered so I dropped it. 

"Well..." I start off saying as I rubbed the back of my neck. "Do you two remember everything from yesterday?" They nod and wait for me to continue. "What do you remember about hibernating?" I all them.

"Well you said that dragon slayers do it when they deal with stress mostly after the fact and that females..." Levy stopped. 

"Females do it more often," Mira finished for Levy. They both have concerned looks on their faces. 

"Lu-Chan?" Levy asked nervously. I just nodded at her. 

"Wait you really stressed her out that much with the missions?" Mira asked. "That doesn't really make sense."

I face palm myself. How to go about this. The wedding of course and the honeymoon. I look up at them and say just that, "Wedding and honeymoon." 

"Ohh," the girls say together. I try not to face palm again, dear Mavis help me. 

"So here is the thing, I have to leave her every other day for several hours or it can be bad for her mental health and her body will basically dump a bunch of stress into her body for no reason." I wait for them to process this. I don't understand I thought Levy was supposed to be super smart. I watch but they just stare at me. I sigh but continue, "But if I'm still in Magnolia I won't be able to stay away from her; my dragon instincts will drag me back to her." They are awwing at me and I am starting to feel uncomfortable. "Can I get one of you two to check on her every couple of hours? Just make sure she is okay and I'll go on some mission or other to make the time pass by?" I finally ask.

"Of course Natsu! Lu-Chan is my best friend," Levy answers and Mira also agrees. 

I sigh out in relief now time for the really hard part to explain. "This will take several weeks since this is her first time. It can even take as much as two months maybe longer are you sure it's okay?" Oh Mavis I hope that sounded convincing. 

"Oh Natsu that long I'm so sorry," Mira cooed at me. 

"How long was your first time?" Levy asked. 

I look at Levy, I can't help but face palm myself. With my hand still in my face I say, "Levy I was a baby."

"Oh right," she giggles. "duh."

"So Mira how long have I been here? Do you know?"I ask hoping for a miracle. 

She laughs a little, "only about 20 minutes." 

I groan out loud and let my head hit the counter. "I guess I'll go pick out a mission," I grumble as I walk over and look at the board. I don't much care if it's a S class mission or not and the regular board was closer. They all seem to take to long though. Someone wanting their house cleaned another wanting a wizard entertainer for the weekend. I start to turn around and head to the S class missions when I see Grey making a bee line towards me. 

I grumble a bit more but wait for him anyway. "Hey flame brain let's go on a mission together I heard you have time to burn." 

I ignore the insult. "All these will take to long though," I grumble. 

He pulls out a flyer that he had been holding and hands it to me. I give him a weird look before reading it. 'Need help, I have goblins infesting my yard should only take a few hours.' I look at Grey and was about to nod when I saw it was a S class mission. "How did you get this?" I ask him suspiciously. 

He holds his hands up in surrender, "Easy there Mira handed it to me she said it just came in." I frown at him that doesn't make any sense at all. Grey is not a S class wizard. 

I walk over to Mira and show her the flyer and ask her if she knows anything about it. "Yeah I told Grey to give that to you it's relatively close not that that matters to much now that you can fly and I thought it was exactly what you needed." 

I nod, "And can Grey go with me?"

Mira stops and taps her finger on her chin thinking a moment before answering, "Well if Master approves then yes otherwise there would need to be at least two other S class wizards for him to go with." 

I look at Grey and grin at him, "looks like we need to talk too Gramps." I guess he was relieved that I was willing to let him go because he was already running up the stairs two at a time and for once he was fully clothed too. I laugh at him as I follow him to Gramps office. He was already inside and I had heard him ask already before I walked into the office. 

Master looks at me calmly almost studying me before he asked, "Did you finish the book?" 

"I have it memorized Gramps," I respond proudly. 

"Flame brain reads?" Grey questioned. I roll my eyes at him but didn't take the bait. 

"Grey can you step outside a moment," Master looks at him as he says it letting him know that it was not a request. He nods and leaves the room I step over and activate the silence charm. I look at Gramps and see he is holding out a hand. I quickly pull out the carefully wrapped book and give it to him. 

He flips through it a moment until he finds a page he likes. He begins to read aloud, "When two mates have bonded appropriately they will eventually begin to ..." Master stops and looks at me. 

"Read each other's minds. This can cause some confusion between them if they are not aware that it was a possibility to begin with. But if the two are aware then they will be able to have full conversations even while one is hibernating and the other is not." I finish for him. I see Master grin a little before flipping a few more pages. 

"If two dragon slayers fail to continue to have sex while the female is hibernating which is done just before she lays her eggs ..." He stops again. 

"The male will slowly go insane from the loss or perceived loss of his mate. He will slowly die from the inside out. His magic will grow weaker his appetite will disappear and lastly he will simply lose the will to live." My face is neutral as I recite the book to him. 

He nods again as if satisfied. "Natsu are you sure you can take this mission right now?" he seemed concerned for me which made me smile a little. 

"I talked to Luce this morning about it. Not through the mind reading thing but the other the yes or no thing. I'm okay Gramps really. The book mentions that I have to leave her for several hours at least every other day so she and our babies can be healthy. That's the only reason I'm going. I plan to be back tonight," It felt good to be able to talk without anyone judging me or my reasons. Yeah Master is questioning me but only to see if I was okay. Not to poke fun at me and certainly not to hold it against me later. "Thank you, it really means a lot to me that you asked."

He smiles at me, "You should have asked her to be your mate sooner. You have matured so much in such a short time." We both laugh at this. 

"So do you really want to take Grey with you?"He asked next. 

I grin at him before asking, "Did you know I asked him to be my best man?"

He laughs out loud, "Really? Grey your best man I think I have heard it all now."

We continue to laugh for a while and I give him an update on Lucy, how Mira and Levy would check on her for me so that I can relax a little and actually leave for missions to take my time with them. 

"That's good to hear and it will probably do her good too just having other ladies around her during this time." Master approved of our plans. "Okay Natsu you can take Grey on any S class mission while Lucy is hibernating but only if you feel like you can handle it on your own if the need were to arise." 

I nod laughing and thank him. "So do you think we have tortured him enough yet?" I ask.

Again Master laughs and says, "I'm sure."

I walk out of the office still laughing with Master. "Grey, you can go with Natsu but only for the next two months. After that I'm cutting you off until you make S class yourself. But this will give you a little taste of what they are like normally," Master tells him. "Also Grey your clothes need to stay on." I have a hard time not laughing at him as he went from jumping up and down celebrating in only his boxers to searching for his clothes yet again and mumbling apologies. 

I look at Gramps and he smiles and winks at me before returning to his office closing the door again stopping just before and saying, "Oh and Natsu good job with the book but you can't tell anyone what is in it or I will revoke Grey's permission." Then he nodded at Grey who heard every word before finally closing the door after I agree. 

I look at Grey, "Any questions?" He shakes his head no his features a little pale. I'm trying so hard to keep a straight face it is almost comical. "Great then let's go take care of those goblins." He agrees now fully dressed we head to Mira. 

"Mira I have permission for two months" Grey tells her. 

"Only if he goes with me," I add. 

"That's great news congratulations Grey," Mira takes the mission and stamps it for us. We walk outside and he looks at the flyer again. "It says it's in Hargeon it will take us a few hours to get there but we should be able to come back in the first train in the morning." Grey talks out loud. 

I laugh at him, "Grey I haven't taken a train in months, do you really see me doing it now?"


	13. Chapter 7 Part 1

"Wait I can't fly like you and Lucy how do you expect...Aaaaaaahhhhhh!" I interrupt him by going into Dragon Force and picking him up under his armpits and taking him high in the sky. Even holding him I can barely hear him with the wind rushing by my ears. I'm sure he is still screaming his little head off but I ignore the slight urge to drop him and catch him again and just head to our destination. 

We arrive in less than an hour. Gray must have stopped screaming at some point because he just dropped to the ground when I let him go. I check on him and see that he must have passed out because he is it cold. 

"Hey stripper we're here!" I yell at him while shaking him. He finally got up and started frantically backing away from me shaking. I'm confused until I realize that I'm still in dragon force. I laugh and let my features return to normal. 

Are you ready for your first official S class mission?" I taunt him.

"Yeah yeah whatever," he goes to dust his clothes off to find them gone. "Hey!"

"Don't look at me you wearing them when we stopped. Also don't forget what Gramps said." I yawn out, my hands clasped behind my head as I wait for him to get dressed again mumbling to himself. 

We go to the clients house and get to work. The job itself isn't really that hard and between my fire and Grey's ice we are making short work of them.

"You know you should really ask Juvia out," I say as if it's a second thought. I see Gray flinch losing one of the goblins. "Hey pay attention to what your doing!" I reprimand him. 

"I was, you just distracted me!" Gray started to argue until he sees me point down at him. His clothes were gone. He quickly corrects his clothing and as we finish off the last goblin I melt what ice is leftover on the lawn so the client wouldn't complain. 

"Let's get the reward, this took a lot longer than a few hours," I grumble. We return to the client and she inspects the yard and happily pays us the reward. 

As we are leaving town Gray who had been quite a really long time now speaks up, "Why do you think I should ask her out?"

"Juvia? Well because you're in love with her of course," was my response. I was going to go into Dragon Force and carry Gray back to the guild but decided to wait. I still have time to burn anyway. Might as well let Gray talk a little, for now anyway. 

"How can you say that? What makes you think I'm in love with her?" He seems shaken. I walk closer and set my hand on his shoulder and turn him to face me. We are stopped in the middle of the road. 

"Gray, I'm a dragon slayer," I tell him. Trying to get him to understand. 

"Yeah so?" I take a deep breath. I guess I'm just going to have to tell him. 

"Gray, I have dragon senses like hearing and smell," he still looks clueless. "Gray I can smell your hormones whenever your around her," there I said it out loud he will just have to deal with it now. 

"Wait you can smell hormones? How long have you been able to do that?" 

I look at him like he is stupid, which he is, especially right now, "forever."

"But..." He stops and he just looks at my deadpanned look. 

"Look stripper, you like her a lot might I add. You only smell like that when she is around or when you are talking or thinking about her. Yes I know when you are thinking about her. It's why I brought up the subject you were thinking about her again. Otherwise I need to inform you I already have my mate and dragons and slayers only mate for life so no I'm not interested in you." I chuckle at the last part when he gave me a horrified look and I cuffed him behind the ear. 

"If you know so much about hormones how didn't you know Lucy loved you for so long?" He challenged me. 

"Well they do this thing and apply all sorts of smelly stuff too themselves like lotions and bath salts and perfumes and yes even pheromones; which by the way should be illegal. They are super dangerous around unmated dragon slayers. I'll let you guess why. Anyway it covers up their natural scent so it's really hard to tell much of anything. I can get to their natural scent but not really the hormones."

"So pretty much you know when a guy is either horny or is thinking of someone special?" he asked. 

"That's a really gross way to put it but pretty much. Now that Lucy is my mate I haven't had the same issues I know exactly what she wants and when she wants it," I start to drift off as I realize plenty of time has elapsed and it's time to go home. 

"I didn't really need to know all of that but I mean, thanks I guess. I wasn't really sure how to go about it and it just seems harder somehow knowing that she already likes me. What if she stops liking me because I like her? What if that is the only reason she likes me?" He looks at me. 

I groan out loud, "Okay Gray, secret number two, Juvia is a water mage who frequently turns into water," I pause allowing him to think on this. "She literally doesn't use any of that smelly stuff on herself or it washes away whenever she does use it. Trust me she likes you enough to have even Laxus turn around and go the opposite direction whenever your anywhere in the same room as her." 

"Really?" 

"Yes, now Lucy is waiting on me," I pick him up again and start flying to the guild again. This time Gray didn't scream the whole way so he must have either made his peace with it or knocked himself out. Either way the rest of the trip was peacefully quite now.

We stop outside of town I normally would fly all the way to the guild but I think Gray wanted to talk more. He was unnaturally quite. We walk for a bit he had to find his clothes once or twice before we are close to the apartment. My senses are dragging at me. It's like my body is being pulled by the nose even though it wasn't her smell attracting me. 

I stop and look at Gray, "Talk now or I'm leaving."

"How did you and Lucy start dating?"He asked. 

"We didn't," The look on his face was just utter shock. I laughed a little before continuing, "Gray I'll bring up again that dragon slayers only mate for life. Well Luce and I well; we have always been different I guess. I would repeatedly break into her apartment and sleep next to her. So much that eventually she gave up Lucy kicking me out." I chuckled at that part. I looked at Gray and he is intently listening to my story. 

"Well during winter this year after a hard day of training together we went and passed out in her room nothing new or heart stopping and when I woke up she was in my arms. The feel of her in my arms that alone was addicting it's why I broke in all the time. Her smell, her laugh, her smile but the feel of her in my arms in the mornings I could forget that she was only my best friend. I mean come on she is Lucy. She is so smart and thoughtful caring and not to mention just heart stoppingly beautiful. The way her chocolate eyes light up when she talks about her friends or how her laughter brings a little warmth to anyone who hears it," I stop and sigh out loud. 

I look Gray in the eyes before continuing, "Gray I didn't have a prayer of getting her love. I never once thought I could ever win it or deserve it." Gray was just looking at me like I had lost my mind. He was clearly confused. 

"As I was holding her I could only think of how much I loved her and never wanted to leave the bed again. I watched her sleep, I listened as her soft breathing would muffled as she would snuggle into me for what I was sure was only warmth it had been snowing all night the windows were covered in ice the room, I'm sure, was freezing. But I didn't care because it meant that I got to hold her a little longer." I chuckled again at my own corniness. 

We had stopped nearby the apartment far enough away that Lucy wouldn't be able to hear us if the window was open and had sat down on a bench, before I continued. I took in a deep breath, "I was sure she was going to kick me out that morning. I had of course gotten hot and stripped off my shirt I was still wearing pants mind you but I was sure she would have gotten mad anyway. I always ran hotter whenever I was around her, still do."

I played with my hair a little, just fidgeting. "Gray, she snuggled right into my chest while in my arms before she opened her big beautiful eyes and looked up at me. The sun was shining through her window and the way the light played with her hair; to say she was an angel would be an understatement. Her eyes lit up, her cheeks went pink, her hair was fucking glowing in the sunlight; and I was holding her. I, of course was stupid, and told her good morning and she started getting all flustered probably because I wasn't wearing a shirt and started scooting away. But I just couldn't let her go. I pulled her closer and begged for just a few more minutes and she let me. Oh Mavis when I realized that she was snuggling closer into me. It took everything I had not to get a boner before I fell asleep in her arms. She was holding onto me." 

I looked at Gray again, "I probably shouldn't tell you what happened after that, at least not here."

"You can come over to my house for a bit? I really want to hear what happened next." he asked. 

I nod, "Okay but I can't stay long. She's waiting for me."

We quickly go to his apartment which is surprisingly close and go inside. I place a little red stone on the coffee table and Gray looks at me funny. 

"It will make it to where no one can hear anything in this room," was all I said. 

"So go on. How did you go from only friends to mated and engaged seemingly overnight?" He asked me. 

I chuckled a little, "It was overnight." Gray was quite so I continued, " That same morning I woke up to Lucy touching me. I tried to remain calm but it was so hard. She was running her fingers down my abs as if she were inspecting me exploring me. Oh Mavis it felt so good. I nearly lost my mind when she stopped at my pants when I felt her continue over top my pants I nearly jumped on her but I stayed just as I was. I think a rock was moving more than I was." I hear him laugh and I couldn't help it, I joined him. 

"She started giving me a hand job not on purpose but more like she was exploring my body. Mavis knows that I have landed on her breast so many times sometimes even grabbing them by accident," I heard Gray snort at that. "Okay mostly accidentally, so I just let her. Then she reached further to my balls I didn't need to hold myself back then. It was like the fight or flight mode was broken I froze up faster than your magic. She seemed to get rather bold and moved back to the hand job teasing the hell out of me."

I stop and look at Gray with a deadly serious expression, " If you tell anyone any of this I will hunt you down and put you out of your misery before Lucy finds you. She will torture you until your body gives out. I promise that it will be quick and relatively painless." Gray's face was ash white and he nodded his head.

"Good," I glared at him once more before continuing on. "I couldn't stop myself anymore, I begged her out loud not to stop. I think my arms were all but crushing her to me. And then I just kissed her. I couldn't stop myself it was like my body was starving and all I needed was her. I kissed her like my life depended on it. Then when I was starting to think it was all over, she kissed me back. Lucy kissed me and she was amazing."

The next thing I know she is on top of me and she had pulled away from me and started stripping her clothes. I think I took off our pants I honestly don't know. One moment we are both wearing pants the next we weren't. Anyway she kissed me again we were only in our underwear at this point. 

"I finally pull myself away and that's when I asked her to be my mate. Nothing romantic but before we could do anything she could ever regret." I looked again at Gray somehow he still had his clothes on but I could tell my story was probably too spicy for him. "She said yes and that she had always loved me," I looked away from him. "We mated and after that I asked her to marry me anyway. She looked like the sun itself she was radiating her happiness. She said yes." 

"So wait you guys never went on an actual date?" Grey asked sceptically. 

"Nope but I did take her to a hot springs after our first S class missions after our honeymoon. Let's just say that there were a lot of flowers, food and water with the scented candles that she loves so much involved." I grin and add, "I might of acted like a dense idiot but those three days I showed her I was anything but. I showered her in the romance I just knew she needed."

"Why don't you take her on a proper date?" Gray asked, "You know she would like it." 

I nod, "True but what kind of date? I already gave her the most romantic breakfast, lunch and dinners while at the hot springs. I showered her in flowers, literally with the rose petals. I rented a private hot spring room, I've taken her flying around the country we have played tag here in the streets of Magnolia. The town's people actually stop what they are doing and cheer us on from the ground. We go walking around and anytime she starts to show any kind of tiredness I'm begging her to let me carry her." I look up at him, "What more can I actually do?"

He just looked at me for a while. "How many of those romantic books of Lucy's have you read?"

I smirk a little at him, "Gray I love her, I have read every book in her apartment for years now. I'm not stupid." 

Gray didn't seem to have a response for me he just stared at me. "You have had it that bad?"

Confused I just look at him raising an eyebrow like a question. "Have you really been that in love with her, this whole time?" Gray clarified. 

I laugh, "Are you really in love with Juvia?" 

"Fuck, we are so screwed," He responded.

"Stripper if you love her you can only hope to get screwed." He nods at my statement a little, I look at the clock and jump up, "I really have to go. Lucy is waiting for me."

"How I thought she was hibernating?" Gray asked. 

"It's one of the dragon slayer things I told you we would tell you about when she wakes up in a couple months," I respond slowly making my way to the door. 

"Gray ask her out, or you will regret it," I say before running out of his apartment with my red stone and raced home.


	14. Chapter 7 Party 2

Mira was in the living room when I rushed in through the door skipping the window because I wanted to make sure the apartment was empty before I saw her. 

"Hey Mira, thanks for taking care of her for me. Anything important happen?" I talked to her. It was so hard not to push her out the door and run to my mate. 

"No not at all in fact I was just about to leave," she yawned a little at the end if her statement. 

"Well then I wouldn't want to keep you from from whatever plans you have," I grin at her when I saw her cheeks get a light blush. 

When she left and I made sure the apartment was empty I finally went to my mate. "Lucy I'm home, finally. Arg I mean the mission was easy but I have no idea how it was a S class and it was close by which drove me crazy being so close to you yet so far away!" I waited to see her responses before going on. 

"I took Gray with me," she gives a different kind of look that I take as confusion so I go on. "He begged to go and Gramps approved it in fact he approved Gray to go on any s class mission that I go on. I think he is worried about me." I wait and see her smile. 

"You know that book he gave me said that we might be able to talk like in our minds if we wanted to then you could ask me questions and give me more than yes and no answers. But it didn't say how just that if our bond was strong enough that we would be able to do it." 

I looked at her and decided to try it myself. In my head I screamed that 'Erza why are you here no don't take me from Luce. No!' and I saw Lucy flinch. I smile at Lucy and got in the bed with her and curled around her which seemed to confuse her because she was making that face again. 

'Luce I'm not talking out loud I'm sorry I scared you. I just thought Erza was scary enough to get you to hear my thoughts.' I tell her again with my mind. 

'Well I differently heard that but how can I talk to you Natsu. I'm stuck just lying here all day. It's driving me crazy. I'm so glad your home you at least talk to me and understand simple yes or no answers. I wish you could hear me though.' I heard Lucy's voice without my ears. I grin so large that my face feels like it will crack in two. 

'Oh Luce, do you want me to kiss you now? I've missed you so much.' I don't tell her just yet that I can hear her. 

'Oh Mavis yes I want so much more than a kiss. I want you to go straight to eating me out now but I also want a bath and for that matter shower sex sounds fucking amazing right now. Why can't I talk? This is torture!' Lucy talks a lot more in her head than out loud I think to myself. 

I give her a sweet kiss before deepening the kiss pulling the air straight from her lungs and giving it back to her again as I ran my hands down her body. I'll show her I can hear her instead of tell her, she should like that a lot. I carefully pull her clothes off of her and continue with the kiss. Fondling her breast with my hands. 

'Yes Natsu please more, I need more.' I hear her sigh in my head. I smile and continue my administrations making my way down from her lips along her neck careful to skirt around her mark. I begin nibbling along her collarbone. I feel as her body tenses up with my every touch. I'm careful not to say anything to her though, I want her to guide me. 

I am kissing and nibbling on her collarbone for what feels like forever when I hear Lucy start screaming in my head. 'Natsu why? I love you but why are you torturing me like this? Take a nipple in your mouth run your fingers against my clit but please stop it with the light kisses.' 

I smile to myself before I slowly do just as she asks me to. I pull her left nipple into my mouth and begin to tease her mercilessly with my teeth and tongue. I slowly reach down and rub her clit with my thumb and prod at her entrance with my fingers. Not going in just teasing around it. I waited for her next directions only switching nipples now and then. 

I could feel the blood rushing through her body as my fingers and tongue took there time touching her. I could see very clearly that she wanted more so I decided to ask her, 'Do you want me to eat you out now?'

'Yes!!!!!' I swear my ears were aching even though she was only screaming it in my head I will have to remember that. 

I made my way down her and started lapping up her sweet juices curling my tongue here or there enjoying myself. 'This is where I will be when you're ready to talk to me. I will only do what you tell me to nothing more nothing less.' I tell her. 

I could feel her agony at my words. I continued to lick and suck on her clit. My tongue was admittedly getting tired when I heard her again. 'Please Natsu I need more! Please just thrust into me.' I hear her beg. I grin but decide to play dumb and insert my fingers thrusting into her. 

'NATSU I want you to thrust your manhood into me right now or I won't sleep with you for a week!' With a threat like that I did exactly what I was told to. My member was so swollen that is was borderline painful. Feeling her hot wetness squeezing around me was absolutely mind blowing. I lost control, I could barely tell her moans apart from mine. When I finally couldn't take it anymore I pulled Lucy in for a deep kiss and I came as she orgasmed around me sending me over the edge. 

'Damn Luce, I thought my jaw was going to go numb for a moment there,' I say as I cuddle her pulling her into my arms. "But it so good to hear your voice again," I purr aloud into her ear. 

'It's good to be heard,' she purrs back. I grin and kiss along her mark. It's on the left side of her neck, my own was on the right. It's so hard not to kiss on it but I know what it does to us when we do. It's like a huge bundle of nerves screaming for release. 

Which in of itself is amazing but Lucy is hibernating right now and it could force her awake. Endangering not only her own health but that of our three babies. I focus on her belly again listening to their little heartbeats. I begin to purr and snuggle into them. Moving down so my face was right beside them. I gently squeezed my mate closer to me. 

'I love you Natsu Dragneel,' Lucy said it so gently to me. 

"I love you too Luce," I respond out loud. We fell asleep snuggling into each other's arms.

Lucy's POV  
That morning I heard a squeal all I wanted to do was jump out of bed and slam it's throat into the floor. But instead I panicked, I couldn't move. I couldn't move anything at all. I was stuck and yet I was still sleeping? It was more like a half sleep you know what's going on around you but you still can't move at all. 

I was relieved when I heard Natsu talking. I guess it was Mira that made that awful noise. I breath out a sigh of relief but I still can't move. I listen to what I can but they leave the room making it quite a bit harder. 'Aaaarggggg why can't I do anything?!' I think to myself. I focus on their voices Natsu it's literally lecturing them on how close they came to dying. I smile a little guiltily. To think I wanted to close Mira's throat permanently. I shudder to myself. I will have to give her an apology gift when I can.

Eventually they leave but before that I overheard Natsu say he wanted to ask Loke to be a groomsman and my heart fluttered a little. It meant so much to me that he wanted one of my spirits included in the wedding. I could feel my smile on my face even though I couldn't move. 

Soon Natsu comes running in the bedroom and starts kissing on me. Oh Mavis, yes. I want this. But he stops I frown and I curse the fact that I can't move or talk to him. I'm horny and I now know I'm not going to get any. All of a sudden I feel Natsu freeze and jump out of bed. He ran out of the apartment leaving me all alone. 

Why? He just left without saying a word. Did I do something wrong? Will he come back? I lay there for what feels like hours I'm sure it was probably just an hour or so but it feels like so much more. He did finally come back home and if I could have moved I would have jumped on him and then dragged him to it bed. 

What is he doing? I could feel that he was in the room but he was silent. every once in a while I would hear him mumbling once I was sure he said triplets. I'm having triplets? Somehow that felt right and it felt good. Wait three kids all at once? They are going to be a handful then they hatch. I smile sweetly to myself. I relaxed, Natsu was just trying to take care of me. He was probably reading something that would help him do that. I drifted off into a deep sleep. 

"Lucy I love you, do you love me?" I hear Natsu's sweet voice waking me gently from my sound sleep. Well not really waking me up but to where I'm paying attention to him again. 

'Of course I do Natsu,' I think to myself as I feel the smile flash across my face. 

"Lucy can I kiss you now?" he tenderly whispers in my ear. 'Oh fuck yes please,' I wish I could sing it to him as I could only briefly smile. Then he does! Oh finally yes more I want more than just a tender kiss. It was over far too quickly I could feel myself frown. 

"I'm confused Lucy I thought you said it was okay?" I smile at him again it seems like all I can do is smile or frown. "Did you want more then?" YES!!! I smile. 

"I wonder how much more you could want?" He asked me. "Just kisses?" 'No!' I think to myself frowning this time. "Surely not sex already?" 'Yes' a small smile. "Well if that's what you want then that is what you get." 'Oh Mavis yes!' I could have screamed my pleasure.

Eventually he woke up again after our fun. We for lack of a better word 'talked' about what was going on. I'm having triplets! And apparently I am hibernating right now apparently because of having three babies instead of one or two caused to much stress on my body. Add into that all the wedding plans and boom time for an extra long nap. I didn't like the hibernating but three babies is not something I'm not going to complain about. I wonder what we should name them? I frown and mentally shake my head it's far too early for that. 

He tells me about the book he got from Master and how he found out to at least get yes and no answers. I smile really big at that at least I won't be all alone,' I think to myself. He goes on to read me the whole book and tells me he even has it memorized and not to worry he would take very good care of me. Thankfully while I'm honest I won't really need to use the bathroom and I will only really need fire as food. I smile at the thought and I guess he took it as me being hungry, I could feel the heat of his fire near my face. I wasn't hungry but I ate it anyway, just a little. 

He tells me that he doesn't feel comfortable leaving me all alone even though he has to and asked about having one of our friends look in on me every now and again on the days he had to leave. I smiled at him. Not really in agreement but at the fact that he cared so much. I agree to have Levy and Mira check in on me. 

When he leaves I go into a truly deep sleep. Everything is so black and all consuming, I should have been scared but I was at peace. When Levy came in to check on me I barely noticed; she was probably just reading a book the whole time so I drifted back off again. When Mira came she talked a little telling me about how she had a date that night and was super nervous. I also heard her say she felt really dumb talking too me while I was asleep. 

I'm really bored of this and I start to drift off again. I wouldn't mind her telling me about the date I would have liked that but she would maybe say half a sentence before berating herself for talking to a sleeping person and that got really old really quick. 

"Oh there's Natsu and Grey," I hear Mira say a little bored. My focus is razor sharp now, my window is closed but I try to hone in on Natsu. I could barely sense him but I couldn't hear what he was saying. I frown in frustration. Mira doesn't notice and is probably watching them. 

"They seem to be talking about something really personal. Grey is watching Natsu really carefully making weird faces every now and again," At least Mira is talking normally now I think to myself. What else?

"I wonder if I can make out what they are saying? I'm pretty good at reading lips you know." I can hear the pride in her voice. Oh come on just tell me already. 

" 'You can come over to my house for a bit? I really want to hear what happened next.' That was Grey. I guess they are leaving because they turned around," Mira sighed. 

'Natsu! Come home to me!' I wanted to scream but nothing happened just a cute like snore is all that came out. Arg. 

Soon as if Natsu could hear my pleas he did come home and Mira left. We talked for a while and I mean actual words! He could hear my voice even while I was hibernating. I'm so happy I could cry. We had some real sex sure I couldn't move much, but being able to tell him what I wanted felt so good. We soon snuggled and I fell into a deep restful sleep.


	15. Chapter 8 Part 1

Natsu's POV  
It felt so good to hear Lucy talk to me. The days passed quickly and soon our new house was ready to be moved into. I had been packing things up on the days I could stay home with her and we talked so much about everything. 

We also found out that we could send images by telepathy, the same as our conversations. So that was nice especially when I couldn't figure out what to call something. It also made my stories more interesting to her. I could tell her about whatever mission I went on or I could tell her about growing up. She really likes the little memories I showed her. 

One day she asked me to show her my favorite memory I was a little startled by the request but I did finally show her. It was the day i first climbed into her bed and held her to me the night we first met. The memories I showed her would also show my current thoughts at the time at least the feelings. That memory was years ago and I already knew I loved her then. 

I didn't really know how to respond until I had images flooding my mind, it was the day we met. It was when I first broke the love charm that was used on her. Turns out the only way to break that charm was by seeing your true love. I laugh out loud, "if only I would have told you I loved you then."

'Then I wouldn't have gotten to have you as my best friend first,' Lucy responded. I smile at her. "Yeah, that was pretty damn great wasn't it?"

I carried our things over and unpacked on one of the days I was supposed to be away from her I figured this would be enough. I started panting when I realized I was starving. I haven't eaten much this week it's been seven weeks since Lucy started hibernating and even talking to her and making love had not really been enough. I think it's her actual voice I need right now. I groan and drag myself to the guild to eat lunch. Knowing full well she would get angry at me for not taking care of myself. I ate as much as I could force myself which was more than a normal person still but not nearly as much as I would have normally. Lucy is 17 weeks along. 

I smile as I remember hearing their heartbeats and sense as they moved around inside her belly. It's so hard not to go to her. I go up to Master's office and knock on the door, I go in when he responds. 

"I hope you have an update for me? I'm starting to go crazy not knowing," He says after I hit the silence charm. 

I smile and chuckle at him, "Yeah, Luce is still hibernating but the babies are growing. I should be able to tell their genders any day now."

"Are there still only three?" he teased me. 

"Yeah Gramps," I groan, it had become a bit of a joke with him. Thankfully it was not possible for me to impregnate Lucy again until after the current babies turn three years old after they hatch. I don't know why but that is just the way it is, and he knows it.

I smile at his teasing, it's really nice. It's still sad that he is the only person who knows that Lucy is pregnant but it's also a relief that he does know. I have been spending more and more time with him since Grey finally manned up and asked Juvia out. 

It was kind of comical I watched as he asked her and he kept pulling his shirt off and I would send a very small flame at him and he would put it back on and try again. Until finally he asked if Juvia would go to the amusement park with him that Saturday. that was four weeks ago. He has not really cared about going on S class missions since then. 

I sigh a little and Gramps noticed, "What's wrong Natsu?"

"I guess I'm just a bit lonely. Lucy is still hibernating plus I can't see her for another two hours anyway and Grey finally listened to me and asked Juvia out and it won't be long before Gajeel will ask for permission to ask Levy on a date so I have been avoiding him," I sigh again. 

"Why would Gajeel need to ask for permission?" Gramps questioned. 

"Oh, it's a dragon thing; all dragon slayers need to ask before they can take a mate, the King excluded of course, but I had Igneel's blessing for Lucy a long time ago," I explained.

"How did you get Igneel's blessing?" he seemed confused. 

I smile at the memory, "Well when he first met Lucy he smelled her once and he said he approved. Lucy was both confused and embarrassed I don't know if she knew what he meant by it though."

Gramps smiled at me, "Well I approved too I would watch you two in the guild and even out on the field you complimented each other so well it was hard to believe it took you so long."

I grin again but quickly frown, "I better get moving I still have a lot of unpacking to do and very little time. It won't be long before Lucy wakes up and hides from everyone, even me." I said the last part very quietly but I know Master heard me he just nodded his head.

"Go then and make her happy," he winked at me as I was leaving his office. He walked with me to the doors turning around when I left through them. Make her happy, I smile at the thought. It's all I want in this world. 

I flew to the new house and quickly did as he told me. The house was completely ready. I looked at the clock and flew off to the apartment it was finally time to see her again.

When I got there no one was there so I flew into the bedroom and jumped onto the bed by my mate wrapping her in my arms. "One last time before we leave for good?" I ask her. She smiled and I satisfied my queen.

I gave her one last bath before we left, for once I dressed her in her actual clothes and not pajamas she would probably get very mad at me if I hadn't. A simple light pink t-shirt and a pair of white mini shorts. If anyone who didn't know better saw us they would have thought she had fallen asleep and I was just carrying her home. Which is not to far from wrong actually. 

I had made an appointment so that we could go to the Dragon's Water Den once she was ready the staff were aware that she was currently hibernating and the timing could be a little off. We would be sure to bring our eggs with us of course but the hot water should help revitalize Lucy and give the babies a nice little jump start considering there were three of them. I sighed why does everything have to take so much longer because of a third egg?

I get to our new house and send Lucy the image of me holding her in front of the light blue door, the house had matching shutters and the walls were a light vanilla cream color, not white. I walk in carrying her bridal style, her head tucked into my neck. 

I gently show her the second basement I had been working on before taking her to our bedroom. Now officially ours; not mine, not hers, but ours. I tuck her into the bed and cuddle in beside her. 

"I don't want you to hide from me," I sigh out loud. A dark depression starting to consume me; I had been fighting it through out these seven weeks and if anything it has only gotten harder with each passing day. 

'I want for us to make some extra long hot love. Did you look at the bathroom yet?' I sent her a mental picture and I heard her coo her approval. The tub was made with sex and comfort in mind. 

'You know I haven't seen anything saying that I would hide as soon as I wake up only after a wake up,' Lucy points out to me. 

I smile, "does that mean you have plans for me when you wake up?" I ask suggestively. 

I hear what I'm sure it's a giggle from her. "Oh Natsu," I hear her moan. 

"Yes my queen?" I reply waiting for mental picture of her ideas. I'm already hard even though it has only been a very short time since we left the apartment. I was not however expecting to be pulled into a deep passionate, hungry kiss. Very hungry kiss, I felt like I was being devoured her arms having been nearly limp this whole time only occasionally moving when she rolls over or something now very determined and strong pinning my head to hers. 

Lucy is awake.

Lucy's POV  
I opened my eyes for the first time in weeks as Natsu is getting all depressed about me eventually hiding from him. I have no desire to hide from him now. 

'You know I haven't seen anything saying that I would hide as soon as I wake up only after I wake up,' I tell him gently stretching my muscels without him noticing. This is going to be good. 

"Does that mean you have plans for me when you wake up?" Natsu questions me with a smile on his face his eyes already closed waiting for the images that I would normally have sent him. 

I giggled before, "Oh Natsu..." I moan out.

"Yes my queen?" I grab him and force a kiss. I'm hungry and I can't wait any longer. My fingers tangled in his hair pulling him closer to me. My tongue already dominating his own. I peak out at him to find his eyes were wide open in shock. It didn't take long however for him respond. He hoisted me up by my hips burning my clothes off in the process. I would normally get mad but I could really careless right now. I burn off his pajama pants, his scarf already off and placed on the mantle for the night. We were both careful not to let the fire spread of course but in all honesty I just didn't care. I needed him. Like the fire that I felt inside me I needed him more than I ever did before. 

I bite his mark letting the shock to his nervous system roll through him keeping him pinned below me. I refused to let him satisfy the need that goes with it. He reached for my own mark but couldn't quite reach thanks to my grip; He could only reach with his tongue which still sent tingles through my already aching body. I was going to have this my way and only my way. 

I moan out loud, I lean forward allowing my bare breast to dangle in front of him teasing him just a little. He took the bait and latched onto one of my already hard nipples. I moan again, I start to pant losing my grip on his arms. He grabs me by my waist and pulls me up. 'Talk to me, scream for me,' he commands not letting go of my breast. I feel my hips lift up and I feel as he slides himself in painfully slow. I do as he tells me. 

"So...Big....N-Nat-sssuuuuuu!" my words are really broken and jumbled up but I still feel him get harder inside of me. I pant moaning in time to his adminstrations. 'More, let me hear your voice!' Natsu is almost animalistic finally being able to reach my mark he bites it gently. The resulting shock that resonates through my being almost to much. "No," I hiss. I have waited to long to let myself lose control so easily. I felt Natsu hesitate under me when I hissed. "More," I moan out sending him rampaging into me again. 

I flip us over allowing him on top when all of a sudden, he pulls out. I practically snarl at him when I realize he was moving down. He stroked my center with the length of his tongue. My legs lock around his shoulders bringing him closer to me. I gasp out panting for air, my hands have fistfuls of his hair trying in vain to pull him even closer. 

It was almost torture having him so close yet so far away. I needed him and I needed him now. My moans were already uncontrollable, screams intermittent at best broken up by my gasp for air. I hear Natsu moaning as he ate me out. As if my screams were all he needed. "I NEED MORE!" I call out as I jerk on his hair once more determined to bring his lips to my own. He releases my hips and comes to me. His member visibly throbbing I smile as I toss him on his back and slide him into me aching core. I scream out again not caring about if he came before me or not. I need him so much it hurts. He matches my pace using his hands to help lift me and pulls me back down hard. My clit is being roughly stimulated with each push and pull. 

Finally I scream out my release my body locking up around Natsu as I feel him erupt inside me. Our screams a chorus that no other's ears may hear. I collapse beside him. 

"Oh Mavis I needed that," I pant out. 

I feel as Natsu cuddles into me, "Please talk to me, I've missed your voice so much." 

That very nearly breaks my heart. He missed my voice that much? "How about a lullaby? My favorite one?" I ask him.

He nods and so I begin:  
"Twinkle twinkle little star  
How I wonder what you are  
Up above the world so high  
Like Diamond in the sky  
Twinkle twinkle little star   
How I wonder what you are

When the blazing sun is gone  
When he nothing shines upon  
Is when you show your little light  
Twinkle twinkle all the night  
Twinkle twinkle little Star  
How I wonder what you are

Then the traveler in the dark  
Thanks you for your time spark  
He could not see which way to go  
If you did not twinkle so  
Twinkle twinkle little Star  
How I wonder what you are

In the dark blue sky you keep  
And often through my curtains peep  
For you never shut your eye  
Till the sun is in the sky  
Twinkle twinkle little Star  
How I wonder what you are

As your bright and tiny spark  
Lights the traveler in the dark  
Though I know not what you are  
Twinkle twinkle little star  
Twinkle twinkle little Star  
How I wonder what you are."

(Oxford Dictionary of Nursery Rhymes (2nd edition, 1997)

I felt him slowly drift off to sleep in my arms. I hold him tightly, I do not want to leave him behind. If anything I want to take him with me. Yes that's exactly it. I'll take him with me. I smile to myself as I run my fingers through his hair. I will keep him close. I think the book was wrong about me not wanting my mate with me. I would sooner give up my magic then allow such a thing. I lay there holding him for several hours as the early morning sunshine came in our large bedroom window.

I could feel my babies wiggle inside my belly. "It's time," I try not to snarl at my mate. I will keep him near me. Natsu jumps up and gently carries me down the stairs to the secret room he had prepared. It had a king size bed and several jugs of water and all sorts of preserved foods There was actually a crib down here not for the babies to sleep in when they hatch but a nice safe place to allow the eggs to stay for the next almost 10 months. It was perfect except one thing; him. He turned around as if to leave. "Stop!" I snap at him, still trying to keep the snarl out of my voice. I motion for him to help me sit up better. Thankfully I'm completely naked so he doesn't have to try and help undress me as I'm in pain.


	16. Chapter 8 Part 2

I slowly begin to lay our eggs, I have a death grip on Natsu my knuckles a pale white from the hours of strain, as I push them out one at a time. I for some reason would blow my fire like a hot torch at each one of them after they came out. I was unable to wait. The need, the instinct, drove my flames to be white hot. It took several hours for each egg. It was already dark outside so I had literally been in labor all day; with Natsu by my side. He was so confused as to why I was not only allowing him to be there but refusing to let him leave. I'm completely exhausted and I'm just about to pass out when Natsu asked me if I wanted to hold our eggs before putting them in the crib. He had not dared to touch any of them yet but I could see that he desperately wanted to. 

The thought seemed to have given me just a little strength so I nod and motion for him to hand them to me. Natsu is almost white by this time from fear I think. I was allowing him to touch our eggs he probably thought I wouldn't ever let him do that. Add to that neither of us having eaten all day, and to be honest Natsu helped a lot holding me carefully trying to keep me calm. Each egg was a little larger than a pineapple and they each took so much out of me to push out. I lay gasping still, holding my beautiful eggs. Their appearance something like a closed pinecone oblong in shape with a shell like pattern and each egg a beautiful shade of fire. Each slightly different showing all sorts of swirls and shades of reds, oranges and yellows making each one unique. 

I let out a content sigh and lay my head on Natsu's shoulder. I have him hold both me and our eggs in his arms I could feel his happiness radiating off of him. I carefully hand him one egg at a time for him to put into the crib which he does. "Hold me, please." The words were barely audible even with our dragon senses but he heard me, grinned and curled up in bed beside me holding me close. "Don't leave me," I tell him a little afraid that he would try to sneak out and not return for a week. 

"Never," he swears kissing my forehead. I finally fall into a deep sleep as if I had been up for days and not just one. I was so exhausted that I never realized Natsu got up.

Natsu's POV  
My eggs are here! I gently purr to each of them wanting so much to cuddle them but I'm afraid I would somehow hurt them. Lucy had fallen asleep so I was now crouched down beside the crib purring to my sweet babies. I am trying to figure out the genders but I still can't tell. The lullaby Lucy sang to me only last night came to mind and so I started purring in tune to that. I really liked it and I didn't want to mess up the words since I have only heard it once, but I guess that is quite enough. 

I stared for what must have been hours. They were simply beautiful, I have three babies now, I will take very good care of them. I couldn't stop purring, I am so happy. What can I do?

"You can hold them if you want," I jump at the sound of Lucy's voice. 

"Are you sure? It won't hurt them?" I ask still nervous. 

I hear her sweet laugh, she is so tired I can hardly believe she did all if this, the pain she was in was so terrible. She stopped herself from screaming for most of it but the final push for each egg was to much for her. I thought I was going to go deft they were so loud and raw. 

"Yes, Natsu I'm sure. Why don't you bring them here but before you handle then make sure to blow a little fire on them," She says this with a strangely serious face.

I gently blow a light flame on each egg before picking them up and bringing them to her. She is still laying down and she blows her own flame on them at a much higher heat than my own; before cuddling them to her side. She motions for me to climb in bed with her and the eggs and carefully I do. She blows her flame on them again looking at me and I match her. She smiles and we take turns gently blowing on them. 

After a while she stops and just watches; purring as I would nuzzel them between the burst of flames. I follow her lead and also stop blowing flames and I look at her. She is still extremely tired I could see that from the sweat still plastering her hair to her face. I see the love in her eyes as her gaze goes from me and our eggs and back again. 

"I love you," We managed to say at the same time. I laughed a little and a snuggle into her neck, our babies between our bellies we drifted off to sleep the five of us on the bed. 

I woke up panicking until I saw that all the eggs were just fine. I blew a little of my fire on them again before I realized that I was hungry, ravenous actually. I could only guess how hungry my poor mate is she had only eaten fire for the last seven weeks. I leave a small note saying I went to get some real food leaving a large package of frozen dinners by the bed where she could reach if I didn't get back in time. I then ran to the guild. I went straight to Master's office and ran in shutting the door behind me and hitting the silence charm. Gramps was looking up and was only confused but silent the room was otherwise empty. 

"Well?" he asked.

"She's awake!" I scream out finally. 

"That's great-" he starts but I cut him off. 

"She also laid all the eggs, Gramps you should see them they are beautiful like solid fire," I began to excited to care if he understood what I was saying. "All I want to do is sit beside them and stare at them."

"Wait she let you see them already?" He asked me.

"More than that she refused to let me leave; the whole time I was holding her while she pushed," I respond also excited about this subject. "It was like she needed me as much as the air to breath."

"Why are you here then?" He asked me. "Shouldn't you be with her now?" 

I nod, "I'm starving and I know she has to be too so I came to ask a favor."

Master nodded a knowing grin on his face. "I'll arrange to have enough food for both of you delivered at once. Where do you want it left?"

"On the kitchen table will be fine I figure we can take turns eating and watching the eggs," I say handing him a large bag of Jewel. 

He frowned and pushed it back to me, "Not this time, today is on me. I know I shouldn't but I will." He was very stern and looked me straight in the eyes. I nod and hug him. 

"Can you come by soon? I can't promise you will see them but Lucy is awake," I wanted so desperately to show him my babies to show off my beautiful eggs. 

"Maybe in a week, I'll stop by maybe around noon?" He asked and I nod a little too eagerly. "Now that that is settled go home I'll have The food there as quick as I can I'll also have them deliver for lunch and dinner so don't worry about it."

"Thanks Master see you soon!" I yell back as I'm running through the door back home ignoring everyone in the guild hall. 

"MIRA! My office please!" I hear Master yell before the doors shut behind me. I flew as fast as I could home.

I get home in time to see Lucy crying on the bed in the little basement. Holding each egg tenderly as if they would break. 

"What happened?" I cry out as I pull her into my arms, hers still holding our little ones. 

"Your back?" she sniffled her tears still streaming down her face. 

"Of course, didn't you see my note?" I ask her. "I only left to arrange some hot food be delivered here today. I thought you would have liked that." Her eyes were already red and puffy as if she had been crying the whole time I was gone. 

"What note?" she asked me. 

I pointed at it, it was on the pillow beside her where I had been sleeping only a short while ago. I don't understand why was she crying? 

"Don't leave, never leave me again!" she cried again after reading the note. I nod trying to sooth her. 

She finally stopped crying and looked up at me I gently blew some fire on each little egg and put them in the crib before coming back to her and blowing a little fire in her face trying sooth her still. She smiled a little and curled up in my arms her own snaking around me as if to never let me go again.

I chuckled a little bit, "Hey while we wait we can eat a few of these frozen meals. You have to be starving."

She just nods her head and I used my fire to heat up tray after tray of food. She devoured it all. I didn't touch one bite knowing she had to be hungry. Soon I hear a knock on the door. I could smell that it was Wendy and Gajeel with the food. "Come on in and just leave it on the kitchen counter," I call out. I thankfully had left both red stones in the bedroom upstairs so they would have easily heard me. 

Lucy stiffened and began to snarl at them. "Make it quick!" I yell holding Lucy back from the door. I think she was going to attack them for no other reason than they were in our house. I heard them come in and do exactly what I tell them to. They had to make several trips but when they were done Gajeel just said, "Done." They didn't come back in the house they just left. 

I looked at Lucy getting her attention now that the 'threat' was gone. "What was that?" I ask her. 

"Must protect young," she only mumbled. 

"From Gajeel and Wendy?" I asked her. She nodded. "What if it was Master?" She nodded again. "Well I guess I'll have to go back to the guild then. I asked him to come by and he said he would come in a week." 

"No, that's fine. You stay here." She responded. Is she talking a little weird? I wanted to ask about it but instead asked her about the food. 

"Are you ready to eat?" She nodded and quickly blew fire on the eggs catching the crib mattress on fire, I shrugged, I designed this room to be fire proof I expected the crib to catch fire eventually. Lucy blew more flames on the already burnt crib. I just watched her, not understanding what she was doing but just watching her do it. The flames were good for our eggs so I knew she was only protecting our babies but still this is a little off. Should I ask her about it?

Lucy's POV  
This carnal rage inside of me is getting to be too much. How dare they come here? How dare they come anywhere near my babies. Gajeel and Wendy were dragon slayers they know to much already. I'm spitting mad. I know I'll just use my anger to nourish our sweet babies. They need the fire as much as possible, and I will give it to them. 

Natsu's POV  
When Lucy was finally done engulfing our eggs with fire she had me extinguish the fire and we went up stairs to eat. She absolutely refused to separate from me.

I'm so confused on one hand I'm thankful that she doesn't want to hide from me and on the other I can't understand what is going on inside of her head. Why isn't she hiding from me? Everything Igneel taught me and everything I've been told clearly states that she should be hiding from me. Not just herself but also our young. I technically shouldn't have even seen our eggs yet and the fact I was with her while she gave birth is unheard of. 

It's been six days since Lucy laid our eggs. They seem to have grown shiner and their shells even harder as time goes on. I'm starting to wonder if that's what our fire is doing to them. This week has been filled with so many weird things like Lucy has refused anything strawberry flavored she simply will not have it, in fact she seems a little sick by the thought of it. Also she always wants pickles and whipped topping together. I tried it and thought it was gross so I don't understand how she can eat it. I will pretty much eat anything so red flags are going off in my head.

What can I do? Something is not right and I plan to figure out what. 'Hey Lucy?' I ask using telepathy so that our eggs could not hear what I was going to ask. 

"Yeah?" she responded. It is always hard to figure out if the other is talking out loud or not.

'Can I look through your memories?' I ask her. We have found that not only could we share memories we can view them from each other which is helpful when the other is asleep and we feel a need to be with our mate. She smiles and nod her head. What happens next is hard to describe, it's like a little white light appears in my mind a bit like an open door when your in a dark room. I smile physically I'm holding her in my arms we are still in the basement on the bed and Lucy is eating some blueberry cheesecake at the moment. 

I close my eyes and concentrate on her memories.


	17. Chapter 9 Part 1

Now completely immersed in her memories, I can see clearly what is going on in her head. She is currently thinking whether or not to get a jar of pickles or not. I smile at the thought but deside to look around. I look around not really knowing what to look for. I decide to view the day this all started in Lucy's apartment that cold winter morning. 

I can feel myself blush hotly as the memories flash by a little scared of how much these memories and thoughts mean to me. Physically a pull Lucy in closer holding her tightly in my arms. The thoughts I know are streaming far faster than reality I could basically relive the entire 18 weeks if I wished and it would only take about an hour. But I don't want to keep her waiting that long. I skim through the memories feeling frustrated that I hadn't found anything until something caught my attention. 

It was me holding Lucy complaining about how I didn't want to let her go. From her side of the conversation I realize it sounded like I was crying. She probably felt guilty and her emotions were conflicted. In the memory I kissed her and I felt her draw in a breath as if I was all she could think of. It seems like I unintentionally was begging for dear life. 

I frown so was I the reason her actions were so weird? I slowly viewed her memories from there reliving them feeling their presence. I smile until I get to the day she woke up. I'm a little confused. Her actions seem a little augmented? Even her thoughts were jumbled and a bit animalistic. 

She was determined to stay with me almost like her life depended on it. She couldn't stop grabbing me and holding me. I smile even if it was just instinct that just means she loves me so much her instincts could only gravitate towards me. I feel the memory of the hot sex we had after she woke up. Her need almost burning me. A new sensation in and of itself but a welcome one. 

Then I saw/felt her go into labor. For the first time I felt the excruciating pain that she went through to deliver our babies. I almost screamed out at the memory. How could she smile so soon after feeling that? She was like a radiant star, small but so full of light it could light up the darkest corner. 

My Luce went through that much pain? To make it worse I could tell that what I was feeling was nothing compared to what she had felt. I felt something wet on my face but ignored it. I sifted through her memories to when Gajeel and Wendy delivered food. She was overprotective because she was sure that they knew about our babies. Kind of makes sense they are dragon slayers after all. 

I feel Lucy's hurt at waking up with me gone that morning. Like the end of the world had come. She held onto our eggs kissing them blowing a light fire on them as she cried. Sure that I was never coming back. As if abandoning her was the worse thing that could ever happen to her. It's all my fault she felt these things. The wetness on my face seemed to intensify but I still felt her memories over the last week and realized all the weird food and behavior was either my fault or the pregnancy. I smile realizing that even though she was no longer physically carrying our children; it was like she was, due to the magic that connected them. 

I smile finally opening my eyes to the beautiful blond woman in my arms right in front of me. Her back was still to me but I nuzzel into her neck seeking comfort. Not knowing if I wanted to provide the comfort or have her provide me the comfort. Her memories were a lot to take in. She felt so much even when they were good memories, the bad ones seemed to almost pale in comparison. Lucy is my mate and I will protect her, always.

I feel her stiffen in confusion but quickly relax into my arms. I had probably been holding her for hours before I realized that she was shifting around trying to get comfortable again. I release her and she turns around to look at me with those large chocolate eyes of hers. I felt like I was swimming in them before I even realized that she had started crying. 

"What's wrong Luce?"

"Your face is covered in tears, what did you see that was that bad?" she asked me trying to suppress her tears.

Confused I reached a hand up to my face and found she was right. I was crying. They weren't even old dry tears, I was still actively crying. "I don't know," I say as I try to wipe them away; failing in the attempt. "I was only thinking about how much I love you and how much I have put you through, That's all I swear!" My tears were now starting to make me sniffle. Oh Mavis what is wrong with me? I wonder to myself. 

"Can I look?" She asked timidly. I nod and I feel her sift through my memories. Her mind like a cool balm to my own. I felt myself relax further the longer she searched my mind. In what should have been surprising but it was soothing. I realized that I never had to worry about misunderstandings again she could just simply see/feel for herself what I mean. The thought of never making Lucy cry again was blissful.

I felt my heart lighten at the thought, my mind slowly cooling as I relaxed further into her sweet embrace. Her mind engulfing mine I slowly drifted to off to sleep. 'I love you Luce,' my final thoughts I managed to send her before my mind fell into a deep slumber. 

Lucy's POV  
I was eating some blueberry cheesecake when Natsu asked me, 'Can I view your memories?' I nodded to him, I don't see why not. It had become a habit to ask while the other was awake but we agreed that while we were asleep it was okay to go ahead without additional permission. 

I smile to myself as I feel Natsu pull me in tighter. I wonder if I should get another jar of pickles or not? I decided against it because I didn't want to disturb Natsu. We didn't have to be touching to do this but since it was almost like being in a meditative state it was helpful not to be distracted. I lean into him and think back on the past week. I'm so lucky to have Natsu in my life. I love him so much. I wonder what he is looking for? My mind jumped to the weird question. I trust him of course I'm just curious. Most likely he couldn't figure out how to ask something and decided it was better to see for himself. I grin at the thought, poor Natsu has had a bit of a time taking care of me this week not to mention the 7 weeks before that.

It only took a few minutes but I was beginning to wonder what he was looking for. It normally only took a few seconds so he was probably viewing memories rather than searching them. I smile 'he is probably exhausted,' I think to myself. I have noticed that he likes to relive our memories when he is tired and that it normally helps him to fall asleep. 

I feel him squeeze his arms around me. I'm content to lay here in his arms. We should probably get up and stretch some maybe go for a short walk today. I can already feel myself relax and the idea of telling everyone that I was pregnant no longer made me angry. In fact I was really excited. Yes tomorrow was the day that we tell everyone. I feel Natsu snuggle into me I stiffen a little I had forgotten he was there viewing my memories. I smile to myself he must be quite happy right now. 

I know I'm happy right now; I am mated to the love of my life, we have three beautiful eggs that will eventually turn into three beautiful children, we have a wonderful house, plenty of space and to top it all off we get to spend all this time together not worrying about stupid things like money. I'm glad we did all those jobs and further I'm happy that Natsu would spend the time he had to away from me doing jobs. Giving us more time together. Life is good. 

I'm pretty sure Natsu is done with my memories because I no longer feel his minds warm embrace. Truly the feel of his mind so intimate with mine is like baking in the sun the warmth enticing by itself but add to it the love I feel radiating off of him I normally fall asleep snuggled into his arms. 

I start to wiggle around I want to wrap my arms around him, it had already been a couple hours of us laying like this. I feel him let me go and I turn around. I'm shocked to find he is crying. They don't look like sad tears though but not really happy either. What did he see? What was he feeling? Did I hurt him? 

I feel myself tear up too. "Your face is covered in tears, what did you see that was that bad?" I feel myself whisper. What have I done?

I watch as Natsu is confused reaching up to his own face. He didn't even realize he was crying? I'm even more confused now.

"I don't know," he says as he tries to wipe them away; failing in the attempt. "I was only thinking about how much I love you and how much I have put you through, That's all I swear!"

"Can I look?" I all him almost afraid he will tell me no. I see him nod and the warm bright light that I have gotten to familiar with opens in my mind. I feel his confusion at his own behavior. I smile a little as I feel him relax. I look through the last couple hours to find he lived through my labor I flinch a little feeling Natsu's arms tighten around me. 

I realize he isn't upset he was simply overwhelmed. He got to view labor for himself thankfully not nearly as strong as the actual thing and he apparently felt my hurt the day I woke up without him. I see his tears are because he loves me. He wants to feel everything I do and in response he did. He felt my hurt, my joy, my pregnant hormones all of it. I giggle a little leaving his memories. I look at his now calm face still stained with tears. I clean his face off and snuggle into him. 

Again I think about how happy I am, Natsu is the kind of man who cares enough to find out how I'm feeling and willing to feel it himself. I soon also drift off to sleep knowing I love this man.


	18. Chapter 9 Part 2

Natsu's POV  
I wake up to find Lucy asleep in my arms. I can't help but smile to myself; she is so beautiful. I wish we were in our bedroom so I could see the sun refecting off her hair and her pale skin softly glow in the morning light. I sigh out loud which must have been enough to wake her because she is soon looking up into my eyes. 

I smile at her and pull her close to me. She giggles a little at me and pushes me away enough that she can send a little fire at our eggs before snuggling back into my arms. I chuckled at her before I get a silly, perfect idea. I see her look up at me again and I grin wickedly at her before I start to tickle her. 

I can see that I have her crying from laughing so hard before she tried to do the same to me. I just grin at her before I feel her fingers linger and trail down my abs. I suck in a breath and for the first time since she gave birth to our beautiful eggs she is rubbing my muscels. Exploring me, I can't help but suck in air; I hear as the air hisses through my teeth. I hear her giggle but she stops. Barely audible I hear her say, "Sorry to early still." before she pulls away. 

I'm frustrated but I understand especially after feeling such a small amount of the pain she felt through her memories. I pull her back and kiss her forehead before carrying her to the nearest bathroom letting her take a hot relaxing bath by herself. I quickly go to a shower and finish far quicker than she does. I look at the clock and see it's about 10 am. 

I head back down to the basement and give our eggs a little fire before going to the kitchen to make something for us to eat. I am just finishing the pancakes and setting a jar of pickles and whipped topping on the table when Lucy comes in. I see her smile light up the room when she sees the large breakfast I have made for her and I hear her giggle a little when she sees her craving foods on the table. Mavis I love her. 

We eat our meal in peace chatting about different little things when she suddenly says, "Are you ready to tell everyone?" Her excited smile is infectious. 

I beam at her, "Luce I'm willing to bring our eggs and show them off. I've wanted to do that since you laid them!" I'm a little embarrassed when I admit that rubbing the back of my neck with one hand. I look up at her and see her smile. It looks like she is the happiest person in the world. 

Lucy's POV  
"Are you ready to tell everyone?" I ask him barely able to contain my excitement. 

"Luce I'm willing to bring our eggs and show them off. I've wanted to do that since you laid them!" I hear the pride in his voice along with a bit of fear. I think he is afraid I will get mad. I'm anything but mad. I'm so happy I could fly to the moon and back. 

"Then let's do it!" I tell him. 

"Really?" his surprise was so cute. 

"Yeah, after Master gets here that is. You said he's coming today right?" I ask him. He nods really fast. 

"I'll get a little cushion to put the eggs on and a fire blanket to go under it!" he yells as he runs out of the room. I laugh a little and go and get our eggs from the basement we will no longer be hiding in there with them. It was time to show the world at last. 

When I come back to our huge living room Natsu has a large cushion on the floor on top of a fire blanket to keep any fire from spreading. He really can be smart when he thinks things through. I carefully put down our eggs and blow a little fire on each of them. I curl my legs and sit on the floor beside them watching the cushion burn a little as I do. 

Natsu is so excited he runs to the front door and opens it before Master can even knock. He quickly brings him into the living room to where I am sitting with our eggs. He came alone. He sees me and smiles coming to hug me before he realizes that the cushion was on fire and then he sees the eggs. He stops short never getting to me. 

I smile and wave for him to come closer. Natsu has already stepped behind me and dropped to his knees his arms draped around my shoulders, grinning like the proud daddy that he is. I see him nod from the corner of my eye and Master finally comes to me. 

He hugs me tight and tells me "It's so good to finally see you again." 

I smile before I respond, "I've missed you Master."

Natsu of course decides that now is the right time to blow fire at our eggs which gets my attention again and when he is done I do it as well. Forgetting for a moment that Master is watching us set our eggs on fire. 

"What?!?" He starts, getting Natsu's attention while I'm still focused on our babies. 

"Don't worry it's good for them," he tells Master. "After all they are fire dragon slayer eggs." His reassuring smile puts Master at ease. While I finish. It takes me much longer than Natsu because I can sense what they need and how much they need it. 

I look at Natsu and say, "Pickles and topping?" I feel my eyes grow large as I make the simple request. 

"Coming right up," he says squeezing my shoulders and giving me a small kiss before going to the kitchen. I can't help but smile at him as he leaves. 

Master coughs a little like he is about to say something but is lost. I can only guess he doesn't know how to say what he wants to say or if he is even allowed to ask. 

"Yes Master?" I ask him. 

"Well uh, how are you feeling my child?" he finally asked. I'm pretty sure that's not what he wanted to ask but I smile anyway. 

"I feel great!" I look back down, smiling at my eggs that are still sitting on the burning cushion. "Can you believe they are so beautiful?" I ask him. 

He sighs relaxing a little, "Yes I can, you and Natsu worked hard for them." 

I feel myself beaming back at him, "Would you like to hold one?" I ask as Natsu returns with my desired food. I see as Master watches in disgust as I scoop the whipped topping with the pickle spears. 

"I know it's gross, right?" Natsu asked Master as he laughs. I stick my tongue out at my mate before taking a big bite, letting the sound of the crunchy dill pickle fill the air. I smile happily at the taste no longer caring about the conversation eating more pickles and sweet cream. 

Natsu's POV  
Master and I both laugh a little at Lucy. She is enjoying her gross treat to much to really care. I look at Gramps and I ask him myself, "So do you want to hold one?" 

"Are you sure it's alright?" was his response. 

Lucy and I both smiled and nodded. I extinguish the fire on the cushion and pick one up gently before turning back to Master. "Here you go, gently now." 

He laughs a little too himself, "To think I would ever hear you tell me to be gentle." his light chuckles continued as he held one of our eggs. I watched him coo at the egg as if the baby had already hatched from it. I watched as he did this with each one of them carefully lifting and setting each one down. I was sitting behind Lucy as she ate her snack, holding her in my arms. 

She seemed to be getting sleepy since she was leaning back against me her head laying against my shoulder. I purred for her as I held her and we watched the Master handle our young. My grip tightened on her when I heard her start purring back. I nuzzel into her neck still watching Gramps. He no longer seemed uncomfortable with our lovey doveyness and seemed quite at home. 

We talked about a lot of things, about the guild, about different things he had read to learn more about dragons, and about our friends at the guild. We laughed and joked and occasionally Lucy or I would take the eggs and blow a little fire on them. They never seemed to get hot though no matter how long or hot our fire was. 

"So how do you know when to do that?" Master asked once.

I look to Lucy waiting for her to respond. "I guess it's like instinct? I feel what they need and when they need it. Like the pickles and whipped cream; they let me know when they need it. Also anytime I'm upset or whenever I want to pick them up. I guess it's all instinct really." She answers.

I nod a little, understanding my mate just a little more while Master does the same. 

"Are there any foods that make you sick?" he asked next. 

"Strawberries," was her flat reply. 

I laugh out loud, "Yeah she gets sick just thinking about them. I don't think she has actually eaten one since she woke up."

Master chuckles a little before asking, "When do you think you will return to the guild?" 

"We were thinking about stopping by later today actually," I hear my beautiful mate say in her sweet voice. 

"Yeah we were even thinking about bringing the eggs with us," I add. 

"Already?" he asked us. We are now smiling happily. 

"Although maybe you should warn them we are coming first make sure everyone behaves. But we want to tell them about the eggs!" I state extremely serious. I start to think maybe I was a little too mean sounding when I hear Lucy laugh and I grin. 

Master gives a huge smile, "How long?"

"Maybe an hour maybe two depends on if Lucy needs a nap or not," I look to my mate and see her tired smile and she nods. 'Maybe three?' she asks me silently. "Make it three hours," I smile and hold my mate closer to me. "She looks tired," I add. 

Master nods still smiling at us, "Going to make some more are you?" He chuckled as Lucy's face turns to horror and crimson red. 

"Gramps, no." My face was complete straight not allowing even a sliver of a smile to appear. I hold Lucy in my arms protectively. She pulls away and gives me a quick kiss still red before going to our bedroom for the first time by herself.

"Sorry," I can almost see a sweat drop on his head. I sigh out loud.

"Gramps the eggs haven't grown since Lucy went into labor," I say.

I see Gramps look at the eggs and looks at me in horror. "But they are already the size of newborns!"

"Exactly, she was in labor for several hours." I look at him. "She is going to be healing for quite a while and your jokes are not helping." 

"I'm sorry I'll be more considerate in the future," his words were laced with true regret. 

'Tell him I said it's okay,' I hear Lucy's sweet voice in my mind. "I will," I say out loud.

Gramps looks at me confused. "Lucy says to tell you it's alright she was just a little embarrassed," I tell him. 

"She is so tired right now, I hope she doesn't hibernate again," I say almost to myself but Gramps heard me. 

"Natsu take good care of her, you only find 'the one' once," he tells me. I smile and nod to him. 

"Yeah, Luce is my one and only. She is my mate and dragon slayers only mate for life," I tell him. 

He nods slowly, "Even if you weren't a dragon slayer the kind of love I see between you two only happens extremely rarely, cherish it." I smile and nod my head again. 

"I should be going now, I have to prepare a few things," he hesitates and really quietly asked, "Does the smell of strawberries make her sick or just eating them?" 

"All of it actually; the smell, the taste, the thought of them." I tell him before adding, "We even had to get her new shampoo because the strawberry scented stuff she makes herself makes her sick. Why?"

"It's going to be hard not telling them Lucy is coming today and preventing them from making strawberry milkshakes and the like," he frowns. So do I and I think a minute. 

"What if you didn't tell them it was Lucy? What if you told them it was a special guest and that to prevent any awkwardness there can't be anything strawberry scented or flavored at all; for medical reasons?" I ask him. 

He beams up at me, "That's brilliant my boy. Are you sure your still the Natsu I raised?" he laughed as he asked and I did too. 

"What can I say, Luce rubbed off on me," I laugh along with him. We say our goodbyes and he leaves for the guild. 

I grab the cushion and lightly blow a stream of fire on it as I carry it up to our bedroom and next door to the nursery, which is covered in fire proof carpet and blankets and curtains. I insisted on checking them all to be sure before purchasing them. Even the little bassinet we currently have in the room is metal and the soft padding is actually timber so that we can light it and allow them to absorb the fire as we rest nearby. 

I didn't buy any other baby things yet since it's so early. Just the crib downstairs which I bought second hand to allow it to burn and the metal bassinet that we will actually use otherwise the room had a small empty dresser and a cool/cute little dragon curtains I couldn't stop myself from getting. I had put down another fire proof blanket under the bassinet to be extra safe though. 

I gently put my eggs down not setting them on fire because it was only a short nap. I checked on Lucy who was fast asleep before heading downstairs. I then got out the fire retardant carrying bag that I had modified by the shop to be able to safely carry all three eggs. I again blew fire on the bag to be sure it worked, it did. It grew hot but did not burst into flames, yet it was still soft. It was a light bag, much like a large purse. The ladies at the shop thought I was crazy when I went in asking about one. I'm glad I did this while I was alone on a mission in a town further away; or rumors would be everywhere. 

I run back upstairs and gently put our eggs into the bag leaving the bag open in the bassinet for now. I go back downstairs and get a light blue backpack and a small jar of pickles and whipped topping and a few of Lucy's odds and ends like lipgloss and whatnots. I shrug at the thought. 

Suddenly I hear Lucy call out for me, "Natsu?" 

'I'm just downstairs getting ready. You can go ahead and get ready while I finish.' I tell her with my thoughts. I don't want to yell at her. 

'Okay I'll be just a minute,' she responds in kind. I smile, it's hard to believe I had been working for a little more than two hours. I guess I took to long examining the bag. I smile to myself before I started looking around for her shoes for her. 

Next thing I know I look up and see Lucy standing on the stairs holding the bag with our eggs in them and smiling happily. "I love the bag Natsu it's perfect!" I had gotten the bag in the same pink color that she seemed to love. Salmon pink like my hair, yes I noticed that a long time ago.

I smile at her, "I'm glad I looked everywhere for the perfect one."

"Are you ready to go?" I ask her noticing her hair and make-up already done. She nods excitedly and I grin even bigger. "Then my queen, let's go." I purr to her. I have found myself purring a lot lately. Just anytime I'm with her at all I feel the need to purr to her. 

She smiles and nods again taking my hand, we walk out of our home and I offer for us to walk but she shakes her head, "I want to fly," Her words being more than enough to send me into dragon force and we silently glide to the guild.


	19. Chapter 10 Part 1

Lucy's POV  
We reach the guild and Natsu looks at me so intently, 'Are you ready my queen?' He asked taking my hand. I have the bag with our precious eggs in them closed and held close to my side.

'Yeah just a little nervous,' I respond. We are using our minds I'm pretty sure we are both nervous so I smile. 'Let's go in fairy tail style!' 

He grins and we kick the door open together and walk in. "We're back!" we yell out together. 

The guild hall goes completely quite as everyone just stared at us for a minute and then the the guild roars out, "LUCY!" and come running towards us. Natsu and I quickly go into Dragon Force and fly above them so they don't crush us or more importantly our eggs. 

"QUITE YOU BRATS! There's an announcement!" Master yells out getting everyone's attention. He motions for Natsu and I to come to him and we do. "As you can see Lucy is awake now!" The whole guild cheers again and Master looks at us, "are you ready?" he asked quietly we nod our heads with big happy smiles at the ready. I have the bag held close to me lightly smoothing the wrinkled material. "Natsu and Lucy have an important announcement to make and I expect you all to listen carefully! Master sits down on the railing giving us the spotlight. 

Natsu looks at me, 'Ready?' he asked.

'Together,' I respond. 

We both take a deep breath and yell at the same time, "We're having triplets!" The entire guild is silent before the deafening roar that followed. 

"WHAT!" "REALLY?" "ALREADY!" and an assortment of other comments as well including, "Congratulations," "OH MY MAVIS" and the like Natsu pulls me closer and kisses me sweetly on the lips. The racket that was our guild could be heard all over Magnolia. 

When we finally felt it was safe enough to finally come down from the top landing. "Alright you brats let's party!" we hear Master yell. Starting the commotion all over again. 

'Our family,' I hear Natsu in my thoughts. 'They really are something else.' I laugh out loud and nod in agreement leaning my head against his shoulder content to spend forever just like this. 

I'm still so very tired I close my eyes until I hear Levy calling out to me. I guess I had fallen asleep at some point because I was sitting across Natsu's lap my head still in his shoulder when I blinked my eyes open. Natsu must have prevented me from falling he already had his arms around me he probably just scooped me up.

"What?" I say looking at Natsu and then to Levy and back again. 'I haven't told them about the eggs yet. I was waiting for you,' I hear Natsu's calming voice in my head before refocusing on Levy. 

"I said how far along are you? How do you know your having triplets already?" she asked. I pointed at Natsu in response. 

"Hahaha, yeah three perfect beautiful heartbeats!" he said disregarding the question of how far along I was. Which I preferred; pregnant for 14 months comes with a lot of questions that I didn't care to answer; even though I knew I would have to and soon.

"Oh my goodness! I'm so happy for you two!" Levy squealed hurting both of our ears. She apologized as soon as she realized what she did though. 

"Well it didn't take you long to have kids that's for sure, damn then all at once!" Grey exclaimed. "Your going to have your hands full flame brain." We smiled at that. If only he knew we probably would have never said anything about Natsu knocking me up. 

"Juvia thinks so too, Juvia hopes to have kids one day soon!" Juvia says. "Love riv- Lucy is very lucky!" Natsu had started to growl but low enough that no one but I had noticed before she corrected herself. 

Erza walked up to us at this point. "It feels like you two have been avoiding me for months," She glared but neither of us even flinched. 

"Nah, just bad timing I guess." I laugh out loud and Natsu holds me lightly with the bag that now rested on my lap against my stomach. I know everyone can hear him purring he had been since we made the announcement. 

Wendy and Gajeel are in a booth nearby and I wave for them to join us. I smile really big, 'Are you ready?' I ask Natsu so no one can hear.

'YES!' he responded. 

"So do you want to see them?" I ask all our close friends. Erza and Grey had been taking a drink at that moment and as such spit it out after choking on it. Levy and Juvia both screamed, "What!?!" and Wendy and Gajeel both smiled and laughed a little at the others. Natsu and I were laughing extremely hard at their reactions and Mira had been walking over and had heard me. She had dropped her thankfully empty tray at the question, before running the rest of the way. 

"She asked if you want to see them; so do you," Natsu asked them now while I was trying so hard stop laughing. 

"How?" All but Wendy and Gajeel ask. 

"Oh yes please I've always wanted to see them!" Wendy exclaims careful not to say eggs, smart girl. I wink at her. 

"Your leaving shrimp in suspense you know?" Gajeel gihi-ed. 

Laxus walks over seeing Mira and the rest acting crazier than normal, "Does this mean your making another crazy announcement?" he asked. 

Natsu and I continue to laugh and nod our heads. When we finally calm down enough I look at them again and ask again, "So do you want to see them?" This time there is no joking around and I'm very serious Natsu wraps his arms around me protectively somehow managing to keep the bag within his arms too. 

"Yes!" They all sit staring at us. Natsu leans over and kisses me in the lips and we both open the bag together. No one says a word as we slowly pull out one egg at a time, keeping them within our arms. We do not plan to let anyone but Master touch them for quite a while yet. 

Everyone eyes go huge and all of their mouths drop open excluding Wendy and Gajeel. "Oh my goodness their beautiful! Wendy exclaimed. 

"You did good Salamander, Bunny-girl," Gajeel nodded approvingly. 

"Wait, dragon slayers lay fucking eggs!" Grey stupidly shouted earning a snarl not only from Natsu and I but Wendy and Gajeel also. 

"You got a problem with that Stripper," Gajeel growls real low his arms sharpening to blades as he speaks. Natsu has his arms around me silently moving me further away as I clutch the bag, my eggs now safely inside again, close to me all our teeth are bared and even Wendy looks ready to to beat the shit out of him. 

"No, I'm just shocked is all." Grey defended Erza and Juvia nodded still not over their own shock. 

"Lu-Chan can I get a closer look please?" Levy asked. "I promise I won't touch them!" she adds. I smile of course Levy would already know about the eggs or at the very least she was open to the idea. 

I open the bag again now that the 'threat' was delt with and pull them out again. Natsu resumed purring and started to blow a light flame on them, as do I. I can feel their hunger. Everyone including Gajeel and Wendy watch in aww as we tend to our eggs. I had upped the heat to a blue fire and Natsu saw this and matched me. We gently held our babies with the blue fire engulfing them seemingly roasting our own children as our friends watch. 

We finally stop, and I curl my arms around them. "I'm sorry they were hungry," I tell Levy and the rest of our friends. I feel weak and slightly light headed, I'm starving. 

I hear Natsu chuckle and reach into his blue backpack and pulls it a small jar of pickles and a small container of whipped topping handing them to me and taking the eggs allowing me to eat. I was so happy I gave Natsu a deep kiss right then and there before opening them and taking a dill pickle spears which have become my favorite and using it to scoop a huge dollop of whipped cream before taking a loud bite. 

Wendy and Gajeel join everyone else this time with the grossed out faces. "I know gross get over it; I'm still eating it." I say between bites. 

Natsu's POV  
"No, I'm just shocked is all." Grey defended himself. I'm still on guard though the stupid ice princess had really gotten under my skin. 

"Lu-Chan can I get a closer look please?" I hear Levy ask. "I promise I won't touch them!" she adds. I smile a little. Of course Levy was head over heels in love with Gajeel. She had probably been researching the whole thing ever since she found out about Lucy and me.

I start purring again and when Lucy brings out the eggs I start to blow a low flame on them. Lucy turns hers to a blue fire so I match her. 

"I'm sorry they were hungry," I hear Lucy apologise for withholding our babies. I chuckled a little Lucy is about to pass out from hunger, I pull out her favorite craving food and take our eggs from her. She gives me an incredible kiss worth saving the world world for. I would have liked more but she had already started eating the gross concoction. 

"I know gross get over it; I'm still eating it." I hear her say between bites. 

I laugh so hard that everyone else finally joins in. I gently put the eggs away after letting Levy see each one turning them about so she could see them all. I was purring again. When wasn't I purring anymore? Unless fucking ice princess was pissing me off that is. 

I left the bag open occasionally blowing a short flame evenly over them as we talked with our friends. 

"So do you know their genders already?" Grey asked, everyone went quite and tension filled the air. "Fuck did I say something stupid again?"

"This broke the tension and Lucy and I started to laugh again. "Sometimes ice princess I don't know if I want to punch you or hug you," I tell him. 

Everyone else seemed a little awkward about it but Lucy and I continued to laugh. Until finally I look over at Mira, "Is there anyway we can get a bunch of food? Absolutely no strawberries!" I ask her. She looks confused but nods her head and answers "Of course!" before leaving. "The answer by the way is no," I call out to her. She turned around smiling her acknowledgement before hurrying with our order so she can rejoin. 

I look at Grey, "No we don't know yet, any day now though." My purring was getting louder and I blew another flame on our babies this time starting out with red hot flames. Lucy didn't correct me so I continued. 

"Does this mean your kids will be in the wedding?" Juvia asked. 

I flinch a little, "Uh, well..." I don't really know how to answer that and Lucy had fallen asleep again after eating.

"It doesn't work like that," I finally answer. "They can be there as eggs, but dragon eggs take a long time to hatch."

"How long?" Grey this time, damn it can't they tell it's making me uncomfortable.

"Stop, Your making him uncomfortable, let's wait until Lucy wakes up before asking more questions, a short break if you will," Erza states nonchalantly. 

Thank you Erza's! I beam at her when I feel an extremely dangerous aura behind me before I can say anything. I look over my shoulder and see Lucy is literally on fire while she is sleeping. 

"It's okay Luce! I'm not going anywhere!" I shout pulling her back carefully against me before she catches the whole guild hall on fire. Her fire goes out the moment I pull her against my body. I let out a sigh of relief as I cuddle her and our eggs there in the booth. She left a slight char mark on the bench. 

"Why did Lu-Chan catch in fire?"asked Levy.

"And why does she keep falling asleep Mira asked arriving with a huge platter of food. I double check and make sure there are no strawberries before gently shaking Lucy's shoulder to wake her. 

I wait to answer until I see Lucy is starting to blink her eyes open and sees all the food in front of her. "Thanks for the food," she sleepily begins eating.

I look at our friends again Lucy is barely awake she will pass out again once the food is gone. I sigh out loud. "Where to start?" I mumble loud enough for everyone to hear. Even Laxus is paying close attention. I don't think he cares so much about Lucy or me but since he is a second generation dragon slayer he is probably curious. 

"So humans typically take 9 months right?" I ask, everyone nods. "Well dragon slayers take 14 months," I wait until their shock and surprise relaxes and give my babies a little fire. I'm well passed hungry but I know that Lucy is starving. I haven't touched anything at all. If she leaves a little I'll eat on it otherwise I'll order separately. 

I sigh out loud again, "When a dragon find their one mate, we only get one, there are no second chances or whatever. We mate for life," I say looking at Laxus I'm pretty sure everyone else heard from Levy and Grey because none of them bat an eye. 

"We leave a mark on each other; most are invisible to the naked eye." I begin and I see both Gajeel and Wendy stiffen which everyone else notices. 

"Then why can we see yours? Is there a reason?" Grey asked.

I smiled and looked at Gajeel, his eyes go big as he waited. "Gajeel why don't you tell them? You don't have to of course." I say grinning. I look closely at my friends, I want to remember their reactions forever and plus Lucy had finished eating everything and fallen back to sleep this time using my lap as a pillow. I run my fingers through her hair gently as I waited. 

"Sure," he huffs. I again watch my friends and they are almost holding their breaths in anticipation. This is going to be good I think to myself. 

"The reason we can see Salamander's and Bunny-girl's marks," he hesitates when he sees me glare at him. "I mean Lucy's mark is because they are our king and queen." 

Nothing not even a cough could be heard somehow the whole guild had gone quite. They had at some point or another started listening in on us. Not a single reaction. I waited for the shock to wear away and just smiled at my friends. 

"WHAT!?!?!?!?!?" The whole guild at once. Lucy is still in a deep sleep she must have entered a light hibernation after eating hopefully she will wake up tonight. 

I waited for the whole guild to calm down and blew some green fire on my eggs while I waited which many hadn't realized I had with me. I wonder what made my fire green? I gently turn it blue and then back down to red before bothering to listen to my friends again. 

"Your the King?" Laxus and Mira shouted at me hurting my ears. I glared at them and released a short column of white fire in the air careful not to catch anything on fire. They finally all shut up. 

"Yes, I'm the King and Lucy is now the Queen." I say calmly. "Igneel, my dad, was the Fire Dragon King so when he died that would have made me king. But not until I took a mate. It meant nothing until I did."

"Why?" Mira asked confused. 

"Do you know who has all the real power?" I ask her. She shook her head no. "The Queen does, without a queen a King means nothing. They are powerless." I look down at my mate who had started to shiver. I frown and take off my scarf giving it to her. Which seemed to relieve her a little. I gently lit my hand ablaze and held it near her giving her a little warmth. This seemed to do the most good, after a while I stopped and looked at my friends again. "If I would have been a female instead of a male, then it wouldn't have mattered I would have had my title immediately. As is I was content to live as just another dragon slayer until Lucy desided to show any interest at all." I smile at the thought. "Then she did."

Grey looked at me meaningfully, "That one morning?" Was all he said and I nodded. I gave him a look that said another word would land him in hot fire forget hot water. 

"Yeah," I gently combed through Lucy's hair with my fingers. 'Are you listening my queen?' I ask her with my thoughts. 'Yeah, I'm just so tired.' I heard her respond. 

"That's okay you rest, I'll carry you home whenever your ready." I say out loud, confusing our friends even Gajeel and Wendy.

I love the feel of running my fingers through Lucy's hair. The way her hair moved to my touch, the smoothness, the way light played with her hair when it moved. I sigh out loud. "I love you Luce." I see her content smile flash across her face. 

"Wait, so your telling me that you are an actual King? Not a joke you have actual power in what dragons or dragon slayers do?" Mira asked me, I'm a little surprised she was so verbal with her thoughts. 

"To some extent, my queen however her words are law and no one can go against them."I respond. I look at Levy now, "It's why Gajeel hid from you when Lucy just motioned for him to be quite. A Queens command is unbreakable."


	20. Chapter 10 Part 2

A/N: So I don't really like to do author notes but this one seems kind of needed. I fully support GaLe and all but my story will not center around them. Regardless of how cute they can be this also goes for the other ships as well. I will mention them as needed. There will probably be only one other ship that gets more than a passing mention like this one but I already know it will be controversial but I won't tell the story from anyone else's views but Natsu and Lucy. That's the goal anyway. Hope you enjoy the story! 

Natsu's POV  
Gajeel slowly nodded rubbing the back of his neck with his hand trying not to look at anyone, but we were surrounded. Our little booth had the whole guild clustered around it. I grin a little at the sight, Levy was currently right next to him and if anyone pushed a little bit she would be in his lap. I start thinking about the fact that I know he wants to take a mate, in particular Levy. 

Both Lucy and I agree to the match but she is the maid of honor and the wedding is next week. We still need to do so much. I have tried to answer any and all questions for both Levy and Grey while Lucy was asleep and I think I did really well. Lucy has her dress fitting tomorrow afternoon and they will do any last minute needed altercations then. My tux fitting is at about the same time so we can spend more time together. I have also remembered to pay for everything I could in advance so that we wouldn't get any bills after. 

"Hey flame brain! Are you in there?" Grey is yelling as he waves his hands in my face. 

I shook myself a little, "What? Sorry just thinking."

"We were asking you how long ago you got her pregnant?" Grey asked bluntly. 

Erza pulled out a sword and had it aimed at Grey. "I think you need to rephrase that," her voice was deadly calm her eyes dark. The look still sent a shiver down my spine even though I know that I am way stronger than her now. 

Grey put this hands up in defeat. "I mean about how far along are they?" his voice is barely a whisper. 

I chuckle a little bit. 'Should I tell them my queen?' I look down at Lucy my fingers still running through her hair. 

'I guess it's okay now but don't let them go crazy about it!' She answers me. 

"Well the thing about dragon slayers is that when we mate, the males, always impregnate the female the first time. So when I asked Lucy to be my mate..." I left the statement unfinished. They can either get the gist or remain ignorant. 

Levy went very white like all the blood drained from her face. Looks like she didn't know; I wonder how Lucy knew and she didn't? Grey and Erza were also changing colors. Grey turned blue weirdly enough and Erza's face matched her own damn hair. I'm trying very hard not to laugh out right and it is so hard to keep a straight face. I send Lucy the image and I can hear her laughter in my head but she remained still, breathing deeply. 

Most of the guild had gone quite, most either a little pale or blushing lightly, but no one was as extreme as Levy, Erza, or Grey. Seriously how did Grey turn blue? I mean I know his body temp is pretty damn cold compared to everyone else's but this is kind of crazy. 

"Grey how are you blue? I can still hear your heartbeat so I know your alive and I see you breathing. What gives?" I decided to just ask him. 

"Ice demon slayer, remember?" Was all he uttered. I just nod my head, I guess that makes some sense, maybe.

"Salamander," Gajeel cuts off like he isn't sure if he should talk. 

I glare at him, "What?"

"I've been wanting to talk to you about something for a while now, maybe..."

"If it's what I think it is then it will have to wait until after the wedding next week," He looked shocked, like he didn't expect me to know what it was. He nodded his head in submission. 

"It's time for us to go home," I say looking at the clock. "Gajeel why don't you meet me there and we can talk about it?" This got him to smile a little and he nodded his head a little in thanks. 

After giving our babies a little more fire before hitting the road, I never did get to order any food for myself; but Mira seemed to know that I was hungry, "Not until you eat your food!" I looked at her like she was crazy. 

"I didn't order..." I begin and Mira sets down a platter just like the first one that Lucy ate. "Are you an angel? Thanks for the food!" Everyone laughs a little leaving us alone. I ate everything heartily. I can't believe I was so hungry. 'It's because you fed the babies your fire.' I hear Lucy say. 'Your not just feeding them your fire your also feeding them anything you have eaten, it's how you make your fire. If you get to tired your fire will turn green and you might hibernate soon afterwards.' I hear her continue. 

'Shoot my fire was green earlier!' I tell her. 

'Did it stay green or could you turn it back to normal?' she asked me. 

'Normal, why?' I respond.

'If you could get it back to normal then it was just a warning. No more fire from you tonight and maybe order a second helping of food if you think you can still eat.' She tells me. 

I smile and get Mira's attention and motion that I want another helping while I finish my food off. Everyone had left except for Gajeel who just raised an eyebrow at me but kept silent. I finish both helpings and pick up my mate and babies and gently carry them home. I decide to fly so that it would be quicker and I wouldn't have to worry about people bumping into us. Gajeel just slowly walks to our place, silent. 

'He is going to ask you know that right?' I ask Lucy. 

'I know, and I want them together but don't they get a month long honeymoon like we did?" She asks me. 

I sigh out loud before answering her, 'Pretty much, each type takes a different amount of time. Fire takes a month sometimes more, I honestly don't know about iron though.' I tell her. 

I lay her down in our room. Thankfully even with the red stones in the room she could talk to me even if I was in the basement with the mind link. Maybe because there is no actual sound? So I tuck her in after changing her clothes and I take the bag with our eggs and gently put them in the bassinet, leaving the bag itself hung up on the wall. 'Should I light the kindling?' I ask her. 

'Yeah I will call for you if it needs to be put out before you get back.' she tells me. I smile and flick my fingers lighting the padding of the bassinet so that they could be safe. 

I hear someone knock on the door. I sigh out loud it was time for a very personal conversation. On one hand I'm glad that the red stones don't keep sound out, on the other it kind of pissed me off. Time to talk to Gajeel.

I give my mate a quick kiss on the forehead and answer the door. I let Gajeel in and lead him to the living room motioning for him to sit down on the couch while I took the chair. I'm patient and wait for him to speak. I don't want to rush him, I think it was probably about time Gajeel and I 'bonded'. After all Grey and I did already. 

"Salamander, I've been wanting to ask you about something for a while now." Gajeel begins and I just nod my head indicating him to continue. He seems to feel a little more at ease and he lets out a sigh. "Can I ask Levy to be my mate?" I see him wince like he expected to be punched or something. I stay quiet, I stay quiet for a long time. 

Gajeel finally seemed to get the courage to look at me and he sees me just sitting there. I have leaned back in my comfy chair and I had one of my ankles over my other knee, my hands were together and I was frowning at him. He did not take this as a good sign and I could see him almost deflate. 

"When?" I ask him finally cutting the silence. 

Gajeel started, like he didn't expect a question just a no. "What?"

"I asked when, when do you want to take her to be your mate?" I repeat myself. 

"I..." He seems truly flustered. 

"How long is your honeymoon period?" I ask instead. I have been staying calm throughout and he knows it. In fact he seems to be preparing for death like I'm about to execute him. 

"One week long, I just want to ask her." his voice is dry I have a hard time understanding him; but I finally do. 

'The wedding is next week what do you think, Lucy?' I send the thought to her leaving Gajeel in suspense. 

'It's was supposed to be a month and we were gone for 6 weeks; tell him he can ask but he cannot do it until after the wedding.' she instructs me. 

I smile a little before I ask, "Why did you pick Levy?" I can't figure out if he is about to explode or if he will feint at my question. 

"She is my everything, I can't say why she just is." Gajeel says a little sheepishly. I can hear Lucy applauding him in my head. 

"What if she says no?" I ask next. 

"I... I will walk away." he responded his words so quiet it was hard for me to hear. 

"Gajeel." I start sighing out and I put my foot down and lean my arms against my knees. I look him straight in the eyes, "What if she says yes?" 

"I..." Nothing else came from him. His eyes were wide his breathing hitched a little and I saw as hope seemed to enter his thoughts for the first time. 

"Gajeel, Levy is Lucy's best friend." I start I hate that I have to lecture him but unfortunately I must. "If you did anything to hurt her, Lucy would tear you to pieces. I mean it don't take this lightly." I see him stare at me his mouth has dropped open a little. "Lucy would do anything and everything to make your life a living hell if anything happened to Levy. I need to know can you really have to consequences."

He stares silent for a while, I get up and make a little coffee for Gajeel and tea for myself. I come back and hand him the mug and I sit down again. I see so many emotions flicker across his face. 

"I have a suggestion," he looks up at me expectantly. "Ask Levy on a date, a normal human date first. Then come back to me with your answer and I will give you mine." Gajeel had downed his coffee even though it was scalding hot. 

"What if she said no?" he asked. 

"Then what do you expect her to say to you asking her to be your mate?" I pushed. "If you love her give her a little time. She turned white tonight after finding out that dragon slayers impregnate the first time. She might need a little time to just digest that information." 

"How did Lucy take it?" he asked.

I raise an eyebrow at him, "She already knew, I don't know for how long either."

"I see," he looked so gloomy I sent the image to Lucy. 

'Arg tell him that she likes him a lot and not to give up before trying.' I hear Lucy sigh out. If it's possible I think she is getting grouchy even while she is sleeping. 

"I know for a fact that she likes you, a lot. That isn't the issue here," I tell him. "The issue is that you are hoping she says no so that you can punish yourself for what you did to her, what started a guild war." my voice was steady and the shock on his face was a little much but I continue. "Trust me when I say that she doesn't hold it against you."

"But she should! She should hate me, she should never want to see me again, she should..." He interrupted me before he just broke down and covered his face. I don't think he is crying though. 

Enough is enough, I wave to the kitchen and Levy steps out.


	21. Chapter 11 Part 1

Lucy's POV  
Natsu and I came up with a plan to get Levy and Gajeel together. We had to use Warren though to get ahold of Levy. Thankfully Warren can let us talk without listening in. 

'Levy, do you want to be Gajeel's mate?' I had asked her.

'Well, yeah but he doesn't like me like that.' I could hear the sadness in her voice. 

I quickly tell her about the mating process. All the information that she would need like taming his dragon to the biting. I then tell her that Gajeel is on his way to my house to ask Natsu for permission. 

'But I thought, he hated me? He always calls me shrimp and things?' she seemed really confused. 

'Levy, I think he is trying to push you away, to make you hate him.'

'Why?'

'Do you remember how you two met?' I was starting to get irritated. Why else would he want her to hate him? I think to myself. 

'Yeah but that was different!'

'He doesn't see it that way. Dragons are noble creatures they have something of an honor system, once it's broken there is no going back. Levy,' I pause before, 'you only get one chance.'

It took her a minute of silence before, 'I want that chance.'

'Do you understand you will become pregnant? There is no way out of it.' I ask her to be certain. 

'I want to go on a date, I want to at least try.'

I smile to myself Natsu and I are already almost home, 'Good then come to my house, I will keep the link open so you can hear and see everything' I tell her. I can almost just see her nod as I hear her 'hmmph' 

Natsu lays me down and purrs putting our babies in their own bed. His sweet tenderness still so beautiful to 'watch'. I'm still in the light hibernating state but I can pretty much still see everything from his point of view. I can see it through his eyes. 

I want to sigh out loud to close our bedroom doors and pull my mate to me. I want to feel his love for me as I hold him tight. Damn it all now I'm horny but it has to wait until we are done with Gajeel and Levy. I think I can 'wake up' by then. Mavis knows once I sink my claws and teeth into him he won't be able to leave for a while. I smile content for now with my plan. 

"Can I ask Levy to be my mate?" I watch through the link Natsu and I share. I can feel that Levy is almost here and that she is listening closely to everything that is being said. Good girl I think to myself. 

"Gajeel, what if she says yes?" I hear Natsu ask. Oops I wasn't paying attention but that's okay I can sense that Levy had been and she is the one that really matters. 

"Gajeel, Levy is Lucy's best friend." Natsu starts to lecture him. "If you did anything to hurt her, Lucy would tear you to pieces. I mean it don't take this lightly. Lucy would do anything and everything to make your life a living hell if anything happened to Levy. I need to know can you really have to consequences." Natsu is right the thought of him hurting my best friend was really to much for me to think about. I could almost feel my canines growing even while hibernating. 

"I have a suggestion, ask Levy on a date, a normal human date first. Then come back to me with your answer and I will give you mine," Natsu has gotten really good at giving advice I notice. I smirk thinking about the memory I saw of him when he talked to Grey. Yeah my mate has really gotten good at this. Only natural since he is so good at it himself. 

"What if she said no?" he asked. I want to face palm Gajeel your an idiot! I want to scream but I don't both Natsu and Levy would hear due to the magic and I didn't want to distract her from what was being said. She was almost hear just waiting outside the kitchen door afraid to enter the house in case Gajeel heard her. 

"Then what do you expect her to say to you asking her to be your mate?" Natsu pushed. "If you love her give her a little time. She turned white tonight after finding out that dragon slayers impregnate the first time. She might need a little time to just digest that information." 

"How did Lucy take it?" I hear Gajeel ask. My blood started to boil, 'stop asking about me!' I practically scream. Poor Natsu and Levy who was still connected to me by the magic winced. 'Sorry.' I say a little embarrassed. 

'Arg tell him that she likes him a lot and not to give up before trying.' I finally tell Natsu making sure that Levy did not hear it from me. She will hear it when Natsu talks. 

"I know for a fact that she likes you, a lot. That isn't the issue here. The issue is that you are hoping she says no so that you can punish yourself for what you did to her; what started a guild war." Natsu's voice was steady. "Trust me when I say that she doesn't hold it against you."

"But she should! She should hate me, she should never want to see me again, she should..." He interrupted Natsu before he just broke down and covered his face. Awww I think to myself, really it's a little like watching a romantic movie at this point. 

I continue to watch through Natsu's eyes and disconnect from Warren's magic so that Levy can just see with her own eyes. Natsu raised his hand and waved to the kitchen she had entered through the back door while they were distracted. Levy walked into the living room with her head held high. I can see the anger on her face. Oh boy I need popcorn. I feel Natsu chuckle a little in his head he remained quiet on the outside though. 

Natsu's POV  
Damn Luce can be distracting! I can feel her anxiety over this whole mess. She better wake up when this is done. I need her in a very hard way. It's been too long and I'm starting to feel myself get impatient. I'm going to ravage my queen until she can't walk. The thought put a smile on my face. 

But I need to pay attention now Levy still hasn't said anything and I'm afraid that if I don't pay attention they might mate in my living room. No thanks!

"How can you say that?" Levy practically spit out. I have to agree with Luce on this one popcorn would have been perfect for this. 

Gajeel stiffened at her words. Ever so slowly he raised his head from his hands and looked up at her. She is now standing just beside my chair it seems she forgot I was here though she didn't even look at me. 

"Shrimp..."

"Don't shrimp me! How can you say that after everything that we have been through together that I shouldn't forgive you?" She cut him off her voice rising little by little until she was just short of screaming at him. 

'I do not envy him,' I tell Lucy. I can feel her agreement in my head. 

"I.." Gajeel stopped and didn't even try to finish. I can see the confusion on his face. He doesn't understand why Levy is here. 

"Lucy and I invited her over since we knew where this was going to go," I say as I got up and made more tea this time for Gajeel as well and brought back three cups. I don't expect them to drink it but I was going to enjoy mine. 

'Damn it can they hurry up, I'm horny,' I tell my mate. 

'Thank Mavis I'm not the only one! I keep getting distracted thinking about you.' Lucy tells me. I smile and take a sip of tea to hide it from the others. 

'Damn good thing, because I'm going to make it to where you can't walk for a few hours.' I want to go to her now but I patiently wait. 

'I'll be ready for you,' she answers. 

Gajeel and Levy are just looking at each other still. As if they too could speak using their minds. I raise an eyebrow at them. "You know this will go a lot faster if you two talk right?"

Levy spins around and looks at me her face going red. "I won't judge but my mate needs me sooner rather than later," I tell them. Not giving them a chance to get angry. Instead they both blush. Yes even the mighty Gajeel blushed it was a little comical if I do say so myself. To be fair I did pretty much tell them Lucy and I were horny so oh well. 

They look back at each other. Gajeel started talking first, "You don't need me, you deserve so much better." That was really sweet and I can practically feel Lucy fanning herself. Looks like she is waking up. I can feel her temperature rising slowly. I smile, just a little more and I will have her in my arms. 

"So I don't get a say in this?" Levy shoots back at him. "Do I not DESERVE to be happy?" she emphasizes the word deserve a little too much. Her sarcasm is just dripping and I am starting to smell her desire from here. 

'Shit, Lucy!' I call out to her. 

Instead of an answer I see Lucy walk down the stairs with a robe on and walk to the kitchen. She makes herself a cup of tea before coming back and sitting on my lap. I now have a huge boner the smell of arousal was thick on her and I loved it. I bury my nose in her hair while I wrapped my arms around her bringing her in close. I wouldn't have touched Levy but the smell was more than enough that even if I wasn't already horny it would have acted like a jump start.

Gajeel and Levy had continued with their fight and Levy was crying now. I didn't care anymore. It was taking everything I had not to take my queen right here and now. I kiss along her neck grazing my tongue as I went. 

Gajeel however noticed me and kept trying to look away and focus on Levy, he failed a lot.

Lucy's POV  
I sit across Natsu's lap with my tea in hand. I gently put it down as Natsu pulls me closer. His erection hard, poking my bottom. I am immediately wet, I was already really horny and I had to clean up before even coming downstairs. Natsu pulled me in close and started to smell my hair. His instincts were going to take over and soon; his lips feathering light kisses down my neck. His tongue leaving a small wet trail as he went. 

I see Gajeel look away but he kept looking again and again each time getting redder. I smirk to myself in pleasure, I can make this work. 

I start to pant a little, very lightly, showing my arousal. Which of course sent Natsu further into his administrations. His hands glide up and down me slowly, purposely his kisses getting more intense as he went. 

'Are you sure about this?' He asked me. 'I don't know if I'll be able to stop even with them in the room.'

I moan lightly leaning into him, 'Yeah they will figure it out or just leave embarrassed. I want you and if it helps them get their own shit together even better!'

Levy heard me panting and turned to see me. Fuck Natsu wasn't kidding about smelling arousal that shit is potent! I could feel myself unwind further in his arms. 

So far he has only been leaving light kisses on me but now as he was gripping me tight he was starting to leave light hickeys on me. I moan again slightly louder seeing both Levy and Gajeel through my nearly closed eyelashes. They were turned on and staring. 

'A little longer my mate,' I tell Natsu who had started fondling my breast. I let out a rather loud moan at this leaning back into him. 

"Gajeel this isn't fair to me," I hear Levy barely whisper as she tried to continue yelling at him. 

'Your plan is working but I don't know if I can hold it in for long,' I hear Natsu as he starts nibbling on one of my nipples through my silk and lace nightgown. My robe having fallen open but still covering most of me from Gajeel and Levy. They could however still see what Natsu was doing to me. The wet spots leaving tall tale signs. 

'Good maybe, they will leave soon,' I tell him again with my thoughts as I moan out loud. I'm starting to wonder what my plan was again. Natsu was making it so hard to concentrate. 

"Luce..." he moans against me, out loud. 

"Natsu..." I answer him also out loud. 

The room was silent as Levy and Gajeel watch with a mixture of fascination, horror, and arousal. I start forgetting they are there and lean down into Natsu. Taking his warm mouth with mine our tongues dancing together making our gasps and moans louder and deeper. I'm barely able to register that we are being watched. Fuck me! This is both a perfect and miserable plan. I feel my fingers lace into his hair pulling him closer. 

"Levy you deserve all the happiness in the world." I hear Gajeel tell her. My concentration almost gone. I try to pull away from Natsu but it's too late, he has lifted me up and he now has me straddling his lap my hot core pressed firmly against his clothed member I could feel as he tightened, hardening even more as he felt my heat. 

"I want you," I hear her say her voice dripping with her hormones as I can smell her arousal. She is now wet and I think that even Gajeel can smell it now. 

"I want you too," Gajeel's voice was low and husky. 

I pull away from Natsu and let him attack my breast again. I'm panting so hard it is hard for me to speak, "You can mate each other but you will show up on time and appropriately for our wedding!" I commanded them. They nodded and hurried out of our house. 

"There gone," I tell Natsu. 

"About time," He then ripped my clothes off me as well as his own burning them in the process, the only thing that survived was Natsu's scarf. He entered me right there on the chair. I'm sure Levy and Gajeel could hear our screams of passion still wherever they are. I know they haven't gotten far and I don't care. Natsu's hands were on fire as he grabbed me thrusting deep inside of me. 

I bite his mark sending us both into a screaming passion of raging hormones and he bit down on mine. I didn't care if we burned the house down but thankfully Natsu pretty much had everything fire proof including the chair we were making love on. 

Hours later we are still in each other's arms moaning with each hard deep thrust. We had somehow spent the entire time in the chair it was a new and entertaining experience to say the least. We were surrounded by our own hot flames when we finally screamed out our release. The chair wasn't even charred. Thank Mavis for magic fire proofing or we wouldn't have a house anymore.


	22. Chapter 11 Party 2

Natsu's POV  
I could feel my orgasm coming soon. I wanted this to last forever but the hot creamy wetness that was my mate felt to good as I thrust into her again and again. Her moans ringing seductively in my ears. Oh my fucking Mavis how is this even real? 

We are still in the chair in our living room and Gajeel and Levy had just left a little while ago. Well maybe it was a few hours ago I can't really tell anymore. Lucy is in my arms panting as her breast bounced up and down in time to my thrust. Fuck me! I harshly grab one of her nipples with my mouth careful not to hurt her but at the same time making sure she felt my teeth. The sharp pain must have felt good because she fucking moaned in my ear. She is getting louder, we are both really close. 

"Luuucccy!" Fuck I'm practically screaming as I grab her ass pulling her down harder on my shaft. I'm starting to see spots, the pleasure is so intense. 

"N-Nat-sssuuuuuu!" her response was broken but her voice was so heavy with lust that I just pounded into her as deep and hard as I could go. 

Fuck fuck fuck I need her! I can't hold on much longer. I had switched between breast and using one hand I reached down to rub her clit. She is soaking wet, my fingers gliding around her clit I hear her breathing hitch. It's almost time I hold on as long as I can until I feel her walls cave in and Lucy starts screaming her release. I lose every ounce of control I have and cum deep inside of her. 

This is the first time I have been able to please Lucy since she laid our eggs. Thanks to a little healing magic from Wendy. We didn't have to wait anymore. 

"How are you still so fucking tight?" My pleasure filled mind not caring about my language at all. To be frank I don't know how I was able to think at all. I just heard Lucy giggle from where she was on top of me. I still haven't pulled out, why should I? We are literally in the most perfect position we can ever be in. So why ruin it? 

After a while I realize Lucy is kissing on me. Sweetly not lustful, I pull her lips to mine capturing her in a long kiss. 

When we finally pull away breathless I press my forehead against hers, "I love you Luce." 

I feel as her mind reaches out to mine and I let her in. An explosion of her feelings for me taking the breath that I had only just caught and tore it away from me again. 

I must have passed out because the next thing I know I'm am waking up to Lucy saying, "the babies are hungry." I will admit it is a little hard to focus but we both drag ourselves to the bedroom and give them a proper meal I replaced the kindling and light it before we crawl into bed. The soft glow of the fire flickering on the walls and our faces as Lucy and I fall into a deep sleep.

Lucy's POV  
We woke up around noon. I cursed when I realized the time. We barely had enough time to shower before the fitting. We rush around gathering everything and when we were finally dry and dressed I got the carrying bag from it's hook on the wall and places our eggs into it. We ran out the door only grabbing a bunch of bananas. 

We ate while flying and I giggled much of the trip. Natsu was wiggling his eyebrows suggestively while eating the bananas which made it hard for me to eat all of mine. 

We reach the place and they hurriedly take us in and started pushing and pulling and stripping us just to put the new clothes on us. We couldn't see each other they kept insisting it was tradition not caring if we were already mates or not. 

There was once that one of the ladies tried to take the bag with my babies in it and I burned her, "Try and touch my babies again and I'll kill you!" The venom in my voice made all of them shudder. I didn't burn her bad just enough to get her attention it didn't even leave a mark. 

I took and opened the bag to check on my babies and gave them a nice red fire to hold them over until I was done. The staff saw that there was actual eggs in the bag and quickly brought a coat rack into the room for 'me' to hang the bag safely. 

When all things were done they actually had to tuck in a few stitches but my wedding dress was done and ready. They promised it would we delivered the night before the wedding and I guess Natsu was done as well because we came out at about the same time. 

He looked in on our sweet babies giving them a blue fire before turning to me giving me a sweet and deep kiss. I smile into the kiss. I guess we were attracting attention because we heard a bunch of people awing at us. We just grinned at each other before leaving, our arms wrapped around each other our purrs loud enough to make a few people stop and look at us when we walked by. 

We walked like this to the guild we even walked down the road that led to my old apartment it was nice to take this path leaning into each arms. Natsu would kiss my cheek or along my neck or even nibble on my ear as we walked, careful not let anyone see. 

We actually entered the guild hall quietly and made our way too the booth that we had managed to claim as ours. Natsu held up three fingers to Mira who nodded before turning back to me wrapping me in his arms. We cuddled right there in the guild hall. Our babies bag, now open, showing them proudly as they sat in my lap. 

We blew out different colored flames at them giggling at each other as we did. He started it with green winking at me letting me know that he was fine but chuckled out loud at the looks from our guild mates. We decided to get creative and went from red to purple to yellow and so on. Changing the color to suit our silliness. I could tell our eggs were enjoying it, absorbing the different colors. 

I giggled and all of a sudden, "huuummmph!" I groan bending over. 

"What's wrong? Luce? Lucy?!?" Natsu is starting to panic but I can't answer him the sensation is a little shocking. "Luce!" He shouted again. The whole guild had went quite and they were staring. 

Wendy came over but I growled at her. I couldn't form any words I just growled. She took a step back and Natsu is starting to panic more. He picks me up and starts to run to the infirmary but I finally managed to say, "No, Master's office." My voice is deep and I was grunting but he heard me, changing directions. He was still confused but he did what I asked. 

Master was on the to railing and he either read my lips or heard me because he led us to his office. I'm still wheeling from the new sensations my hands either around our eggs or my belly. 

"What's going on?" Natsu is really starting to panic again but Master put his hand on his shoulder. Natsu was bent over me trying to figure out why I wasn't answering him. He had put me down on the couch in Master's office. He looked up at Master again, "What's wrong?" I feel as tears fill my eyes and begin running down my face.

Natsu's POV  
"What's wrong?" I asked a second time looking up at Gramps. I'm starting to cry why won't my mate answer me? Is she hurt she doesn't look hurt but I have never seen her face scrunched up like that before but it's also covered in tears. What is she feeling? I look down at her since Gramps doesn't seem to have an answer for me. 

Suddenly I have an idea. I reach out to her with my mind and she accepts me in. I'm swept away from the sensation. I buckle now too. My mind a whirlwind of emotions both my own and Lucy's. Gramps is starting to panic I can practically feel it even with my eyes screwed shut. My knees hit the floor, my hands holding my head, the room is spinning and the center of it all was Lucy. My gut, well her belly really, is moving seemingly on it's own. I gasp out loud as I begin to understand. 

She isn't hurt far from it, she is happy. Stunned even. I see as my mates eyes have been filled with tears and were now flowing little rivers down her cheeks. I feel as my own eyes begin to cry as well. 

"It's beautiful!" I croaked out loud my voice but a shell of what was normal. She nods her head still unable to speak. Gramps is even more confused and concerned now. I could almost see smoke coming off him as the gears in his head are turning, as he is trying to figure out what the hell is going on. I laugh a little. 'Should I?' I asked my mate and she nodded. 

I took Gramps hand pulling him closer and put his hand on Lucy's belly. His eyes go wide as he finally understands. The babies are kicking. He smiles, far to huge to ignore, and begins to laugh. He pulls away and leaves us in his office leaving the door open. 

"False alarm everyone, they are fine!" I hear Master announce to everyone. 

"What happened?" "What going on?" and questions like that could be heard being yelled out. I just smile at my mate; tears still running from my eyes as I kissed her. 

"Natsu!" I hear him yell. 

"Go ahead," I yell back so he could hear me before pulling Lucy in for another passionate kiss. 

"Lucy just felt their babies kick for the first time and it surprised her," Gramps announced to the guild. Lucy pulled me closer opening her mouth, inviting me in. I plunge my tongue into her mouth caressing her not caring that we were in the Master's office. Gramps would forgive us for this. The kiss was deep and passionate and nothing in this world could have prevented me from enjoying it.

When we finally separate from the kiss we were both panting hard. I could hear a lot of people breathing behind us but I didn't care how many people watched our little make out session. Lucy is mine and mine alone. I kiss her again. 

Lucy's POV  
"It's beautiful," I hear Natsu say. I see Master is confused and that he is beginning to worry more. 'Should I?' he asked me with his thoughts. I nod my head still not quite able to put words to what I was feeling. 

Natsu grabs Master's hand and pulls him over and places his hand on my belly. Just then one of our babies decides to kick. Master's eyes go wide open and he has a goofy smile plastered to his face, he starts to laugh. 

He left the room and I ignore him and what's going on outside the room. All I can see or feel is Natsu and our babies. The feeling was magical to say the least. Natsu kisses me, my sweet mate. It was far to short and I was no where near ready to let him go but he pulled away yelling out, "Go ahead." to someone before he kissed me again. 

The kiss was mind blowing. It drove all other thoughts away from me. I forgot it all, where are we? Who cares, I don't. All I want is my mate and I was going to have him. I pulled Natsu closer trying to deepen the kiss.

Suddenly Natsu pulls away and looks into my eyes, oh so lustily. His eyes are a little glazed over I'm sure that mine are just as bad but I don't care. I hear something behind us but I ignore it. Natsu had cupped my chin and was pulling me in for another kiss. I had laced my fingers into his hair and was pulling him closer too. The kisses were slow and deep and just so meaningful. We only pulled away to breathe but honestly barely that much.

*Cough* I feel Natsu's other hand go to my waist gently pulling me closer. *cough* The one that was cupping my face slides down my neck and pulls me near. "Cough cough* My own hands are occupied as well. One now tangled in his hair and the other gripping the collar of his vest. *cough cough cough* I'm pulling him closer I just want to be closer to him. So much closer. Sex was not really on my mind, I just needed him. I needed Natsu to hold me and caress me, to tell me that he loves me.

"I love you, Luce." He whispers into the kiss. If anyone would have been in the room they would have heard it. 

"I love you too Natsu, you will make a great Father." my voice is strong as I tell him this. I have no doubt in my mind. I Have complete faith in him. 

"But what if-?" 

"No Natsu!" I cut him off determined to make my point. "You will be a great Father!" My voice is steady and hard as steel there was no room left for argument. "Besides you have to figure out how to make Igneel proud of you." My voice softened as I kissed him tenderly. I gazed into his eyes and it confirms that he heard every word. Our tears had started to middle and I honestly can't say who cried what.

His fingers gently cup my chin and pulls me into another sweet soft kiss.

*cough cough cough cough cough cough cough cough cough* 

Startled I look up a little dazed. Natsu does the same, "Can you keep it down? I'm trying to kiss my mate." He snaps at them. Behind us the door was crowded with a bunch of people including; Master, Mira, Erza, Grey, Juvia, Levy, Gajeel, Laxus and a bunch of others too; all of their faces put Erza's hair to shame. I'm confused though as I look at Levy and Gajeel why are they here I thought they were going to mate?

All the dragon slayers freeze up at his words even Laxus who was only a second generation slayer. Master notices and looks oddly at Laxus and then back at Natsu. Our eyes still closed with the sweet nothings that we shared and then Master coughs again. 

I'm getting annoyed now, "Are you getting sick Master?" I ask him knowing full well that he was trying to get our attention. 

"As touching as this moment is for you two maybe you should go home for the day?" He grumbled while mumbling how he was able to do both I'm not really sure.

I look at Natsu before saying "I think he is wanting to kick us out of his office."

"I'm pretty sure we were only kissing?" Natsu asked it like a question. 

"A really good kiss," I answer a knowing smile on my lips.

*cough cough* I glare at Master why is he coughing now?

Mira piped up, "Master has been sick Lucy in fact another day or two and he would have been all better."

Oh woops, I looked at Master again seeing that he was bright red ignoring what Mira had said. In response I just pull my eggs closer as I send them a dazzling white fire. Effectively cooking any germs that may have come in contact with them. 

Natsu grabs my chin again and pulls me near; setting his forehead against mine and just resting there. I watch his eyes close and I listen to his deep purr. Slowly I close my own eyes and give off a much lighter purr until we are in time with each other. I feel myself drifting off to sleep but I fight the urge. 

'It's okay, I'll carry you home.' I hear Natsu speak into my mind. I'm starving but the melody that was our love swayed me into a soft slumber.


	23. Chapter 12 Part 1

Natsu's POV  
I don't really care that everyone is uncomfortable but I stay there kneeling by Lucy's side as I feel her slowly fall asleep. My forehead resting against hers as I purr the melody; it was a simple dragon's lullaby that uses purring to not only calm her but to pull her into a light sleep. It's primary use is to calm a dragon's young or their mate so as to prevent them from going into an extended hibernation. 

'It's okay, I'll carry you home.' I tell her with my thoughts and she finally rested her eyes, purring in time with me until she drifted off into a light slumber.

I had felt her pulse quicken, and her rage flare, the snarl was nearly to her lips. None were good signs. If angered enough she could hurt one of our friends and she wouldn't even realize it until afterwards. She would have been acting on pure instinct. So I sang her the old lullaby to put her at ease again. I continue to purr a short while longer after she falls asleep because I don't want her to wake up until we are home. I then told Mira to just pack the food we had ordered and we would take it home. Somehow I never stopped purring even while I spoke. 

She nodded and left. I glared at Grey, "What?" I asked him. His face had that annoying confused look.

"What did you do to Lucy?" I groan why does he have to ask questions all the time?

"I sang her a lullaby, why?" 

"But I didn't hear-" 

"A dragon lullaby!" I cut him off whisper yelling at him. 

"Oh," I roll my eyes at him. How was he my best friend again?

"Oi, make sure everyone is quiet when I carry Luce out," I picked up my queen bridal style and grin to myself. I think I know exactly how I want to wake her up, sleeping beauty style. 

Grey nods and runs off to do what I asked. Maybe that's why he's my best friend? He knows when I actually need him to do something and just does it. Doesn't stop me from wanting to punch him most of the time though. 

As I walk through the door I give both Levy and Gajeel a weird look, lifting one eyebrow. I don't like being confused and even further I really don't like the thought of being disobeyed when it came to the dragon's way of doing things. 

"We waited so we could obey the command about the wedding next week," Gajeel spoke so quietly that no one else could have heard him. I barely heard him. I nod in agreement and walk on. 

I slowly walk out and Mira gives me a super size bag to carry home I raise an eyebrow at her and just nod. Sometimes I just wanted to hug her, like now when I see that she actually doubled mine and Lucy's food order, I walk out of the silent guild. I pull my wings out and slowly, making sure to be gentle, I carried my mate and babies home. 

I would be lying if I said I didn't miss Happy, because I do a lot of the time. But he knew this day would come eventually. When a dragon mates it is not safe to have others too close. He has been staying with Wendy and Carla and to be frank right now I could really use a fishing trip with my buddy. 

'Then go out for a few hours tomorrow,' I hear Lucy tell me through our minds. 

I grin at her, 'Yes, less than a week before the wedding and I'm going to go fishing with Happy, my best friend and adoptive son, while my mate destroys everything trying to find me.' My sarcasm was playful yet scary with how truthful it was. 

I can hear her scoff through our thoughts. 'I have a great idea! Make love to me until I can't feel my legs anymore and sing me another lullaby, I really liked it and then go fishing.' 

'Did you now?' I smirk as I land in front of our door. I could feel myself getting harder as I walk, still carrying my mate, to our kitchen. 

'Yes, I really did, it was so very sweet.'

I smile at her resting face. 'Do you want to eat before bed?' I ask her. 

'Yes, I'm starving!' was her immediate response. 

I chuckled out loud and set her down in the kitchen chair pulling her in for a passionate kiss, my hard on had been slowly softening, not anymore. When I finally pulled away for air I saw Lucy's eyes open at the break of the contact. "Let's eat." I whisper seductively in her ear before pulling away and setting the bag Mira gave me down on the counter. 

I smile and take our babies to the nursery and set them up with new kindling and light it. Once I was sure they were evenly covered by the flames I returned to the kitchen and sat across from my mate. 

"Leave anything for me?" I ask only half joking. Lucy looks up and smiles handing me what was probably half of the pork steak, mashed potatoes, green beans, creamed corn, rolls and carrots. I look up to see that she was currently eating about half the plate of chicken alfredo. 

I chuckled a little before digging in. We ate quickly and I made sure to get the pickles and topping for Lucy to munch on while I finished eating my own food. Thank Mavis, Lucy was satisfied I was just as hungry since neither of us have eaten since the bananas this afternoon. 

Lucy and I quickly cleaned up our mess and I decided to wrap my arms around her middle as she washed the few dishes that we had made. I rested my chin in the curve of her neck and just breathe her in. Her scent drives me wild but at the same time it seemed to calm me down bringing me back down to earth. I sigh out content with how perfect my life has become in such a short time. 

"What's wrong?"Lucy asked me. 

"Absolutely nothing," I take a deep breath in again before adding, "I was just thinking about how perfect our life is now." Lucy giggle at me blushing a little as I started to kiss along her neck just below her jaw. 

"I need something," I froze as I hear my mate say those words. 

"What?" I ask when she didn't say right away. 

"Ice," I frown at her response and open the freezer and give her a couple cubes of ice. She then frowns and shakes her head. "And fire," she adds. 

"I'm confused," I say as I put the ice back away. 

She thinks for a while and I see as a light seems to have come on behind her large honey brown eyes. I could stare into her eyes all day everyday and then she says something that I have never wanted to hear before nor ever want to hear again. "I need Gray." 

"What?" I am hoping I heard her wrong. I must have because why would she need Gray?

"I need his magic," she clarified seeing the look in my eyes. "And I need yours too." I'm more confused but nod anyway. "Can you go and get him and bring him back? It's still pretty early only 3pm," Her voice is so sweet as she asks me for another man. I know I'm being silly but why would she need Gray's magic and mine? 

Confused I just nod my head and say, "If that's what you really want?" I look at her again and she is almost jumping up and down with excitement. That is definitely a yes. 

I turn to leave out the door when I feel her grab me and pull me into a rough kiss. I melt and kiss her back with enthusiasm. We only pull away because we are gasping for air. "Hurry back and when he leaves I'll give you an extra special thank you," she purrs seductively into my ear. I grin as she pulls away stealing another kiss before she gets to far. 

"I'll be back very soon," I promise as I run out of the house soaring into the air and speeding into the guild hall.

I didn't even put my wings away as I came crashing in through the doors. Those doors really take a beating I vaguely think to myself. I must have been some sight too, my guild mates froze what they were doing and were staring at me. My scales were still out as well as my wings, although I had them folded at the moment. I finally see the ice princess and storm towards him grabbing him and dragging him outside. "Your coming with me," I say ignoring his protest as I raise my wings and sprint into the air. Gray dangling from my hands. 

We arrive at my house and I put away my wings before dragging Gray inside. I heard him whistle and realize that this is his first time coming over since we moved in. I am still pulling him with me as I go to the kitchen. "I'm home and I have him!" I yell out. 

"Yay!" I hear Lucy's happy squeals in the kitchen, right before we walk in. 

I drop his arm and gently wrap my mate into my arms kissing along her neck once again. I hear her sigh out happily and relax into my arms. I can only guess that she is happy with me from how her purrs seem to have deepened and grown steady. I sigh out loud happy that she was happy.

"Why am I here?"Gray asked both confused and awkward as he looked around the large kitchen trying not to look at us.

"I should have figured he wouldn't have told you," I frown a little as Lucy said that, did I mess up?

Lucy's POV  
"I should have figured he wouldn't have told you," I say as I see Natsu's frown. I lean over and kiss him sweetly, dispelling it leaving a small smile in its place. 

I look back at Gray, "I have a favor to ask both of you," Gray still looks a little confused but nods and waits for me to continue. Natsu is just waiting to hear what I could possibly need; he looks ready to run to the moon and back. I giggle at the thought. "I'm craving frozen fire and I think you two can pull it off." 

"What?!?" They both yell startling me. 

I flinch and Natsu tenderly kisses along my ear whispering apologies making Gray more uncomfortable. 

"Please at least try?" I give them my largest puppy dog eyes. 

"How," Gray starts.

"We can try, but I can't promise anything my queen. As much as I want to give you the world." Natsu interrupts him. Natsu is so intently focused on me that he doesn't even see Gray looking at him like a crazy person. "I remember one mission where we had to go and retrieve frozen fire so worse case I can head out and find some of that," he adds with a smile. Gray seemed to remember that mission because his face seemed to say, oh yeah, while he shut his mouth.

"Thank you," I kiss him gently, "but I will be happier if it's your fire." My words seem to have quite a large effect on him as he then turns to Gray. 

"Okay Stripper, let's do this," Natsu lights a flame on each of his palms only a step or two away from Gray. 

"I think your crazy,"he mumbles as he then tries to freeze Natsu's fire, the first few times either putting them out or melting.

I look upstairs and towards our bedroom. "I'll be right back, the babies need more fire." I left the kitchen. 

I returned several minutes later after restocking the kindling and giving my babies a nice long blue fire to hold them over while the new kindling got going, I might have been gone an hour. "YEAH!" I hear the two men call out as I step into the kitchen they were in the middle of a high five when I saw a large chunk of ice on the counter with a large blue flame inside, the flame looked as if it were still flickering in the ice. 

I smiled, they figured it out. I walk over and take a bite, thankful for my now much sharper dragon slayer teeth, as my fangs easily cut into it. I chew for a minute and my smile grows even larger. "This is perfect!" I yell out and throw my arms around Natsu giving him a deep kiss and I grab Gray around the neck and pull him in for a hug while I'm still in Natsu's arms. The men were not comfortable with this, but allowed it anyway. 

I let them go and look up into their eyes and asked, "Can you two make a bunch of these?" I was putting my puppy dog eyes to work today. "Frozen fire is exactly what I needed for the babies," I see both men's shoulders relax as they realized it was a pregnancy craving and they proceeded to fill a deep freezer full of them so that I would have as many as I could possibly want. I continued to eat them as they were making them and they just laughed at me. 

Natsu's POV  
I watched as Lucy happily ate the first frozen fire while Gray and I worked hard to make more of them. It was hard and took a lot of energy but we managed to create a fairly large stock in the freezer for Lucy. It was maybe half full but Gray promised to come over everyday to help fill it so that Lucy would be happy. He smiled at her; I could see the love in his eyes but his smell was not of a horny man but more like how Macao smelled when Romeo did something cool. I guess that's pride or maybe love as a father. I smile; so he Gray sees Lucy as family huh?

"So Gray, are you ready to meet your nieces or nephews?" I ask him as I held Luce in my arms we are all still standing at the island counter in the kitchen.

"Nieces? Nephews?" I see him gulp some air. 

I grin before I ask, "yeah do you want to look in on them now?"

He slowly nods and I lead the way after kissing Lucy on the cheek. I take him to our bedroom and we walk quietly over to the nursery. I watch as Gray's eyes widen at the view before him. There in the center of the room was a black wire bassinet with the eggs glowing in the fire the padding of the bed replaced with kindling to help feed the fire. While it was in the center of the room he walked around it and looked around him. 

The room was a soft green with murals decorating the walls. All four walls had a different scene on them. The far wall opposite the doors had a view of the beach with the sun bright and shining over what looked like large waves that were about to crash into the room. The bottoms of which were decorated with white sand. I watched as Gray actually reached out to touch the wall and turned to his right to see the other wall's mural. 

This one had the green of the forest; many trees and plants decorated with birds and bugs and several lizards. There was even a little Happy munching on a fish sitting in a tree in this one. Surrounded with flowers both in the trees and on the ground. 

Gray looked behind him at the other wall this one was covered in a view of a river stream with a soft grassy bank you could even see a couple of fishing poles with their lines out in the water the breeze shifting the once still waters as the night sky over head showed a bright full moon above.

I saw Gray look towards me and I grinned a little, knowing what was on this wall. It was a scaled down version of Igneel so that my babies would know what their grandfather looked like. I could see Gray's mouth gape open as he inspected the bright red scales and the yellow of the eyes of my father his neck arching over the doorway his teeth showing in a toothy grin. 

Then Gray looked at me and I smirked at him and pointed up at the ceiling lifting my chin to motion for him to look up. He did the entire ceiling was curved and covered in what appeared to be the night sky. Every constellation showing bright as Lucy's zodiac were brighter than they actually are in the night sky. Otherwise it was a perfect replica. 

Gray looked at me again and he smiled, "So nieces or nephews?" He asked. 

I nod and smirk at him. "Well you know Uncle Gray, they will need someone to help cool them down when their tempers get the best of them," I playfully punch him in the arm. 

I watched as he smiled a truly bright smile. Normally he just grins or smirks but this was a true smile all his teeth were showing and his eyes lit up. Shit I did the bro thing didn't I? I tried to get angry with myself to ruin it somehow but I couldn't. I just really didn't want to. The thought that my best friend was truly happy at the thought, just the thought mind you, of being called Uncle it had me beaming with pride. 

"Does that mean I can help teach them and watch them, or take them fishing?" he asked a little overexcited. 

I laughed at him nothing small either, I had tears coming out of my eyes and I grab him with one arm around his neck when I was finally able to breathe again and said, "Not only can you, but we expect you too. We also expect you to get your fair share of diapers." 

My laughter was brought to a halt when I felt my mates arms around my waist. I lifted the arm not around Gray so that she could snuggle into me. 'God father?' she asked me. 

I nodded and asked 'God mother is Levy right?' she nodded and pushed me gently closer to Gray who was trying to get out from under my arm. 

Instead of letting him go I tightened it, hearing him groan and look up at me annoyed. I ran the fingers of my free hand through my hair. "So Gray what would you say if I asked you to be my babies God Father?" My voice dropped and I stared him in the eyes. 

This was not an easy request, I knew. Lucy and I work in a very dangerous line of work, so did Gray for that matter, and there was a real possibility that Gray would one day need to take our kids in. A fact Gray knew all to well. I watched intently wanting to see his reaction for any hint of denial but what I saw instead kind of scared me. 

Gray looked like he was just told he was going to be a father himself. His face was covered in shock and glee. Yes glee that is the right word he looked like he was about to jump up and down and scream at the world that he was going to be a father. 

"Me?" I could barely hear him as he looked at me with wide eyes he didn't seem to be able to believe that I, Natsu Dragneel, trusted him that much with my unhatched children. 

I slowly nodded my head to verify. "Aye you, Gray Fullbuster, will you be my children's god father?" I say out loud. 

"I would be honored," his voice is so soft I feel the urge to punch him. I don't. I don't want to ruin the moment and Lucy would probably kill me if I did. 

I smile at him instead and pull him with me towards my babies and their bassinet. Their shells were glistening in the fire light it was actually really hard to make them out in the fire their coloring blended right into the flames themselves. I extinguished the flames and looked worriedly to my mate. She just nodded her head and motioned for me to go ahead as she sat down on a little wooden rocking chair that we had only gotten the previous day. She slowly rocked back in forth as if she were trying to lull our babies to sleep. 

I took a deep breath and picked up my babies and looked at Gray. "Do you want to hold them?" I ask again searching for any signs that he didn't. Again I was shocked to find that not only were there none but instead there was actual joy on his face at the thought. 

"Yeah," his response was quite and he awkwardly held out his arms and Lucy came over and corrected his arms as I slowly handed him our babies. 

"Repeat after me," Lucy tells him. He nods his head and looks to her. " I, Gray Fullbuster, solemnly swear that I will look after the Dragneel babies as if they were my own children for the rest of my days, as long as I am able, and as long as I have only their best interest at heart, as their God Father. May Mavis never allow me to break this vow." 

Gray did as he was told and when it was evident that Lucy was done he added, "I'll love them forever." he promised us and Lucy and I smiled at each other wrapping our arms around each other watching as Uncle Gray cradled them in his arms. A bright yellow light dazzled around him without him noticing as the vow was bound to him and our young. I noticed that Lucy and I also had a faint glow around us and I realized that Lucy said Dragneel babies. That would include any other future children as well. 

'Did you mean to do that?' I ask meaning the glow around us. 

'Not really but I'm glad that it worked like that my celestial magic is bound by contracts so sometimes it is a little too literal.' I hear her response. 

I cuddle my mate in my arms as we watch our babies being cuddled by their uncle. I'm glad that he loves them so much already; it made me feel a little safer about their futures. I smile purring when all of a sudden I hear a very different purr like sound in the room. My eyes shoot up to find that Gray is trying to purr to our babies. I chuckle a little and curl into Lucy's neck line again. Somehow it was fitting.


	24. Chapter 12 Part 2

Lucy's POV  
I watch from Natsu's arms as Gray handles or sweet babies. I can't believe Gray looks so happy. I figured he would be proud but this is on a whole different scale. He looks so enchanted by them. I lean into Natsu's chest. 

I'm starting to feel horny and wondering when I can actually kick Gray out of the house without being rude when I hear another male purring. Gray is actually purring, badly but he is purring none the less. Guess I can't kick him out for a while now. Oh well I'm still waiting on Levy to get here so we can repeat the process with her. Gray will still have to leave before then though. 

I love the feel of Natsu holding me and I kind of just melt into his arms. I close my eyes and respond to the purrs of my mate. The room seemed to echo with so many people purring but it sounded nice. I watch as Gray sits down in the rocking chair still holding my babies. Levy did say she would be late, something about a date. 

"I'm tired," I say so that both Natsu and Gray could hear me. "Gray you can stay for a while if you like just make sure so light them a fire before you leave. Natsu and I are going to sleep until Levy gets here. Don't tell her, I want it to be a surprise." Gray nods with a smile still plastered to his face.

I'll tell Gray later that by becoming a God Father to dragons he is given dragon slayer magic that compliments his own. Levy however will not because she is going to be the mate of one. The magic itself won't activate until after the babies are born anyway. So Levy will already have Gajeel's magic by then. Gray the ice dragon slayer, I chuckle to myself a little he already has ice demon slayer magic and his original ice make magic; but with that kind of logic Natsu wouldn't be able to use lightning, God, or dragon king slayer magic.

I pull Natsu next door to our bedroom. He only hesitates for a moment when he realizes that I really only want to sleep until Levy gets here. I'm tired and as horny as I am I will get myself some when she leaves. For now though I just wanted to cuddle in his arms. I smile until I had a weird thought enter my mind. 

Did we just create a new dragon slayer for real? If so we need to take Gray somewhere to train properly so that he doesn't hurt either himself or others. I smile again, he will go and do what we ask after all it's for the babies. 

I curl into Natsu still fully clothed because Gray is just sitting in the rocking chair in the nursery. Should we close the door? No them he would never leave thinking we were having sex. As much as I wanted it I did not want Gray to either hear nor witness it. Arg!

Natsu's POV  
I softly chuckle to myself. Lucy's inner dilemma is both crushing and amusing. I know she wants sex but I also know she is tired. We would never finish before Levy got here and her health is far too important to me. I'm not even conflicted about it to be honest. Yeah sex would have been nice but not at the expense of her health. My earlier horniness all but forgotten as I hold her in my arms. 

I sing her the dragon's lullaby again this time knowing she will sleep deeply with her full stomach. I feel her hum/purr contently before she drifted off to sleep. I'm fully awake and just watch her sleep for a while. How is she so perfect? 

My song still filling the room for my mate the soft echos of the purr resounding off the earlier notes as if creating a chamber of music. Even Gray should be able to hear the notes now. His dragon slayer hearing won't kick in for many months but the way I designed this room was to perfectly compliment the dragon songs. Oh there are lots of songs. But Lucy said she liked this one and she needs to sleep so it's perfect. When she wakes up maybe I'll sing her a different one? 

"Wow," I look up having forgot Gray was sitting so close by and that I had left the nursery doors open. Gray had apparently put my eggs down and I could hear the gentle crackle of fire in the other room. He must have just put them down. 

I just look at him and when he didn't say anything else I gently tucked a loose stand of hair from Lucy's face behind her ear. I kiss her temple and continue purring. Gray is no longer a threat not in the least. Now that he is my babies God Father he is simply family now. I don't even know if I can fight with him now. Well maybe yeah it is something we have bonded over so it should be fine. 

"It was a beautiful song, I'm sorry I interrupted;" Gray says making his way across our room to the door leading downstairs. I hold back a groan and pull myself away from Lucy making sure not to wake her. 

I hold a finger to my lips and motion for him to follow me silently. I lead him downstairs and into the living room. He taps my shoulder pointing to the kitchen and I shrug and follow him in. Once inside he faced me, "You think you can keep up and make more?" He asked in a teasing tone. 

I grin at him, "As long as you can ice princess." We went about creating a bunch more of the frozen fire for Lucy until I hear the door bell. Gray starts putting them away while I go and get the door. It's dark outside now like really dark. Fuck how long has the stripper been here? 

Levy is at the door. Shit! Gray needs to leave now. He can't be here for this. It is super personal and it can lead to a fight right after the fact. I smile at her, "Hey Levy, come on in." I usher her in and show her the living room. "I'll go get Lucy I will only be a minute," I tell her. First I go to the kitchen and find Gray all done putting away the frozen fire. 

I motion him to secretly leave out the kitchen door after explaining that Levy was here. He seemed confused as to why I was acting so weird but nods anyway. He didn't make a fuss and left out the kitchen door that Levy had entered the other night. Thank Mavis, then I rushed upstairs telling Lucy about Levy as I went. She was already freshened up and at the bedroom door when I got there. 

When we entered the living room we found Levy nose deep in a book that I had 'forgotten' to put away before answering the door. It served it's purpose well, giving me a few minutes. 

"Levy!" Lucy sang as she went running to her friend. I tensed a little bit I refused to act on it. Soon she will be our babies God Mother and this feeling will simply go away; but until then I can't help but see her as a possible threat. 

I went into the kitchen and made some chamomile tea and brought it out on a platter with Lucy's frozen fire that she asked for while I was making the tea. For good measure I also brought it a small plate of cookies. Small by my standards not the girls. 

I couldn't help but grin when Lucy squealed in delight at the spread I brought with me, placing them on the coffee table. She immediately grabbed the frozen fire and took a large bite out of it. Levy laughed at how silly Lucy was being over ice, she hadn't realized yet that there was fire in the ice, as she grabbed a cookie and a cup of tea using honey to sweeten it and drizzle on the cookie. I make both Lucy's and my own cups and follow suit with the cookies. Honey was a good idea. 

After they chatted for a while I heard Lucy's belly grumble a little. Her face gets that cute sweet pink tint on it and I look at the clock is almost 10. "I'll get it," I tell her as I kiss her forehead and go into the kitchen. I bring out both pickles and whipped topping as well as a couple chunks of frozen fire before turning to the kitchen and I put a couple lasagnas in the oven to heat up slowly and I take a third and use my own fire to heat it up quickly for now. 

I grab the plates and forks and a serving spatula and while still holding the piping hot food in my bare hands I return to the living room. We eat and are generally having a good time. I do get up once to get the rest of the food and return with them. Levy made jokes about how great of a house wife I had become. Lucy growled protectively at her and then they both burst out laughing. 

"So Lu-Chan, can I ask something that's been bothering me?" Levy asked nervously while I cleaned up our dishes and brought fresh tea and more cookies while I went to do the dishes. 

I could still hear then perfectly from the kitchen but pretended I didn't as I finished the dishes. 

"Of course Levy! Anytime," Lucy responded. I can almost see her smile as I heard her talking. 

"Well," Levy hesitated then, "Does it hurt?"

Lucy's POV  
"So Lu-Chan, can I ask something that's been bothering me?" Levy asked me her sweet smile was covered with a heavy blush. Natsu had thankfully left the room. 

"Of course Levy! Anytime," I say while munching on the last of the frozen fire. 

"Well," Levy hesitated then, "Does it hurt?" 

"What?" I ask as I then pop the last piece in my mouth. 

"Losing your virginity," She said so quietly but I heard it and started to choke. 'Stay out!' I yell at Natsu with my mind as I felt him about to burst through the doors. 

I get control of myself and look at Levy I focus on her face noticing that not only is she red but she is trembling. Is she really that afraid? "Levy," I start and grab her hand in mine. 

She looks up at me her eyes huge and watery she was doing everything she could not to cry. I sigh and pull her head to my chest and cuddle her a little too comfort her. I barely register that I am purring until I let her pull away she wipes her eyes and looks up to me again. "Does it?" She asked again. 

I look at her again maintain eye contact, "It should never hurt," I tell her.

"But I read that woman bleed their first time and that it hurts," her tears were running free, leaving wet trails down her cheeks. 

"Levy, sex is never meant to hurt. It can if your not ready yet but that is what foreplay is for. To get you ready," I hand her a tissue and wait for her to clean her face and look up at me again. "Sex is a beautiful way to show your mate how you truly feel about each other. You get to touch and caress them in ways only you can. If you don't get wet enough on your own there are stores that sell sex related items such as lube and even toys." I tell her. I try not to over burden her with too many details. "There is no shame in buying these items. Sex is supposed to feel good and always be consensual." I take her hand in mine, she is still trembling. 

"Stay right here I'll be right back," I tell her as I run out of the room. I find my little bag of personal items and pull out a gentle formula, unopened, bottle of lube and race back downstairs to my friend. "Here," I hand her the little bottle closing her fingers around it. "Just in case," I smile at her. 

"Why do you have it? Are you not wet enough?" she seemed awed but I giggle at her. 

"No, no Natsu gets me so wet I feel like a fountain sometimes," I say still giggling. 'A fucking delicious fountain,' I hear Natsu in my thoughts. I try to ignore it as heat coils between my legs. Fuck I'm horny. 

"I bought it before Natsu and I got together because I was afraid of it hurting too." I confess in her. "They always say that sex hurts the first time but they are wrong. If the man does his job properly then there will be no pain. None," I reassure her. Levy's eyes had dried up and she was clutching the little bottle as if her life depended on it. 

"Thank you," she whispered so quietly. I only nod my head in response. Sometimes I wonder why such terrible lies circulate as truth when the real truth is not nearly so scary. Must be a way they keep woman from having sex. I think to myself remembering my old life as a wealthy heiress; woman were treated as objects most of the time bought and sold for money, power or status. I cringe at the thought. It was worse in the past.

I look at Levy and smile again, "Would you like to meet your nieces or nephews now?" She smiles her little Levy smile and bobs her head up and down. "Let's go then." I pull her up holding her hand and lead her to the the nursery. Natsu comes out of the kitchen smiling like a regular prince charming and followed us upstairs. The cheeky dragon was obviously listening in on us.

I let Levy inspect the murals on the walls just like Natsu had done with Gray and I can't help but giggle when she had turned around jumped and squeaked when she saw Igneel's portrait. I let her examine to her hearts content she walked up to each one looking as close as she could. When she was done I just held up one finger pointing to the ceiling and she looked up in aww as she saw the constellations above. 

I guess Gray decided the nursery need a little something extra because now attached to the bassinet was a little mobile made of ice. The decorations included dragons, a cresent moon and stars, and little statuettes of fire flames. I guess he used his demon slayer magic because it wasn't melting from the fire below it. I grinned he must have worked on it for a little while before he left; the figures were beautiful. 

I gently handled the little thing and Natsu came up behind me doing the same. I guess he hadn't seen it yet either. He began to purr a sweet song I hadn't heard yet but I listened intently as I snuggled in his arms. 

Levy looked around and then looked at us, "So where are they?" she asked I giggled a little while Natsu chuckle. I swallowed the flames extinguishing them and proudly show off the still glowing eggs. The glow faded as time went on and I picked them up, they were still cool to the touch.

I looked up at Levy, "Would you be our babies God Mother?" I ask her my voice timid. She is my best friend why am I so afraid of her saying no all of a sudden? 

She screamed and started jumping up and down hysterically. Why did I ever doubt? I think to myself I smiled gently as I waited for her to settle down. When she did I was going to ask again but she beat me to it, "Yes! Oh my Mavis yes I would love to be their God Mother!" She practically screamed in my ears. I flinch a little and she apologized quickly her smile never leaving her face. Her smile was so huge in fact I don't think she could close her mouth, all her teeth were showing as she smiled. 

Natsu can't help but chuckle and I join in. after a while we finally stop and I look at Levy again, "Would you like to hold them?" I ask her motioning to my eggs. She bobs her little head up and down so far it is a little past ridiculous. I laugh again and hand her one egg at a time fixing her arms when needed so that they were adjusted correctly. 

"Now repeat after me," I tell her very serious now.

"I Levy McGarden solemnly swear that I will look after the Dragneel babies as if they were my own children for the rest of my days, as long as I am able, and as long as I have only their best interest at heart, as their God Mother. May Mavis never allow me to break this vow." 

When I was done Levy added, "I will always cherish them." the feeling yellow light that once surrounded Gray now surrounded Levy. After a while of watching Levy I noticed a distinct sound. She had been trying to purr. 

I joined her reinforcing the concept that purring was just as important as singing. Natsu joined in as well, to be fair she was better that Gray at it. But that might just be because she was going to be mated to a dragon alayer herself soon. But I guess that doesn't really matter until after she does it.

I sigh out content, but now I'm even more exhausted. I start to get dizzy and I lose my balance. The next thing I know I'm in Natsu's arms just barely conscience. I look into Natsu's worried eyes and give him a small grin. 'I guess I over did it a little huh?' I ask to tired to say the words out loud. 

"Yep, I guess I'll forgive you this time though," I hear the grin on his voice. 

"Lu-Chan are you okay?" I hear the worry in her voice. 

"She is okay, just to much magic in too short of a time period. Feel free to stay longer I'm going to put her in bed now." Natsu's voice was so calm and relaxing gently pulling me to sleep but I stayed awake just a little longer I think to myself. 

Natsu's POV  
"She is okay, just to much magic in to short of a time period. Feel free to stay longer I'm going to put her in bed now." I tell Levy with my calmest voice. Lucy must be exhausted those contacts must have tried far more magic than we thought they would. 

I'm glad she took a nap before Levy got here. I carry Lucy to our bed I quickly dress her into something comfortable and tuck her into the covers. I lay on top purring the dragon's lullaby for a third time today. I look at the clock 11:45 pm. go figure I think to myself.

Just like before the room echoed from the music I created. I let myself get completely lost in the notes as I held Lucy in my arms. She felt cold to the touch, I frowned and released more of my heat into the room, into the covers, into my mate. She should never be cold. She is a fire dragon slayer she should run just as hot as I do. 

I feel myself getting pulled into sleep but I hold off something telling me I had to. I continued to purr to my mate singing the enchanting lullaby like it was the only thing keeping me awake, ironic. I all but light the bed on fire I remove the blankets from her and apply my firery hands directly to her. I watch as the shivering she had started slowly ceased. 

Lucy has been pushing herself to much. Maybe she should hibernate until the wedding? Regain some of her strength. No Lucy would never agree to that. Shit what am I supposed to do? We still had exactly 8 days until the wedding. I freeze up and chuckle a little too myself. I know exactly what to do.


	25. Chapter 13 Part 1

Natsu's POV  
The plan was simple I already had reservations at the Water Dragon's Den Inn, I'll just carry her there. I had already sent much of what we would need after the wedding on ahead of us and frankly it should arrive sometime tomorrow anyway. I smile to myself. I'll take Lucy tonight I'll pack a small bag of clothes, a large bag for her frozen fire and carry her and our eggs to the hot springs. 

I continue to purr the lullaby as I carefully get up, not waking her, and start packing the bag of our clothes. We were originally going to be staying after she woke up and again after the wedding but neither of us were expecting her hibernation to take so long. 

My purring continued to echo off the walls voicing back stronger and more harmonic as it progressed. I smile finding my old bag that I used to carry all my stuff in including food. It was a huge bag perfect for the frozen fire. I pull out a warm change of clothes for Lucy and go ahead and change her and as I do I heard a little squeak. 

I look up sharply to find Levy in the doorway to the nursery. I smile at her and motion for her to be silent. I quickly finish changing Lucy and tuck her back into bed making sure the covers where thoroughly heated with my fire first. I smile and grab my oversized backpack and head to the door motioning for Levy to follow me. 

We walked in silence and we went into the kitchen. I went directly to the deep freezer and started putting the frozen fire into the bag. Making sure to stuff it. 

"What are you doing? Why did you change her out of her PJ's? Why are you packing?" Levy's questions were almost as bad as Gray's but at least she knew when to wait to ask. 

I try unsuccessfully to stop myself from sighing out loud. She heard it anyway. "Lucy is to tired. She just passed out after completing the contact with you," I tell her. I see her look of confusion. "The vow that made you our babies God Mother." I'm really trying not to get fed up I know that she was over excited but still. 

She nods waiting for me to continue. "So I'm taking her to a hot springs for a few days we should be back the afternoon before the wedding," I tell her quite proud of myself for having come up with the plan. 

"Oh that's so sweet, but wait doesn't that mean your going to have to carry her all the way there?" She asked. I'm glad she know to praise first and question after. 

I grin at her, "Yeah, but it's only a four hour flight the wind is in my favor and the moon is 3/4 waning so there is plenty of light. Also We've been there before. I'll write it down for you after we get back they are particularly good to dragon slayers." My excitement was getting the best of me. "If only I could tell them we were coming," I frown and look at the clock 3:30 am. 

Levy just shakes her head at me and laughs. "Haven't you ever heard of a communication lacrima?" She asks.

I just stare at her for a minute, "Nope."

"Do you have a business card or something from them?" she asked a little exasperated her eyes now closed and one hand covering her face. 

I hand it to her it was still in the bag I was just packing. She took one look at it and punched something on a lacrima stone and put it next to her ear. Surprising enough I could hear someone from the device. Spooky, I cringe. 

"Yes I'm calling to inform you that Natsu Dragneel will be arriving in the morning and would like to have his room prepared." Levy said to the device. "Natsu do you want all the same accommodations as last time?" She asks turning to me. 

I nod and grin. "Can I see that?" I ask her. She nods I take it carefully and put it by my ear. "Hello, this is Natsu Dragneel."

"Good evening sir. There was something you were wanting to add?" A pleasant ladies voice reached my ears. 

"Yes, first I would like to confirm the accommodations already set up. If that wouldn't be too much trouble?" I ask her. I am the King of the dragons now I have to be at least semi formal with my interactions. I try to ignore Levy who is making a shocked face at me right now. Her jaw is literally hanging open and her eyes are about to start watering from the exposure. I turn a little and I must have hit a button because it was put on a loud speaker. I muffled my hiss as her voice came across the line almost deafening me. 

"Of course Mr. Dragneel, we have a private spa booked after dinner when the rest of our spas close for the night. We have a dragon size banquet for three set to be delivered for all three meals of the day and the selected flowers to be delivered with said meals. Also that your empty food carts will be pushed out into the hall when completed to be picked up. Also our cleaning staff will clean the room while you and your queen are using the spa. Have I neglected anything sir?" I had remained silent throughout making sure to catch everything. 

"Yes, that is perfectly correct. Also could you substitute any strawberries or strawberry flavored items on the menu for say watermelon or some other item it does not really matter and also can I have two jars of dill pickles and two large tubs of whipped topping put on every meal delivery?" Also is there anyway that we can have breakfast delivered this morning on such short notice?" I know I'm asking a lot but it couldn't hurt to ask.

"Oh course sir, we would be happy to provide that for you!" The cheerful woman was quite enthusiastic. My ears felt like they were about to bleed. "Oh sir I see a note that you will be bringing eggs with you this time would you like a special carrier for the spa?"

"Yes please, wonderful. Can I also have a special item delivered tomorrow evening with dinner?" I ask her holding my breath a little. 

"What kind of item sir?" 

"I have read that there is a special kind of bath salts that relieves fatigue and muscels aches. Not normal bath salts but a magic based kind." I tell her. 

"Of course sir, we sell them in our gift shop. What scent would you like and would you like me to add it to your tab as well?" 

"Vanilla please my queen has been having quite the trouble with strawberry scented anything since the morning sickness started. Yes I would, also could you tell me the total so that I can pay in advance as I did last time?" I ask her. Thankful that I didn't have to guess about it. She told me and I thanked her for her time and patience for dealing with me at such a late hour. She hung up and I turn to hand the device back to Levy and froze. 

Levy was in exactly the same stance as before, her mouth still hanging open and her eyes still unnaturally wide open. I lean forward and wave a hand in front of her face. She startled and jumped up like I had burned her. She wiped her face and stared at me. "Who are you?" She finally asked. 

"Uh Natsu Dragneel, King of the dragons mate to Lucy Queen of the dragons. Formily known as E.N.D. before Lucy saved me." I kind of figured that the sarcasm was obvious but I guess not. 

"E.N.D.? But I thought that was a demon?" She gaped at me. 

I roll my eyes at her, "Ask Gray about it if you really want to know, I don't really care but right now I'm in a hurry." 

She looks at the clock and deadpans. I cringe and look up as well. 4 am. "I'll fly you back to Fairy Hill try not to scream okay?" she nods and we go outside. The flight really didn't take that long and I set her down and waited for her to go inside before turning and leaving. Lucy would kill me if I let anything happen to her. 

I return home and put the bag by the door and climb the stairs to my mate. She is still fast asleep but she had started shivering again. I frown this is starting to make me worry. I heat her up again and wrap more clothes on her before taking her downstairs. I shoulder the bag and carry Lucy outside our eggs safely around her neck against my chest. I take off as fast as I can go. The flight was still almost four hours but I did it even while carrying Lucy.

I walk up to the front desk and just show them my neck they quickly bow and lead me to my room making sure to stay quite the whole way there. I finally laid Lucy down on the bed and used my fire to heat her up again before returning to the door. I paid my bill and they left promising to have it breakfast ready soon. 

I returned to Lucy and changed her clothes into her pink tank top and soft pink mini shorts. I swear she owns more pink than any other color there is. I again heat her up as well as the blankets this time and tuck her in. 

"Lucy," I say kissing her deeply. "I have a surprise for you." My kiss lingering on her lips.


	26. Chapter 13 Part 2

Lucy's POV  
"I have a surprise for you," I vaguely hear Natsu's voice at all. The deep sleep I'm in making it hard for me to pull myself awake. It was like walking through a dense fog that also weighed my feet down. Why am I so cold?

I feel Natsu's lips against mine. A surge of heat races through me. I welcome the heat I embrace it. I embrace Natsu into my being. I feel my eyes flutter open and I notice that my arms are around his neck his lips against mine. I feel my breathing hitch. I know I'm starving but I also know that I need him. I need him like the moon needs the stars to help brighten the night sky. The way a pen needs ink or how the leaves fall in autumn. I need him. 

I pull him closer deepening the kiss only when I hear a knock at the door. I growl and bare my teeth swiveling my head to the noise. That's when I notice we aren't at home anymore. We are in a lovely room that looks oddly familiar. 

I look at Natsu and he grins at me, "Hope your hungry that's the food." he gets out of bed and when he gets to the door he lets in the waiter staff who set up a delicious array of food. My mouth starts to water but I stay where I am. Natsu thanks them and let's them out. 

He walks over to me and grins, "So you want to me to carry you? I can do that," He lifts me up bridal style I drape my arms around his neck as he carries me to sit at the table. We eat our food and Natsu pushed it outside after taking the flowers off of it. 

I'm sitting and munching on dill pickles and whipped topping wondering exactly how I got here but at the same time not caring. I'm happy that we are here and I have a good idea as to what is going to happen next. I grin to myself and rush to the bathroom and brush my teeth while Natsu is in the bedroom. I race back out and jump on him wrapping my legs around his waist, my breast resting just below his face and I pull him into a passionate kiss. He is mine now. 

I only barely register that he carries me the rest of the way to the bedroom and I notice our eggs are on a similar bed as the bassinet in our nursery. Natsu throws a blanket like box over them as we pass by it and sets a red stone on top of it. 

My fingers are tangled in his hair, I need him. I pull him as close as I can twirling my tongue around his trying to tie him to me in some way. I feel my body burst into flames as I burn my own clothes off. Natsu having shed his somehow on the trip to our bed was safe from my destruction. He gently tossed me down; I glare at him for the loss of contact from the bed. 

He just gives me his heart stopping grin before crawling towards me on the bed. I feel my pulse quicken and my breathing stuttered from my chest. My excitement was mounting to almost painful levels. I feel as my heart skips a beat just as his lips connected with my stomach. I want to groan out in frustration but then he runs his tongue up to my breast. I can't help gasping out in pleasure. Oh Mavis I have needed this. My heart feels like it's about to burst it's so tense. After just a few minutes pass before I decide I can't take it anymore. 

I throw him off of me and jump on top of him. I dig my aching fingers into his chiseled abs my mouth making my way down from his lips to his neck. I make sure it's not the side with his mark for now as I graze my teeth along sucking as I went. Every now and then leaving a light but firm bite. I was always rewarded with his moans. I have missed his moans, it has been to long. Not a mistake I would make again. 

I reach the base of his neck and before I can go any further I take his lips in mine again. I feel like I'm starving all over again. But all I need is him and his love. Mavis, why do I feel this deprived? 

I relish as I feel Natsu's arms around me; I let him flip me back in the bed and when he is in top of me again I see his emerald eyes flash mirroring my own lust. I see his canines had already grown sharper his arousal all but taken over. I grab him tangling my fingers in his hair and pull him in against my mouth again, I also thrust my own hips hoping to temp him into thrusting into my aching throbbing core. I'm so wet I feel it as it drips out. 

"I need you!" I gasp out crushing his lips against mine again. I guess that was all he needed because he immediately plunged his rock hard member deep inside me. I throw back my head and scream my pleasure. Finally! Mine!

I let him set the pace I don't want this to be too awful fast because I want him and and I want him to last. Mavis help me I am going to get exactly what I want. It doesn't take long for his thrust to slow down, damn it. I flip him over not even giving him the chance to pull away. I kept him deep inside of me. I sit up on top of his still very hard member. 

I lean down and bite him hard on his mark. Not hard enough to draw blood by any means but hard enough for him to get the message. It felt like the world itself was rocking as he thrusted from below me and I rode him. His arms pinning me to him as he rolled us back over again. I let him and he drives into me so hard and fast; I scream my ecstasy. I can't stop squirming under him, I'm so close I see spots. Natsu licks along my mark and grazes his teeth against it. My world goes dark after the explosion that set my nerves on fire. I couldn't hear anything. I couldn't see anything and eventually as the screams died out I could no longer feel anything.

Natsu's POV  
I was seeing stars when I finally came. My mate had seized around me and Oh Mavis did it feel amazing. My whole body shook as she clutched around me. Her oh so tight entrance clamping down on me had been the final straw. I'm still on top of her and I finally notice that she has passed out. I can't help the feeling of pride I felt from this. Even though we were only going at it for a little over an hour it was so intense. Maybe I should hold off on her on purpose? No I can't, the very thought of her warm body against mine sent me over the edge everytime. 

I decide to pull out and cuddle into her and it's not long before I fall asleep holding my beautiful mate. She is mine all mine I think happily to myself. 

I woke up when I heard a knock on the door. Groaning I get up and quickly get dressed to answer the door. It was our lunch, I looked at the time 1pm. I set up all the flowers and take one magnolia with me to wake up my queen. I tickle her nose with it. When she starts to stir I begin to kiss along her neck using the flower along the opposite side. 

Soon enough I'm rewarded with Lucy's giggles. I can't help but smile at her, "Lunch is here." My voice is deep and husky as I drop the flower and start running my fingers along her curves. 

"The babies need fire," she moans against my touch. I crawl away from her and towards our precious eggs. I uncover them and set the little kindling on fire. I look up at Lucy to see her confirm that that was enough. I stand and hold out my hand to her waiting for her to take it, when she does I pull her up into my chest and pull her in for a kiss. 

"Well I'm starving," I tell her letting her know that I was not exactly thinking about food. she just giggles at me and lightly swats at my chest. I let her go and I pull her to our food in the living area. We quickly finish eating and I run off towards the bathroom. 

I don't want too wait until the spa later so I fill the extra large tub with hot water and scented oil, lavender. I light several candles also lavender scented and go to get Lucy who had just put everything back on the cart. I frown I was going to do that while she got in the tub. 

"I have a bath ready for us. Go ahead and jump in while I push this out," I tell her motioning for her to go. I quickly push it out and rush to the bathroom stripping at the door. I walk in and see her. 

She is still sitting on the edge of the tub her feet and calves in the water as she lets herself in. The sight of her slim body in the dim candle light is enough to take my breath away. I slide in the tub with her holding her close to me, just breathing in her scent. "I love you." 

I hear her sigh before, "I love you too." She turns around and cuddles into my arms the letting the water cover up to her shoulders. Surprisingly we just held each other and relaxed in the hot water. 

Once the water got cold I heard Lucy sigh out and start to get up. I used my fire to heat the water up again and pull her back down. "I know your not done," I whisper in her ear. I feel as she wraps her arms around me and and settles back into the water, the sweet smile I know and love still on her face. 

When we do get out I pull her back to the bedroom with me just to hear another knock on the door. Cursing I throw my clothes back on and answer the door. Dinners here, I guess we were in the tub longer than I thought. I look at the clock 7pm, much longer. 

I bring the food in and set it up, "Lucy dinner time!" I call out to her taking the flowers and running around decorating them around the room. You would think I would get tired of going through all this but I don't. I love the way Lucy's face lights up whenever she sees such little things. This time is no different as I'm putting the last couple lilacs in a little vase on our table she walks in wearing nothing. I don't know what I'll eat first the food or her.

We quickly eat it and I grab our robes for the spa and carrier with our eggs still in it. I keep blowing blue fire at them as we walk to our private spa. When we get there I gently place the carier into the hot water. 

"Aaahhh," I hear Lucy moan out even though she hasn't even touched the water yet. I see her rub her belly and smile. 

"Do they like it?" I ask her. She nods purring in agreement. I take one of her hands in mine and place my other hand on her belly. The babies seemed to all be kicking around, I chuckled and get down on my knees kissing her belly. 

I wrap my arms around her and pick her up bridal style and carry her into the water with me. She moans even louder clutching her arms around me. I let go of her legs and she wraps them around my waist. 

"Your mine,"I hear her whisper just before her lips crush against my own. My mind lit up with Lucy's as our minds melded together as we kissed. I don't know which one of us felt what but it was amazing. I thrusted into her and the sensations that passed between our minds was unbelievable. We have never had sex while letting each other into our minds before. 

I forgot to bring the little red stone from our room but honestly we were so caught up in each other bodies, our lips barely parted to allow us to breathe; screaming was not a concern. I felt as we both felt our release coiling in our middles, again feeling her sensations during sex was incredible, our pace began to quicken. 

The water splashing around us creating even more sensations. I couldn't help it anymore, I reached down and lightly bite her mark as I felt my climax coming. When I let go she bit down on mine. Our bodies taking over from where our minds let go. All I could see or feel was my mate. "Lucy what have you done to me?" My voice barely audible as we slump deeper into the water our bodies spent. 

"Hopefully everything you ever wanted," I look up at her to see her giving me a coy smile.

"And then some," I breathe out pulling her in and kissing her sweetly. "Never stop."

The next five days went like this making sweet love sometimes a little rough, eating, bathing and sleeping. The perfect way for my queen to recharge. I sigh I don't want to leave but it's time, we are leaving a day earlier than I planned because Lucy wanted to go over some last minute preparations. 

We check out of the Inn and I make sure they know we will be back in just a few days after our marriage ceremony. The ladies at the front desk giggled and verified everything one last time making sure to add a small bottle of wine for the first night we return. We make sure the babies are secure and take off into the early morning sunrise, finally going home.


	27. Chapter 14 Part 1

Lucy's POV  
As soon as we got home we started running with getting last minute items ready. I watched shocked and impressed with how quick and efficient Gray and Levy worked together. I'm not the only one who noticed either. Gajeel was always within arms reach of Levy when Gray was in the room. Maybe it's because they have been spending so much time together planning our wedding? 

Juvia was no exception she was really getting under Gray's feet when I mentioned something about an ice sculpture for the buffet table. Gray lit up and started talking designs and Juvia formed them with water while he froze it. Juvia then used her water to smooth down the ice. I awed at the beauty before me. They had created a couple of life like dragons intertwined together slightly smaller than Natsu and I are. The sheer amount of detail Juvia and Gray showed was incredible. 

I left them be while they created other smaller sculptures for the tables. As I'm walking away I see Mira trying to wave me over so I wave back and walk towards her. 

"Where is Natsu? If he is goofing off I swear!" Erza complained next to Mira. 

"He is currently doing a private dragon thing don't worry he isn't slacking off, besides he took the babies with him." I try to calm her down. 

"When did he learn all of these dragon things and why didn't he behave so mature before you two mated? It's like he is someone else," I cut her off from saying anything more I barely register that my hand is clamped around Erza's throat. 

"You will NOT say that again." My voice icy as I lifted her in the air. My fury white hot as my flames licked around us singeing a few of her stray hairs. Her eyes are wide as she tried to break loose of my grip. 

Suddenly I feel Natsu's heat against my back. He pulls me in for a sweet hug from behind and lifts my chin up and back towards him meeting me in a ghost of a kiss. I released my hand and Erza dropped to her knees coughing.

"Mostly it's hormones," he says out loud still holding my gaze. I turn around and cuddle into his arms. "I have always known the customs of my father it was always important but not until I found a mate. You see before mating I was still considered a teenager or very young adult." His lips graze mine again but he continued talking so that they could hear him. 

"When I chose my mate it is a bit like a coming of age thing my hormones twisted so that I can be what my mate needed. Not changing myself really so much as just showing another part of myself." This time he took a deep kiss barely pulling away from my aching lips. 

"Like right now, she needs my arms around her and my fire inside her, " he kisses me again his very heat engulfing my body. Or was it? I might have been eating his fire. "Lucy gets cold when she is away from me for to long. I found out that it was because she is still new to being a fire dragon slayer, and we are having triplets; they consume a lot of her heat leaving her cold. 

I pull Natsu back down towards me for another sweet kiss. I'm starting to get hungry for something besides food. I grin at him and flash him an image from our recent trip in the hot springs while I bit my lip. I watch as his smile turns wicked for a split second, he pulls me into his arms leaning in closer for a dangerously passionate kiss. His fire engulfing us both as I breathed him in. Swallowing every last ember. 

Sated I close my eyes and lean my head against his chest his warm strong arms secure around me. I purr my contentment as I grew sleepy from the large meal of flames. I hear Natsu chuckle the reverberations vibrating through his chest my grip tightens for a moment and I feel sleep cover my eyes. 

Natsu's POV  
When we got back I had dropped Lucy off at the guild, I needed to see my dad. I took flight with our babies and arrived at Igneel's final resting place. I talked for a while about how I had found my mate and how beautiful she is. How we have three eggs together each the color of fire although they themselves were different. 

I placed my eggs in front of him blowing it my hottest white fire at them for as long as I could. I would be tired afterwards but I needed to do this to show my father how much I have grown. When I was finally done I picked them up while they still glowed bright and cuddled them again. 

The little pier I had set up by Igneel's grave had sparked a fire. It could have been a stray spark from myself but I doubt it. This was dragons fire it was rich and deep. I walked over and place my eggs onto the pier allowing them to bathe in the fire. It wasn't long before the fire went out leaving uncharred kindling under my babies. I smile and shed a few tears; Igneel was still looking out for me. 

I say my goodbyes and tuck my babies safely away before taking flight again this time heading home. I was over Magnolia when I felt my mates rage kindle. I let out a breath and flew to the guild. I walk in and head directly over mate. Wrapping my arms around her I bring her chin up so I could graze her lips with a light kiss. Letting my fire enter her as I did.

"Mostly it's hormones," I say out loud I had gleaned from Lucy's memories what had been going on, stilling holding my mates gaze. She turns around and cuddles into my arms. "I have always known the customs of my father, it was always important but not until I found a mate. You see before mating I was still considered a teenager or a very young adult." My lips graze hers again I feel her need washing over me but I continued talking so that they could hear me. 

"When I chose my mate it is a bit like a coming of age thing; my hormones twisted so that I can be what my mate needed. Not changing myself really, so much as just showing another part of myself." This time when I kissed her need started to fill me as well. It was harder to pull away from her trembling lips. I still did, replacing my lips with fire that she seemed to barely notice as she consumed them.

"Like right now, she needs my arms around her and my fire inside her, " I released my fire so that those watching could see Lucy as she ate my flames. Her eyes half lidded as she did so. "Lucy gets cold when she is away from me for to long. I found out that it was because she is still to new to being a fire dragon slayer, and we are having triplets; they consume a lot of her heat leaving her cold." I coat her body in my fire making sure she has plenty of warmth.

Lucy pulls me down and starts kissing me sweetly forgetting that we are being watched I deepen the kiss. It is dangerous to be near us as our fire rages around us Lucy swallowing the flames whenever she came up for air. She sent me an image from the Inn's hot springs that turned my eyes dark with lust. The kiss only lasted moments more before I feel Lucy getting tired. My flames having sated her hunger, she must have been full. I extinguish myself not letting any more flames spring forward as she swallowed the last trailing embers. 

To say it turned me on to see her swallow my flames is a sadly conceived understatement. I was practically boiling with need but I extinguished it too when I felt her dosing off in my arms. I chuckled a little gripping her firmly to my chest before she passed out. I kiss her forehead and pick her up like the queen she is. I carry her into the infirmary setting her down in the bed. I tuck her in gently making sure the covers are toasty and tuck a stand of her hair out of her face and behind her ear. I lean down and kiss her on the forehead again before getting up to leave. I had decided to continue to carry the babies around so their bag was still around my neck. I check over my shoulder one last time before closing the door behind me.

I sigh out loud, I can't help but feel like I'm drowning in my love for her. One thing after another makes me love her more how am I going to take it? I gently pat my head against the door frame not making any nose so I don't wake Lucy up. I take a deep breath and walk towards our friends again. 

I walk up to Erza who flinches as I check around her neck for any signs of bruising. Thankfully there wasn't any. "Your lucky Lucy was able to maintain control there isn't even a imprint left behind."

Erza blanched, "That was control?" It is a little amusing to see her so pale just thinking about my mate. That should teach everyone else to stay away. She is mine.

"Well yeah, if she would have lost control well..." I let my sentence hang there. I run my hand along the back of my neck a little. "Hormones you know?" I ask her instead. Erza and Mira nodded their heads. 

"So what can I help with? I want everything perfect for her," I give them my biggest smile that Lucy loved more than anything. Lucy, my mate soon to be my bride. 

This shook Mira out of it. She directed me to do all sorts of things from helping to carry benches around to tables and putting down the carpet that Lucy would walk down, she even had me help move the ice sculptures not actually touching it if course. When Mira was finally done with me Gray popped up. 

"What's up?" I ask waiting for the next job. Instead of answering me he drags me away with Loke and Gajeel. I'm hesitant but I follow them thinking it was something to do with the wedding. 

We walked for several minutes in silence out of town until I see a small house in the distance. I stop, "What's going on?" I refused to move again until they tell me. 

"Flame brain it's your bachelor party, remember? Don't worry there's not any strippers" Gray spoke up at last getting me to move. 

"Except for you stripper," I tease him. 

What he did next scared me; he gave me a crooked grin and then asked, "Is that a request?" I shiver and hid a little behind Gajeel in mock horror. 

"No, just no," Gajeel grabbed me by the collar and dragged me the rest of the way to the little house. Inside there was a small buffet of party food and several fishing lines. Gajeel and Gray picked up the table of food and Gajeel pointed at the fishing lines for me to grab. We walked like this for a few minutes until we came to a small lake. 

They sat the table down near the edge and to my surprise Happy came flying at me. I dropped the fishing poles as he knocks the air out of me and we land on my back. "Hey buddy," I say when I finally get to breathe again. I held him close in my arms for a while. "Are you ready for your baby brothers or sisters?" I ask him. 

He looks up at me now with huge teary eyes and a large smile, he nodded his head and rubbed his head into my chest. 

"Time to relax!" Gray yelled out. Gajeel snorted and I laughed. That's when I notice that Loke had brought out my other guy friends; Elfman, Gildarts, Master, Romeo and pretty much all the men from the guild and even Sting and Rogue with their exceeds as well. We all set our lines and ate on the party food thankfully there was more than the one table. We spent a good four or five hours out there. Relaxing and hanging out. This was nice, I think to myself sending fire at my babies every now and again. 

Lucy's POV  
When I wake up in the infirmary instead of at home I was confused. "What's going on?" I mumble to myself. I walk out of the infirmary still rubbing the sleep from my eyes and look up. 

I see Levy with a huge grin on her face. "Lucy's awake it's time to go!" She screams out. All of a sudden I'm surrounded by all the women of the guild plus several from other guilds that I call friends. They grab a hold of me and drag me along with them. 

"My babies?" I mumble pulling away from them. 

"It's okay, Natsu has them." Levy tells me grabbing my hand again pulling me along. Erza and Mira on either side of me and Cana and Lisanna following close behind giggling

What going on? I think to myself clearly confused but if Natsu and my babies are safe and my instincts told me that they were then I guess it's okay. I give a small smile when I feel my babies eat. Natsu is taking good care of them. I sigh out content to follow them for a while at least. 

Soon enough we are at the Magnolia local spa. It's not nearly as devine as The Water Dragon Den Inn but that one seemed geared towards dragons in particular. We walk in and Mira and Levy beam at the male workers and tell them we are the bachelorette party and have a reservation. News to me but I smile anyway. 

"This way please," The more toned one said leading the way through the halls to a large room lined with tables. "Please remove your clothes and put into the bags at the end of your table your masseuse will be in shortly." He left the room again. 

I was then stripped of my clothes and given a towel while the rest of the ladies did the same they each got onto a table leaving the closest one for me. Why not? I smile and climb up my own table being between Levy and Juvia. We start to talk and giggle and when the men walk in I cringe but Levy tells me they are only here to work. I try to relax as they work on us. We spent several hours there, I wasn't able to keep track.

Overall I really enjoyed my time with them but I needed Natsu. I needed him now. I felt a cold chill run through me. "Are you cold miss? I can turn down the air?" My worker asked. All the ladies freeze up. 

"Are you cold Lu-Chan?" Levy asked me quietly. I nod my head a little starting to get dizzy. "All of you out now we are leaving!" Levy orders the men. They were confused but did as they were told I was given my clothes back and another cold chill came and a shiver ran through me. I started blowing into my hands and rubbing them together. It didn't work. "Cana! You know where the boys are don't you?" Levy asked. She nodded and lead the way. 

"I don't understand why is it so bad that Lucy is cold? Yukino asked.

"You really don't want to know," Erza responded rubbing her neck. "It's not good for anyone around her."

I frown, "When did I?" I stop when I look at her. "Oh, I really am sorry about that." I don't really have words to say. 

"Let's just get you to Natsu," She ran ahead not looking at me. 

I look at Mira, "How bad was it?" I ask her softly. 

"You don't remember?" Mira asked surprised. I shook my head. "You kind of picked her up by the throat when she was talking about Natsu." Mira tried to keep smiling. 

I smile, "Is that all?" I ask hopefully. She nods a little taken aback. "I remember that, for a moment I was worried." I sighed out. At this both Mira and Erza stepped away, I smiled anyway. I was really worried for a second. I was following close behind Cana who was starting to run out of breath but otherwise showed no signs of letting up. 

"Where are we going?" I hear Lisanna wheeze from behind me. I was getting really cold even with all the running. I was shivering I finally stopped not able to move about anymore. My breath came out in little fog clouds. All of my friends stopped and froze staring. It was really hot out today so how was I breathing out little clouds?

I felt a sharp pain in my back and skull. I warned my friends to get away. "Run, get away!" I yell at the top of my lungs we are at the edge of town and we were heading into the forest. I crumbled and Levy, Mira and Erza kept our other friends away. 

"Get back she's losing it!" Erza yelled. 

"Be fair Erza it's not like she actually hurt you before," I heard Levy scold her still keeping the other girls away. 

"Lucy, Natsu is with the rest of the guys they are just fishing at the lake and eating food!" I barely hear Cana yell at me. I nod weakly before I finally feel my fire, ice cold as it was, surround my body. 

I go into Dragon Force letting my wings out I climb into the air as far as I could before a scream gets ripped out of my lungs. The overwhelming pain from the cold intolerable to me anymore. My fire explodes in all directions just over the tree line. Thankfully not starting a forest fire. My screams turned raw mid way through. My fire exploading again and again as my rage filled me. 

"Where is Natsu? Where are my babies?" I screamed out loud aware of my friends pale complexions even being so high in the air. My fire, more smoke than actual fire, was streaming out of me; I couldn't stop it. I roared again this time more animalistic, no more dragon like. My scales glistened over my skin. 

I was losing altitude and falling into the tree line as I flew in the direction of my mate. Not remembering anything Cana had told me just honing in on where I felt Natsu. I continued to roar again and again crashing through the trees not bothering to go around them. Finally I couldn't fly anymore I tucked my wings in and staring running knocking the trees over in my path. There was one tree that stood so large, I just tunneled through it. Not willing to walk the miles it would take to go around it. It was truly that large.

"Natsu!" I screamed out. My roar only distinguishable to other dragon slayers. I finally see him flying towards me, racing with our babies carrier around his neck. I sigh in relief until I see someone step in between us. He was a moderate sized man with about the same amount of magic power as what Zeref had; his features blue even the guys skin had a deadly blue tinge to it.

"Halt! Or I will kill everyone in Fiory, Don't doubt me because," I heard the strange man sing out. If this would have been before Natsu and I mated we wouldn't have had a dream of defeating him. As it was I blew my smokey fire at him which caused him to collapse from breathing it in. His body suffered third degree burns all over leaving welts and puss pockets to form. His clothes became tattered as it couldn't stand up to my flames. 

But I didn't care, Natsu was right there. I slammed into him ignoring the rotting yet still living man on the ground by our feet. 

Our lips met in a hungry kiss. I tried desperately to devour my lover in my arms. His fire surged around me as I swallowed him in. Our lips crashing against each other, my arms wrapped around his neck. I pulled him closer. "I need you," I moan as his hands trail down my sides. 

"You have me," He pulls away and tires up the unwanted intruder and blindfolded him with some leaves and vines. He then grabbed me roughly pulling me closer to him he pulled me away from the tied up man so far there was no way he could have seen us without the blindfold, he also would have a hard time hearing us. 

Natsu then gently hung our babies carrier in a tree and started stripping hanging only his scarf with our babies. My own clothes having been removed by myself in my haste, I lunged at him. Our breathing nothing more than heavy pants filling the air. My body still cold; feeling refreshed the longer I was with my mate. 

He set my back gently against a tree and slid his erect member smoothly into my aching core. "Aaaaaaahhhhhh" I call out finally my empty center filled even if only temporary. I cling to him holding him still as I adjusted to his size again. It's been too long since this mornings romp at the Inn. We haven't been alone since we had gotten back. 

I pull him closer, urging him to thrust as fast as he could. Our moans and screams of pleasure the only thing filling the air around us. We changed positions many times enhancing our pleasure as much as we could in what I know will only be a short time to us. The urgency in us to great to let it prolong. 

Finally as my release was about to unfold Natsu cried out cuming, hot and deep inside of me, it pushed me over the edge as my orgasm rolled over me I sank my nails into his back, my teeth biting down hard on his neck, opposite of his mark. I left a clear imprint of my teeth in the base of his neck. I know I will feel bad about it later but for now I was just content. We had at some point laid on the soft grass and he cuddled me for a few minutes there. 

Finally I sigh out earning kisses along my neck from Natsu which I giggled and squirmed from. "We should get back," I say not really wanting to. 

He chuckled, "I guess, come to the bachelor party and we'll call Cana and let the girls know your okay." I nod at him and bury my face into his neck. I hear him growl playfully. 

I laugh at him and pull away a little "I love you, do you know that?" I ask him. 'Yes I do, I hear him in my thoughts as we purred to each other. We finally got up and I healed our hickeys which Natsu quickly gave me more fire to make up for. Once dressed Natsu took our eggs again from the tree and we walked over to the burned guy. His ears seemed to be bleeding but his body still in it's otherwise sorry state. I pick him up in one hand and follow Natsu flying towards the lake.


	28. Chapter 14 Part 2

Natsu's POV   
When we arrived at the lake the guys were still there drinking and eating most had forgotten about there fishing lines much to Happy's glee since he would then get their fish. I chuckled a little at the sight. 

"Hey Lucy, what are you doing here?" Asked a very drunk Master. 

"Gramps, Lucy just needed some fire to hold her over," I wink at my mate. 

"Is that what you kids call it now a days? When I was your age we called it getting lucky or even..." Gramps started.

"Stop!" I hear Gray shout out at Master. "We do not need to hear that!" He continued his words jumbled up and slurring as he went. 

I hear Lucy giggle and turn towards her, "I'm glad your not drunk we wouldn't have had so much fun." she whispers so quietly that Gajeel only barely heard as he was walking by. I saw his face light up red as he turned and walked away again. I grin at her pulling a stray twig out of her hair. No wonder they knew, we both probably look a mess. 

"What you got there Lucy?" Master asked her. 

"Someone claiming he would kill everyone in Fiory, I only blew a little of my weakest fire at him and this happened," I heard her grimace as she held him up for Master to see. 

That shocked him sober, he inches back and stared at me and Lucy. "Do you have any idea who that is? " We hear him croak out. 

"Weak and knocked out?" I asked being a little bit of a smart ass, I know but still. The blue man was more than rude to us. 

"That is Anubis, the grey mage. Like Zeref he brings death with him, but unlike Zeref he brought it in the guise of trying to help those around. That's where the saying 'never accept help from a blue man' comes from." Master lectures us. 

"So does that mean the counsel has a price on his head?" I ask him. He promptly nods. I sigh out loud taking off our babies carrier and handing it to Lucy. "I'll drop him off, you go with the girls and enjoy the rest of your activities." I give her a sweet kiss. "Be safe my queen," I whisper to her at a normal human level leaving Gramps quite uncomfortable looking away. 

She nods her head at me, kissing me again before I could pull away. Mavis, I love this woman. I pull out my wings and caring the man by the vines I had tied him up in and flew to the magic counsels new office. Thankful that they were close to Magnolia now. It should only take me an hour or two for a round trip. 

When I arrived they had armed guards blocking my path until I announced myself as Natsu Dragneel, King of the Dragons, member of Fairy Tail, and that I had something that they claimed they wanted. When I threw the burned man at their feet they stumbled back away from him after seeing whom he was. I sighed out loud. "Can I just get the reward and go?" I ask them. "He kind of interrupted my bachelor party."

"What do you mean? There is a whole celebration and ceremony that goes for capturing this man!" One of the old guys exclaimed ignoring what I said completely.

I groaned, "I'm getting married tomorrow to my mate and I'm not going to miss my own wedding," My voice was low and threatening as my body lit up, my flames licking my skin; a welcome comfort after the awkward flight. I pulled my wings out letting my scales cover my skin again before I spoke calmly, "My bride and I will be flying through here on our way to our honeymoon. I'll pick up the reward tomorrow night." After waiting for them to nod in agreement I took off flying back to my bachelor party. If I hurry maybe I can grab Lucy and we can both ditch early?

Lucy's POV  
I blew some fire at my babies as I watched Natsu fly off into the distance. I sigh out loud and asked the guys how I get back to town. Considering I was just a mass of flying hormones I don't remember much other than being cold and desperately needing my mate. 

At first they didn't understand how I got there but then shrugged it off. That's fairy tail for you I guess. To drunk and happy to care about the details. Gildarts was actually the one to give me the best directions back to town. He looked me in the eye telling me to let him know if Natsu ever treated me wrong and that he would take care of it. I smiled, yep this is fairy tail; loyal and protective to a level that is probably a sin. I agree waving goodbye to everyone. 

I took off into the air and I was able to quickly get back to town. I flinched at the path I saw torn into the forest from where I had apparently come from. There was a lot of damage. Natsu and I will have to come back and tear down the damaged trees and plants a few new ones to allow it to properly heal. I groan at the thought.

When I arrived at the edge where I left my friends I had found that they were all still waiting for me even though it had been hours. Cana saw my confusion and laughed, "My dad told us you were on l your way, we had went back to the spa to relax after that run you gave us," She elbowed me playfully. 

I grin at her, "Well now I feel like I need a bath." I tried to sound disgusted with myself while I laughed with her. Erza and Mira came up to us and Juvia attacked me with a hug. 

"Juvia is so sorry Juvia never thought the cold could hurt Lucy like that!" Juvia squeezed me tight. I laugh and give her a tight hug back. 

"It's okay Juvia, it wasn't the actual cold hurting me it was the lack of fire," I tell her. "Well I guess it's hard to explain."

Mira laughed a genuine laugh saying, "Oh Lucy you could say you just needed to go get yourself some." She wiggled her eyebrows at me suggestively and continue to laugh. 

"Mira!" I exclaim joining her laughing. Soon everyone was laughing again. Several of my friend's wanted to see my wings and scales again now that I was relaxed. I agreed and even let them touch my scales; sometimes it's hard not to have any dragon slayer ladies around, because that means I don't have anyone to talk to about all the cool and weird stuff happening to me. 

Wendy although sweet, was still a young girl and I dared not tell her my pervy thoughts or ideas. Thankfully my bachelorette party was adults only. If I told the men I would be sentencing them to death via Natsu and I don't want that to happen either. So this was really nice. Levy led the way to the spa again and they let us in again. Taking us this time to the bath. I could have cried from sheer joy. I waded into the deep water and sighed out in contentment. 

"Hey Mira, what do you know about Anubis? I ask her. 

"Stay far away! Never go near him and never take anything from him!" she almost shouted startling the surrounding girls. 

"What if I accidentally burned him alive knocking him out from the massive amount of pain from third degree burns covering his entire body and possibly his lungs?" I ask her waving a hand almost nonchalantly in the air while trying to laugh, but it fell flat. 

"Did you really defeat the grey mage, the blue man?" She asked in a near whisper although now everyone was listening and leaning close to hear all the details. 

"Well yeah kind of," I answer before adding, "He kind of got in the way of Natsu and he threatened everyone and I just got so mad and blew some of my fire, well the kind you girls saw earlier anyway, and he just kind of crumpled over like he was dying."

Mira and Erza both took a step back mouths gaping open at me. I shrug uncomfortably before Levy and Juvia came diving at me. 

"You took out a big bad by yourself Lu-Chan!" Levy squealed. 

"Juvia thinks Lucy is amazing protecting her love from a rival like that!" I didn't have an answer to that but happily laughed as we all dunked under the hot water for a brief moment. We came up laughing and several of us splashed at each other before we got out. I picked my eggs up having had put them in a isolated part of the bath so they could get the benefits of the hot water as well. My friends were pretty great. 

We finished out the day and went to a nearby buffet thankfully since I hadn't eaten since Natsu and I left the Inn that morning. I feel like I inhaled my food rather than ate it. A few of the girls poked fun particularly Mira and Levy. I grinned back saying it was only a matter of time now that the dragons had their King and Queen; they would be getting asked themselves which made them both blush. Mira had started to argue but I gave her my sultriest smirk and wiggled my eyebrows back at her. Her face grew red and she stopped talking about it. 

We generally had fun eating our food and hanging out until I started to yawn. "Awww, it looks like Lu-Chan is almost done for the night!" Levy announced to our friends, I nodded a little embarrassed. 

"That's okay, Lucy will need to be well rested for the wedding tomorrow anyway. Juvia can't wait to be in her brides maid dress!" Juvia reassured me. The rest of the girls understanding all said their goodbyes and only Levy, Mira and Erza walked me back to my house. 

We walked in a comfortable silence before Erza puts her hand on my shoulder thankfully not the one my babies bag was on. I turned to met her eyes and waited for what she needed to say. Instead she pulled me in smashing by head against her breast plate in a hug. She really needs to learn how to hug properly I think to myself. 

Mira and Levy saw we weren't with them and turned around to see us. Mira just smiled and Levy looked like a cat who caught herself a mouse. "I'm sorry, I was just scared and I'm not used to that." Erza tells me. "It's unforgivable that I misunderstood your thoughts and feelings at the time. You were trying so hard not to hurt me and all I saw was how much more powerful you were than I was. I was just so scared." 

I sigh out loud and pull Erza in for a proper hug, " I will always protect my family I tell her. "That's the fairy tail way." I add smiling pulling away from her. "Now my babies need fire..." I started only to get hit from behind by Natsu landing on the ground.

"I can tell!" He engulfed me in a huge firery blaze kissing me deeply. "I can finally tell!" I watched as he almost cried cradling our precious eggs in his arms. My blood pumped at super human speeds as I realized what he meant. 

'Don't say it out loud!' I command him with my thoughts. 'What are they?' The anticipation had been antagonizing on its own but everyday someone was asking about it hoping to be the first to hear it. 

'Two girls and a boy!' He screamed into my mind. Wow, the sheer volume should have knocked me out but I had been getting quite used to it. I squealed in joy as I trapped him in a hug again embracing him as my lips met his. Thankfully his fire was still glowing hot around us. 

'I want to wait to announce it until the reception,' I tell him trying to plan it out. How about a simple guessing game between our guild mates and we can announce it to everyone all at once!' I gush at him my lips still connected to his. 

"Yes, I love it Luce let's do it!" He yells out loud. 

"Maybe wait until we are gone?" Mira says giggling. 

We both look up in surprise at her and laugh. We laugh so hard leaving our friends even more confused and more concerned than before. I swallow the flames near us realising how full I was getting but eating it all the same. 

"Sometimes I forget they don't know," I confess wiping the tears from my eyes.

"Me too, Luce." Natsu had gotten up first and was holding his arm out for me to take it. 

"Know what?" all three girls asked.

"You'll find out soon enough. Anyway Natsu and I want to add a game at the reception," I tell them ignoring their confused looks. 

"Yeah guess the gender of our babies!" Natsu wraps his arms around me and cuddles into my neck pulling our babies out to feed them a little fire. I'm really starting to get sleepy again, I smile anyway. 

"Oh my Mavis does that mean you know the genders now?" Mira screeched. Natsu and I cover our sensitive ears but continue to smile and nod our heads. 

"Oh Lu-Chan that's a wonderful idea. We can set it up like a voting system, with Freed's help we can stop people from cheating!" Levy started gushing about ideas. I just laughed holding my babies tightly to me snuggling them while Natsu dropped to his knees nudging my belly with his nose. He lightly kissed me purring still holding me around my waist. Today has been full of ups and downs and curves every which way. 

I kind of doze off a little because the next thing I know Natsu is carrying me bridal style Levy, Mira and Erza no where to be found. "What happened?" I asked sleepily. 

Natsu flashed me his heart stopping smile, "Well while Levy was spewing things about Freed and her setting up a voting box at the entrance of the wedding and Mira was fangirling like it was a lost sport and Erza just staring open mouth at me while I kissed on your belly and you snuggled our eggs; you passed out."

"As you can see the babies are fine you had a death grip on them. I couldn't get them out of your hands that's why we are walking instead of flying home." Natsu chuckled as he talked. "Can't believe Erza is such a prude still, she knows how babies are made, I hope."

I laugh a little and kiss on our beautiful eggs giving each their much needed attention feeding them a light blue fire, as he talked. I snuggled into Natsu's arms after gently putting our babies back in their carrier and purr to him. 

My voice low and my purr was laced with need. Natsu must have been able to understand because he took off flying, streaming through the air like a bullet. When we got home I quickly put our babies in the nursery lighting their fire and closed the door. I then grabbed Natsu and he dragged the two of us to bed. After several hours of us reclaiming our love for each other. We fell asleep in each other's arms.


	29. Chapter 15 Part 1

Natsu's POV  
The next morning Lucy and I got up early to spend a pleasant time together because we knew that it would likely be a long time before we actually got to be together again. Once we were done we had cleaned up we headed to the guild. 

Lucy and I were separated almost immediately. I was dragged off by my groomsmen Gray, Gajeel and Loke. Loke was here on his own magic so that Lucy wouldn't be too strained, I'm sure Aries was too. I sigh and as if on que I was dragged into a room where they forced me into a a metal tub that had been dragged into the room. 

I think Gray had to much fun with this part. Having said that he seemed to forget I was a fire dragon slayer meaning the water was boiling hot, not cold. I couldn't help chuckling to myself when he tried to splash me and burned his hand a little, just a little red, no real damage. He glared at me and froze his hand a little to relieve the sting. 

We finished quickly only to have Cancer come in. "What are you doing here?" I ask him. 

"Lucy is getting married, we are all here." was his response. 

"Even mustache face?" I ask. 

He glared at me a little, "The Celestial King will be here later for the ceremony." I nodded and let him go to work He just gave me a trim and helped style it a little bit but even I had to admit it looked good. 

When he left he said he would be with the bride and I couldn't help the low growl I let out. He just chuckled at me. I know he means no harm but I glare anyway as he walks out. 

Loke drapes his arm around my shoulders, "You know that if your anything but good to Lucy you will have the entire Celestial Kingdom to answer to right?"

I grin at him, "I wouldn't want it any other way." We laughed for a while and honestly it was getting harder to sit still. 

"How much longer?" I ask looking up at Loke, I had taken a seat on a chair to wait and Gray and Gajeel were getting antsy too. 

Loke chuckled at me making me frown at him, "You do realize Lucy will only get married once right?" I nod in response smiling. "They are just making sure everything is perfect for her." 

I groan, "Fine I'll just ask Lucy." I sit back and clear my head and concentrate on my mate. We are usually a lot closer than this but I figure it should still work. 

'Luce?' I ask her. 'Can you hear me?'

I felt her smile as she responded, 'Yes Natsu I can hear you. Is everything alright?'

'Yeah I just needed to check on you that's all. How is everything on your end?'

'It's going great, Cancer just finished my hair and we are putting on my dress now, no peaking!' 

My turn to grin at her, 'I won't Luce, I know what this means for you, for us.' 

'I love you Natsu Dragneel.' 

"And I love you Lucy Dragneel," I said it out loud knowing she could hear me anyway. I had a huge silly grin on my face when I opened my eyes to see the confused men. "What?" I ask. 

"We thought you were going to ask Lucy and we were going to stop you," Loke supplied.

"Yeah but then you just closed your eyes and got a happy look on your face and started mumbling to yourself," Gray added.

"Then you started talking to yourself, I have dragon hearing too you know and I know you and Lucy can't hear each other from here," Gajeel looked at me like I was crazy. 

I laughed at them all. I couldn't help it. "I guess it is about time we told you guys." Lucy is currently laughing so hard she is being scolded by the girls. I'm almost crying but I manage to finally stop. 

I looked them each in the face before saying with the most stern face I could muster, "Lucy and I can talk telepathically with each other."

They just kind of stood there and I could tell that Lucy was getting the same reaction on her end. "When she was hibernating for all those weeks she could still think and feel, it drove her nuts being stuck all day and night not being able to do anything." I started to explain, "When a dragon slayer and their mate have a strong enough bond they can do it. Until then the female can make facial expressions telling you yes or no but that is about it." I look at Gajeel before adding on, "It is torture not being able to hear your mate." My voice dropped, "Even after learning the telepathy It only eased the stabbing aching feeling in your soul."

"When it's time, go to Master tell him I sent you. Tell him about Levy and do not leave anything out." Gajeel nodded his face frozen in fear at what I said when he realized that I spoke only the truth. 

I smile my largest smile, "It's not all terrible though." I lean back in the chair. "Once you get adept at it you can share memories with each other. I got to show Luce my memories of Igneel." I looked at him again. Gajeel's eyes widened he knew what this meant. "She got to show me her mother, Layla, she was nice." I sigh out loud. "Of course she had to be nice Luce is perfect," I chuckled to myself.

'Luce should I tell Gray now since I have time?' I ask her staring at Gray who was starting to get uncomfortable. 

'Yeah, I think so. It could make him even more excited for the day our babies hatch.' She answered me. 'But I need to concentrate if you want to get married today so no more chatting unless it's important!' She commanded me. 

"Aye sir!" I mocked Happy's salute laughing at loud. The others stared at me again. "She said no more interrupting her unless it's important," I explained to them still smiling.

"Gray," I lost my smile for a minute. He looked up startled I had gotten so serious so quickly. This had been happening a lot lately, I sigh. 

"Gray there's something you should know," He just looks at me and when I stay silent he nods his head. "I don't think the others should hear this." I look at Loke and Gajeel who hold up their hands. 

"We will knock on the door when we have to come back in," Loke offered. Gajeel rolled his eyes probably thinking he would hear anyway but stepped outside with Loke. 

I pulled the little red stone out of the pocket I had started to keep it in my jacket all the time now. I can always hope to get Lucy in a room by ourselves can't I? But somehow it always seemed to come in handy for serious talks.

I place it on the table and look Gray in the eyes. Thankful that we had already had a private chat using it before so I didn't have to explain it now. 

"Gray when you agreed to be the God Father well there was a consequence that we didn't really know how to tell you before. But you need to know." 

"I won't stop being their God Father!" I smile as he slammed his angry fist on the table between us. 

"Even if you had to give up your magic?" I ask knowing it was a low blow. I didn't have any interest in removing his vow.

"Never stop," he glared at me as he ground it out. He was mad but confused as to why I seemed so happy with his response.

I smile at my friend, I'm so lucky. "I wouldn't ask you to. It's a consequence of Lucy's magic."

"Lucy's magic? What is?" he asked his anger gone replaced by yet more confusion and what appeared to be overwhelming relief. 

"Yeah, Luce used her celestial magic to make you two the god parents," I answered. I went on, "Gray before the babies hatch you will have to go with us to train." 

Gray just nodded but stayed quite, I think he is starting to understand how these conversations go by now. "Gray, your going to be a dragon slayer." I said it bluntly and as I looked at him I saw the questions going through his head. 

"Since you are our babies god father it will protect you a little from Lucy and my's status as King and Queen, but you need to understand several things about the customs of the dragons; including mating." I give him a hard stare as his eyes go wide. 

"Lucy will talk to Juvia if you want her as your mate, and technically I already gave you my blessing to mate her. But you need to know you only get one mate for the rest of your life. You remember when you asked if I knocked Luce up right?" I couldn't stop the hard glare that came with that question. I could see him gulp a little as he nodded again. 

"Gray, have you already slept with her? I need to know." My question was rude, I knew it but it didn't stop the fact that I had to know. 

"No, she wanted to but something told me; no not yet." His confused look only deepened at the thought.

"I think it's because you're already changing. Soon you will hibernate much like Lucy did and when you wake up and where ever you are will probably be covered in ice, a lot of ice." I grin. "Your going to be an ice dragon slayer." 

He smiled now, "That sounds pretty cool."

I laugh at him, "Tell me when you start to feel dizzy or woozy and no drinking until after you learn the basics that includes tonight," I warn him. 

"Hey Natsu," I had stood up and stretched ready to put the red stone away in my white tux. I looked up at him and raised an eyebrow at him. "Did you think we would ever be here talking about mates or love in general?" 

"Honestly no, but I'm glad we did." I pick up the stone showing it to Gray as I put it away. "Okay guys you can come in now!" I call out to Gajeel and Loke. 

I knew Gajeel would hear me and he raised an eyebrow at me when he walked back in but he knew better than to ask what we talked about. 

"You guys were to quite I couldn't even hear you breath!" Loke commented giving me a glare. "Were you even here?" 

"Yep, sitting down getting a cramp," I replied not bothering with the hostility in his glare or voice as I stretched. 

Just then someone knocked on the door, "It's time boys hope your ready!" Came the muffled voice from the other side. 

I finally had a full smile on my face, "Finally!" I head to the door ready to see my Queen, my mate and now my bride. As I hurried over to take my place at the alter with my groomsmen all of us readjusted our suits so that they were sharp again. 

The music started and I looked down the aisle to see Happy and Carla flying down. Carla was tossing flower petals as they went while Happy was carrying a little pillow that held two gold rings on it. I smiled at Happy who seemed to be nervous he saw it and smiled back. 

Then came Aries is a pink bridesmaid dress holding a small bouquet of flowers. She looked extremely uncomfortable to have so many people watching her and was relieved that when she arrived at the alter everyone turned back again to see Juvia coming down also in a pink dress. 

I glanced at Gray, who's eyes were wide but I could also hear a low purr coming from him. I hushed him and shook my head, not yet. He nodded as if he understood my silent command and stood up straight again. When she arrives it was Levy's turn her maid of honor dress also a light pink and a different cut from the others. While their dresses went to the floor Levy's was around mid calf level. 

Now Gajeel was purring. I elbowed him before anyone else noticed. He stopped startled and looked at me realizing why I had done it. I look down the aisle waiting for my mate. When Levy was finally in position the music changed a little. 

I waited expecting my mate to come in when I saw Gramps and the Celestial King, who had some how shrunk to human size, on either side of her. She was being escorted by both of them and it had meant a lot to her that they could both give her away since both her father and mother had already passed away. 

My thoughts froze as I saw my bride, her long hair had been pulled up into a braided bun with a tiara and veil rested on the crown of her head. I could see her light make-up as her eyes met mine. She carried pink and red roses and she had a little bit of a pink trim on her dress to accent it. She was beautiful; I found it hard to breathe. My usual purring must have changed because both Gray and Gajeel had to elbow me to get my attention. Gray was a little uncomfortable and Gajeel was slightly red. I must have been growling in the sexual kind of way. I looked back at my bride and purred contently, she is mine. Thankfully the packed room was also to busy watching my bride to have noticed me.

Lucy slowly walked down the aisle with the two old men with a huge smile on her face. I could see her joy at the way the wedding was playing out. I give her the huge smile that she loves so much, I think she called it either my heart stopping smile or my signature grin. Either way I see her visibly relax and her smile grew. 

When she arrived at the alter I heard the old preacher ask, "Whom gives this bride away?"

"We do," They stated together.

"I, Makarov Dreyar, Guild Master of Fairy Tail give Lucy away to marry Natsu Dragneel." Master responded and took a single step back. 

"I, The Celestial Spirit King, ruler of the Celestial Realm and friend give Lucy away to marry Natsu Dragneel." The miniature sized King answered taking a single step back, again even with Master. 

"You may now be seated," The two men took their seats as did the rest of the guest who I had just noticed had been standing this whole time. 

The old preacher turned to Lucy and I before he began speaking. "We are gathered here today to witness the union of two people. Lucy and Natsu Dragneel, Lucy formerly known as Heartfelia is now mate to the Dragon King making her the Dragon Queen." The preacher said this part a little awkwardly before continuing. "They had decided that although through the ancient laws and magic they were already wedded they still wanted a ceremony that included their family and friends."

Lucy handed her bouquet to Levy to hold while her and I held each other's hands at this point looking into each other's eyes. 

The preacher continued, "Lucy, Queen of the Dragons, do you understand that by conducting this ceremony you do so in front of all these people and all those whom have already passed on? Do you swear to take Natsu Dragneel as your husband to have and to hold for richer or poorer in good times and in bad times for the rest of time as both your souls are intertwined?"

"I do." Her breathy reply sent shivers down my spine.

"Natsu Dragneel, King of the Dragons, do you understand that by conducting this ceremony you do so in front of all these people and all those whom have already passed on? Do you swear to take Lucy Dragneel as your wife to have and to hold for richer or poorer in good times and in bad times for the rest of time as both your souls are intertwined?" the preacher asked me.

"I do." I respond calmly but loud enough for all our guest to hear. My smile had to have been huge my face was starting to ache but I didn't care. Lucy had already said 'I do' and I was just so happy I could have flown without the use of my wings.

"Now the exchanging of the rings!" the preacher announced.

Lucy was the first she took one ring from Happy and turned back to me, "I, Lucy Queen of the Dragons, give you Natsu King of the Dragons this ring as a simple reminder and sign of my everlasting love for you. I give you my strength so that no matter where we are or how far away we are from each other I will always be apart of you," She lights her right hand on fire allowing me to swallow her flames after she puts a simple gold band on my left hand.

"I, Natsu King of the Dragons, give you Lucy Queen of the Dragons this ring as a simple reminder and sign of my everlasting love for you. I give you my strength so that no matter where we are or how far away we are from each other I will always be apart of you," I now light my right hand on fire allowing her to swallow my flames after I put a simple gold band on her left hand next to her engagement ring. I make sure to keep a steady flow of fire so that I don't have to worry about her getting cold to soon. 

"Then by the power invested in me through the Kingdom of Fiore I now pronounce you husband and wife! You may now kiss the bride," I didn't need to be told twice as I gently pulled my mate, now my wife, to me and gave her a deep and passionate kiss. Making sure to remember that we were being watched and to pull away before we could go to far. 

The room erupted into cheering as our lips briefly parted and I heard Master yell out, "Now let's party!" As Lucy and I began to get lost in our little world, I kissed her again sweetly breathing in her scent. Now there was no one who could claim we were not one. 

"Wait!" we all froze and I looked up at mustache face frowning. He was the one who had spoken. I pulled Lucy closer in my arms as I glared at him. He literally just gave her away to me, come on!

He walked forward everyone else still frozen and when he reached us I felt Lucy relax a little and gently push on my chest signaling to be released. I let her go and watched as the Celestial King bowed before Lucy, who remained standing tall. 

"I, The Celestial King, grant you Lucy and Natsu Dragneel the power to always remain together. In this world when it is time for you two to die you will come to the Celestial Realm as the Dragon Queen and King and given your own keys to give only to those you wish. Your children and descendants will follow in their own time and given their own keys." Lucy and I gasp out loud and when the rest of the guest finally understood what he was talking about they began to whisper in shocked tones as well. 

The Celestial King just gave Lucy and I the equivalent of eternal life. 

"I don't know what to say, but thank you!" I hear Lucy respond and I agree. We shook his hand and he bowed yet again. He turned to the rest of the guild, "Since they have accepted my gift they will also be given their own realm to do with as they please," he turned to Natsu and I again. "I'm sure that this Dragon Realm will only prosper under your eternal rule! The dragon realm will only allow dragons and dragon slayers just as the Celestial realm only allows spirits."

"Great! Now how is anyone supposed to top that wedding present?" We heard someone in the back yell out. 

I watched as mustache face grinned, "Your not, mine will always be the best gift," he winked and we all started laughing.

Lucy and I were married now, I pull her in close and gently kiss her again. We all headed outside to the area that had been set up for the reception and we had our 'first dance' and cut the cake shoving a piece into each other's respective mouths laughing at the goofiness we shared. We opened many presents everything from books to tools to naughty sexy clothes. I couldn't help grinning at them and I reached over and nipped at Lucy just barely avoiding her mark. We danced and partied all night. Right before anyone, besides Cana of course, could get drunk we played the, What gender are they? game. Everyone had a lot of fun and when we finally announced that two were girls and one was a boy they all oohed and awwwed. Congratulating us again on our little family.

When we finally got home after checking on our eggs again before Gray took them from us. He was going to watch over them for the next several days since Levy was going to be mating with Gajeel after the party and he insisted he would be fine. He was going to take a train to the Inn he should arrive after about a week or so allowing Luce and I to have little time together. I led Lucy to the our packed bags in the living room and she dragged me to our bed not willing to wait until the Inn. 

We made slow sweet love. Like their was nothing in this world that could be even half as important as what we were doing here and now. My lips trailing kisses up and down her skin not wanting to miss a single inch of her flawless body. Our muscels flexing, working together like they had no other purpose than to grind into each other. We only melted into each other's warm embrace until the sun came up again. We then began to get a little rough. My thrusting getting harsher with every hungry kiss I stole. Lucy's lustful screams echoed throughout our home and well into the surrounding forest as our climax finally hit us. 

I dragged myself out of bed and Lucy followed me to the shower. We were quick only stealing the occasional kiss as we washed each other's bodies. 

We left and on our way we only briefly stopped at the magic counsel they had begun to lecture me about importance of keeping appointments when Lucy growled at them, she was still in dragon force mode her wings out and her golden scales shining in the brilliant morning sunlight. They quickly apologized and gave me the reward money that I then handed to Lucy kissing her. 

"This is for you defeating that blue guy who got in the way the other day," I tell her loud enough that everyone could hear. She already knew about it but I wanted them to know it was her who had taken him out. 

"He was supposed to be that hard?" she asked pretending to be surprised. "He literally just fell over when I blew some smoky fire at him," She groaned a little and then shrugged. "Oh well easy money." I chuckled a little and she turned me around placing it in the bag on my back. 

I pull her in for a kiss right in front of all those old counsel members, "Let's go our honeymoon is waiting." Her now smokey voice purred at me causing exactly the reaction she was hoping for. I let out my wings and we took off into the air leaving all those people standing around in both aww and terror as what she said finally hit home. She wasn't even trying to catch Anubis, he was simply in the way. 

We spent a good two or three weeks at the Inn enjoying each other's bodies. I moaned as I felt her hot lips on my member again. She was tired of waiting for me to wake up. True to form I was rock hard as she bobbed her head up and down on me. Fuck me!


	30. Chapter 15 Part 2

A/N The above image is courtesy of LightFury96 from deviantart.com Thank you again for the amazing image! 

Lucy's POV  
Natsu and I have spent many months together, our eggs close by. Whenever we felt a need to go out and do a mission or even just go on a date either Gray or Levy would watch our eggs for us. Sometimes even pushing Natsu and I out of the house so that one of them could take care of our eggs. 

Levy had already laid her own eggs she had two with Gajeel. Unlike mine and Natsu's eggs her's needed her to actually eat a ton of iron since it couldn't absorb the iron like ours could fire. Her own eggs were the color of silver or iron, she was going to have a boy and a girl. 

Gray had finished his dragon slayer education and basic training. We had gone into the icy mountains for it and he fell into his hibernation just as we were finishing. We left him in a cave before he could ice over the entrance, sealing himself in. 

His hibernation lasted about two weeks but when he came down it was almost like he was possessed he came running, literally, to Juvia and carried her away. Thankfully I had already had a talk with Juvia about the mating process and they were already back. There own honeymoon period was almost a month long. Gray and Juvia's eggs were a light blue and frosted white looking much like ice. They had two eggs also but both of them are boys, we only just found out.

Laxus mated with Mira around the same time as Gray and Juvia their own eggs were a pearl white and onyx black with lightening yellow streaked across them. Their own honeymoon period was a short two weeks but they seemed happy with it maybe because they were older? They are only having one a little girl.

None of the other couples felt a need to have a human wedding like we had but Natsu and I gave each of them a small ceremony that they seemed to like just as much. They were held just for the guild and dragon slayers, all others were banned. Thankfully Eric (Cobra), Sting and Rogue had not come to us yet so there wouldn't be an even larger influx of dragon slayers than there already is.

Each slayer became a little stronger when they mated but not like Natsu and I had. None of them could grow wings while in dragon force mode like we had. So now Levy, Gray and Juvia all had to suffer from the dreaded motion sickness while on the train. None of us know if it's because we are just stronger or if it's because we are the King and Queen. Only time will tell I guess. 

Our three babies are due to hatch any day now. Even though they are only in eggs we had started grouping all of our eggs together when at the guild. They had their own special corner in the guild hall that Freed regularly set a rune barrier around so that only their respective parents or god parents could get them. So basically all of us. Because of course Levy wanted me as her babies God Mother and Gray asked Natsu. 

However Gajeel asked Panther Lily to be the god father first but he declined saying he would always watch over them as an uncle but he didn't deserve to be their God Father. Gajeel was stubborn and insisted though he asked repeatedly even accusing Panther Lily of hating his babies for some reason. 

It took a while but finally Panther Lily told him the reason. How for an Exceed being a god parent was a bad omen. They preferred to be protectors they would give a vow of their own much like the one they would give the King or Queen when swearing fealty.

Gajeel both liked and hated the thought. He ended up asking Natsu though who agreed to be the God Father while Panther Lily was their body guard. Juvia however came rushing to me begging and we decided to alter the terms of the god parents. While both Gray and Levy still had god parent status for our babies I used my magic to kind of bind us all to protect the young. It seems that it altered dragon nature just a hair where before we would have preferred to isolate our young from each other now we kind of became a clan or a true kingdom of sorts. 

Natsu and I have been to the Dragon Realm we had to work hard planting trees so others could breathe properly and we have also taken the other slayers there, with their help we have managed to build houses creating something like a dorm like palace that had a gorgeous court yard and playground. We had lakes and ponds filled with different kinds of fish that we had to catch and put into them. There was plenty of fruit trees that we planted even going so far as creating three forest dragon slayers just to tend to the gardens, (they were not mated to each other either so when they do mate they will create more dragon slayers). 

It seems kind of bad I guess but one of them was Porlyusica and the other two also had an equal amount of interest or love for the rest of humanity, which was none. They preferred to stay in the dragon realm. Although one did have a girlfriend and traveled often to Earthland so who knows?

We had decided that we should be careful about whom we turned into dragon slayers. So much so that it was now considered a guild secret as well as a dragon slayer secret. We had still offered much of the guild dragon slayer status and many had accepted: Evergreen became a stone dragon slayer, Bixlow became a spirit dragon slayer, Freed became one of the forest dragon slayers, Macao became a fire dragon slayer along with his wife (somehow that seemed to make him happier in married life) and many more. 

Having said that there was also several that refused many were not surprising like Master (although he holds the right to change his mind after retiring finally for some reason) Erza and Jellal. But then there was Romeo this surprised everyone he had always been such a fan of Natsu we all thought he would jump at the chance. 

It took some work but I got him to confess that the reason he didn't want to was because he hoped that Wendy would choose him as her mate. Natsu and I liked this and forbid anyone from bringing it up to Wendy. They were both far too young to mate at only 14 years old.

Then Rogue came to me today and asked if Sting and he could talk to us with Kagura and Yukino from Sabertooth. I frowned a little confused but agreed. We left and went to our house and after seeing them twitch and look around I gave Natsu a look. 

He sighed and pulled out the little red stone and laid it on the table after showing it to them. "This stone makes any space it's in sound proof no matter the size from my pocket to a tent to a house," He had this little speech so well practiced that I was a little surprised he could say it without rolling his eyes still. 

All four of them sighed in relief and Yukino and Sting were the first to start talking, cutting each other off. They laughed and Yukino motioned for Sting to go ahead, while Kagura and Rogue sat there quietly. 

"Okay so first things first, we are all gay!" Sting practically yelled and they all flinched ready for the resulting backlash. Natsu and I just sat there waiting for him to continue. 

When it was evident that they weren't Natsu looked at me and I sighed out loud, "Yeah we know, so what?"

"How?" Rogue and Kagura questioned while Sting and Yukino sat momentarily silent. 

"I didn't know you were trying to hide it," Natsu states before adding, "All of Fairy Tail knows and no one cares." They seemed shocked into silence. 

"Is that all you were wanting to tell us?" I ask them a little surprised. I had expected them to ask for permission to mate as they wished which Natsu and I agreed they should no one should have a say in what they do in their own bedrooms but Yukino and Kagura were human. Sure Yukino was a celestial spirit mage like I was but she was still human so my confusion as to why the girls were there only grew. 

"Well no," Kagura hesitated. Realization dawning on me and I looked at Natsu he nodded signaling that he had caught on too. I waited for her to continue. 

"We still want children," came Rogue's quite reply. The whole room became silent. I nodded slowly and leaned back into Natsu's strong and safe arms. 

'We could take a couple of children from an orphanage for them to adopt and grant them dragon slayer powers?' Natsu suggested with his mind. 

'True but they would be so much weaker than the other slayers even Gray and Juvia would be stronger and not to mention healthier.' I reply. We go back and forth for a while leaving our four friends in silence as we discussed this. They managed to fein interest in the tea and cookies on the coffee table trying not to let it get awkward. 

Natsu and I finally had an idea but we didn't know if it would work for them only way to tell was to ask them. 

I took a deep breath and started, "We have two solutions for you." I waited to make sure I had their complete attention, I did. "You could adopt babies from an orphanage and we could grant them your power it would take some blood and honestly there is not a guarantee it would work. In fact it could handicap them for the rest of their lives just because if their are so that is a no." Rogue and Sting's faces visibly fell when we said that. "I'm sorry but an older child would quickly get confused and may even go a little power hungry especially if they were abused at all." I pause before adding, "However you could adopt a couple babies and raise them as your own and when they are around 10 we could grant them your powers. It is much safer and you would still get the bonding time."

They nodded thinking it was their only real option while the girls nodded slowly concidering the option of adopting for themselves. 

"Another option is open but it would be complicated," Natsu added. 

"We could artificially impregnate you two," I pointed at Yukino and Kagura before continuing, "and one of you would lay eggs for the guys while the other would give birth naturally like the humans you are. The eggs of course would be the slayers babies while the live births would be yours." All four sets of their eyes were huge. 

The guys started getting excited but quickly got anxious and looked to the ladies. They were looking at each other and as if they were talking like Natsu and I had looked over at the guys and back at us. 

"Will it hurt?" Yukino asked. 

I nodded, "The same as if they were conceived naturally." 

"Oh Mavis, I remember when you laid our eggs Luce;" Natsu groaned. "You were in so much pain that I couldn't understand and to make it worse it was crippling for me when I searched your memories and I only got a small taste of the pain." I knew what Natsu was doing. He was being sly about it making sure they understood that giving birth was no walk in the park. 

Yukino was white at the thought but Kagura asked another question, "Could I carry all the babies instead? I mean dragon slayer eggs take forever to hatch anyway could I lay their eggs and then carry our own?" I looked at Natsu and we talked for several minutes with our minds discussing if it was possible. We could see both Sting and Rogue squeezing each other's hands to where their knuckles were white. 

I sigh out loud Natsu and I having come to a decision, "Are you willing to chance the possibility that if something goes wrong you will have to wait three years to conceive your own?" 

"Yes," her reply was quick and easy she looked at Yukino before adding, " I have always wanted to give birth to my own baby and even having to wait three years is a small price to pay." 

Yukino teared up, "I'm willing to carry the slayer's eggs for you." she bawled into Kagura's chest as she clutched at her. 

Kagura shushed her, saying it was alright before looking back at me, "I will carry all of them." 

I nodded back and looked at Natsu. We gave Sting and Rogue permission to mate they would have to be mated before the process began anyway. Natsu wordlessly lit his hand on fire as I began eating it. He kept a steady stream of blue fire going until he started to sweat from the excursion this took several minutes and Natsu and I grabbed our friends carrying them to their guild but we only managed to take them to our own guild where our babies were. We walked into the guild hall.

"I'm afraid it will have to wait until after our babies hatch," I tell them already far out of breath after I carried just the girls and Natsu the boys. 

"We understand, they should be hatching soon anyway right?" Yukino asked almost bubbling. 

I nod but Natsu is the one who replied, "Yeah we flew you here to test her magic limits and it is just too short at the moment. We were going to be leaving for some hot springs soon for them to hatch at." He purred holding me close to him, I felt feint.

My vision became blurry and I groaned holding my head catching everyone's attention, Natsu carried me from the door to the nursery corner. which had it's own bassinet for each set of eggs. All the dragon slayers followed: Laxus, Mira, Gray, Juvia, Levy, Gajeel, Eric (Who joined the guild a few months after our wedding) Sting, Rogue and Wendy As well as the new ones that were granted the power by Natsu and I, far to many to count trying not to crowd but also be near in case they were needed.

Our eggs were still in their bassinet the kindling ablaze I reached for them and Natsu brought me closer; sharp pain radiated throughout my body as I screamed. I tried to blow a white fire at them and Natsu joined for as long as he could. My screams getting the better of him as he tries to hold me together in his arms. 

My whole body feels like it was erupting and Macao and Romeo (from the other side of the rune barrier) threw fire at me trying desperately to help us. Natsu ate what he could reach and would start blowing fire again until he ran out again. Honestly the whole scene probably looked horrifying like the guild was trying to burn us alive. Levy used her word script to send us fire Gray had used a lighter to light all sorts of things on fire that people would throw him which he then threw at us. The whole of the guild tried whatever they thought would help. 

"Ice water!" I screeched soaked in my own sweat. Juvia relieved she could actually help sent a torrent of icy water at me holding it in midair so I could do whatever I needed. While Gray continued with making the little bits of fire. occasionally sending a frosty fog towards me. Then he noticed I was soaked in sweat dropped the last bit of fire by Natsu and sat next to me freezing the air surrounding me. Finally giving me a small bit of relief. 

Natsu smiled at him thankful that I had finally stopped screaming and went back to blowing fire at our eggs. This lasted several hours. Natsu and I blowing as much fire as we could on our babies and Gray and Juvia cooling me down even Mira and Laxus used lightening to create fire to help feed us. Up until now I couldn't stand the cold but now if they let up even a little bit I would probably pass out. 

The whole of the guild was silent as the hours ticked by. No one made a peep until there was a thunder like boom. Many people in the back looked at Laxus and Mira only to see their own startled expressions. Those in the front, those closest to us, could see that one of the eggs had cracked open.

Natsu and I finally stop blowing our fire dragon roars at the eggs and watch panting as little fingers poked out of the crack in the shell. The shell crumbled away at the little fingers grip. Natsu and I watched in awe as our first baby entered the world. 

I reach in to pick up my baby girl; she had pink hair just like her father's and big brown eyes. I hold her to myself as she reached up and tugged at my hair cooing and gurgling at us. I looked at Natsu with tears in my eyes as mine meet his. Our first baby was beautiful and perfect in every single way. "Nashi" we say together. 

The other two eggs quite for now I tried to regain my strength and Natsu motioned for someone to bring a comfortable chair to me, refusing to leave my side. Nashi was beautiful her eyes large as she looked at the world around her. 

Natsu took her from me after setting me down comfortably in the chair, I leaned back and panted hard. I was so low on magic energy it was ridiculous, I felt like I would feint. I had Freed remove the rune barrier and Romeo grabbed his dad and they came rushing by my side. They started feeding me as much fire as they could until Wendy, Carla, Erza and Happy came rushing into the guild hall caring what appeared to be a mountain of ice. 

I smiled at them in thanks as they handed me the frozen fire that Natsu and Gray had made. I ate what I could already feeling the next round coming. "It's coming again!" I huff out

"Master?" I call out he stepped forward and I motion for him to take Nashi. "Please?"

"Of course child," his voice was soft. " I'll put her in the crib in my office." I nod at his words as my grip turned white clutching at the chair arms. He hurried away as Natsu reached after him and our daughter. 

I couldn't hold it in anymore as I let loose an ear piercing scream as I released my fire dragon roar upon my two remaining eggs. The guild now understanding what was going on reacted quickly. Those who could help helped in anyway they could while those who couldn't started cleaning anything and everything. Some running to the store getting toys, diapers and whatnot that would be appropriate for them. 

Gajeel was left to guard the remaining eggs since the runes were down he placed many iron beams crisscrossing around the bassinets and stood in front of them like a wolf or tiger ready to pounce. A few others taking places next to him. Like Evergreen who set up a stone barricade around the iron and Freed who managed to set up living oak trees outside of that. Each slayer in their own barricade preventing any others from entering.

I continued to scream bloody murder as my fire finally quit, I was unable to concentrate enough to either eat or keep a flame lit. Another loud crack of thunder filled the air as another egg split open. Again I saw little fingers at the edges of the shell pulling away pieces. In relief I reached over and pulled out a little blond boy with large emerald green eyes. He reached for me giggling at me and then he saw his daddy, Natsu, I could see his eyes light up and he reached for him. 

Natsu happily took our son cradling him in his arms. "Luke," we say together. My voice a whisper his own a quite hush trying not to scare him. Master as if sensing it was time appeared next to Natsu and waited patiently. He reluctantly handed our son to Master who nodded and patted him on the shoulder before rushing up to his office again. 

I feel like I'm about to hurl as my guild mates practically force feed me fire and frozen fire, but still I eat what I could as Natsu starts in on our last egg. My exhaustion was taking a toll on my body but the screams ripped through me anyway burning whatever energy it could find. Until finally there was another crash of thunder the third egg finally crumbled apart leaving a blond baby girl with large dark emerald green eyes. "Luna," Natsu and I whisper.

I picked her up and sighed contently as she nuzzels into my arms. Natsu afraid to try and pull our baby from my protective arms decided to pick me up instead cuddling both of us. "I want to keep their shells" my voice a feint whisper but Levy jumped into action collecting each one in their own container marking each of them.

Natsu carried me to Master's office and laid me down on the fold out couch. He quickly picked up each of our babies and brought them to me each one snuggled into me as I fight the sleep taking over my body. "It's okay I have you," I hear Natsu's calm voice in my ear. 

Luna had pulled away allowing Natsu to pick her up for a minute finally. I smile at him as he cradled her for a minute before she too yawned. He then set her down next to me again. I fell asleep holding all three of my beautiful babies with Natsu holding my hand on his knees beside me. The world went black.


	31. Chapter 16 Part 1

Natsu's POV  
Lucy fell asleep holding all three of our babies as I hold her hand. They were beautiful I couldn't help but stare at the four of them. "How did I get so lucky?" I whisper to myself. Nashi was the only one to get my hair but the rest of her screamed Lucy. She was all but a copy of her mother. I could see that even as she was still just a baby. 

Luke however looked so much like me only with Lucy's blond hair. I watched as he snuggled into his mother one hand gripping a small bit of her hair. In fact they each had a little grip of Lucy's hair. I smile at the thought, it was like they need to hold something of their mother to be sure she was always near. I couldn't help the smile on my face as I watched my family. 

Luna was more of an even mix of Lucy and I. She had Lucy's blond hair my eyes and the rest of her features sort of just blended her mother and I. My grip on Lucy's hand gently squeezed her. I'm still on my knees on the floor next to the little fold out couch as I lay my head down on the bedding and close my eyes. The world around me forgotten as I fell asleep in Master's office. 

Lucy's POV  
I felt time move around me but it seemed to have passed by me without touching me. This was not like when I hibernated before where I could hear and feel things moving around me. I was just asleep, I could feel myself sleeping while holding my three babies in my arms. There was once that I felt someone try to pick up one of my babies but I felt my whole body cover in flames and not just mine either, I could feel Natsu's flames surround us. My grip tightened on my mates hand. It was the only part of him touching me but it was enough. No one ever tried to take my babies from us again though. 

Natsu's POV  
I have never felt so tired in my life it was like my very life had been drained from me. I could only feel my mate's hand in my own but it was enough I could also sense our babies in her arms as we rested. I feel a slight pain in my knees but it doesn't really bother me not with Luce here with me. 

I felt someone try to pick up one of my babies and my flames acted almost on their own covering my family and I. I felt Lucy tighten her grip on my hand and slowly I drifted off into a deep slumber again our flames slowly putting themselves out.

Lucy's POV  
Oh dear Mavis what happened? My head was spinning and my stomach was churning. Was I moving? I will never make fun of Natsu or the others for their motion sickness again! I could feel my skin turning green as I tried not to hurl. My arms tightened around my babies holding them close to protect them from what ever was causing this evil sensation. 

I felt for Natsu's hand and realized that his arms were around me now. His body pressed tightly against my side our babies clinging to the two of us. I could feel that one was now laying on Natsu instead of me but whichever one it was still had a tight grip on a handful of my hair. Which relaxed me a bit. I passed out not being able to handle the motion.

Natsu's POV  
I felt someone lift me up onto the edge of the couch. I released Lucy's hand and wrapped my arms around her, much more content now that my knees were no longer pressed into the hard floor. I felt as one of the babies crawled onto me making me sigh out content. 

Suddenly I felt us moving onto a hard surface it was quick like we were on a blanket and they just slid it over onto a wooden plank or something. My stomach did a somersault before it settled. I thanked my lucky stars that it was only for a moment. 

Then I felt us get lifted up, crap. my stomach churned and I held Lucy and our babies close trying to protect them from this unseen enemy. The jarring uneven movement made me want to croak but I had to be strong, for my family. 

Lucy's POV  
When I finally wake up the first thing I see is Natsu as his arms clutched around me and our three babies. I sigh as I look down at them; Nashi, Luke and Luna, they were beautiful. I guess I moved a little because I felt as Natsu started to stir next to me. 

I smile and blew a gentle breath towards him. I watch as his hair sways in the little gust and his eyes pop open to meet mine. All I could do was smile and say, "Good morning."

He grinned back and stretched returning my greeting before kissing me sweetly on the lips. I felt his arms curl around me again and then I heard a gentle cry and we both, startled, looked down at our children. It was Luna who was sniffling while Nashi and Luke just watched us with wide eyes. 

I can't help but smile at my children. I had three beautiful babies. They were so tiny in my arms. I looked around and found we were alone in the infirmary on a queen size bed that I don't recall ever being here before. I look down at the babies in my arms and slowly pulled my shirt off over my head trying not to disturb them. 

When I was adjusted comfortably Nashi and Luke latched onto my breast sucking hungrily. I let out a silent sigh and Natsu distracted Luna while I fed her older brother and sister.

Nashi was the first to finish allowing me to hand her over to Natsu and replace her with Luna as he burped our little girl over his shoulder. When she was done he cradled her in his arms and rocked her to sleep laying her down on the bed beside me before taking Luke to repeat the process. When Luna was done I looked at Natsu who was eagerly waiting to take her from my arms and I silently giggled and let him take her, he can have this little moment with our babies. 

I yawn and quickly pull my shirt back over my head and lay down beside our babies. My eyes fluttering again as I fight off sleep until Luna joined us. When Natsu laid her down and curled himself around them trapping the three of them between us. We laced our fingers together and held hands as we drifted off to sleep again. 

Natsu's POV  
My mate and I repeated the process of feeding our babies like that everytime we woke up. Her breast feeding them and I burped them, rocking them back to sleep. I have no idea how many days we did this. We simply hibernated between feedings not feeling a need to eat or drink just cuddle our babies and each other. 

Once as I was laying down again next to Lucy my eyes were barely open when I say Gray and Levy walk in shouting our names as sleep stole over us again. Their voices but a distant memory as darkness took over. 

When we woke up again this time there was food and water sitting beside us. I guess I didn't dream it then. Gray and Levy must have realized we had fed our babies before falling into a deep sleep again. I feed Lucy and myself as she nursed our babies and I entertained them. They seemed to have gotten so big since they were born. I wonder how long ago it was when we first fell asleep. 

Lucy seemed to really enjoy the meal and I couldn't help the noises of approval I made as I ate. I made sure we both drank some water before falling back asleep this time a more natural sleep than before. 

Lucy's POV  
I woke up starving, this time Natsu and the kids stayed fast asleep and I looked around seeing there was more food nearby. I was lucky to find a whole table of food right next to the bed. I ate everything in sight but it wasn't enough and my babies were still asleep. I stood up careful not to wake them and left the room. 

The guild hall was silent as I made my way to the kitchen ignoring everyone including Mira who stood in the way. I rubbed my eyes trying in vain to get the sleep out of them. I couldn't make sense of the noises that ignited around me it was like everyone forgot how to speak normally. 

I proceeded to cook a large deep pot of strawberry pudding rice. I smile to myself it has been so long since I had any strawberries, I take a deep whiff before taking the deep, still hot, pot in my bare hands carrying it to the infirmary where my mate and babies were. 

I returned just as Natsu began fidgeting. He must be hungry I thought to myself smiling. I can share but he will probably want something different. I proceed to eat my food next to the bed and he kisses me gently on the forehead before leaving the room. I assume to get himself something to eat. 

When he came back he had a huge mountain of meat on a platter and a sack over his shoulders. I lift a single eyebrow in question as he handed me the sack kissing me in the lips this time. I breathe him in not worried and finished my food before opening it. 

In the sack I found what I was sure was what was left of the frozen fire from our house. I smile and take one out taking a generous bite chewing happily. 'I love you my husband,' I tell him with my mouth still full. Our purrs so loud they could probably be heard all throughout the guild even if our words could not. 

'And I love you my wife' he replied his own mouth full of meat. He offered me a chicken leg but I declined cleaning my face with a nearby rag and pitcher of water. I sigh out content with my meal. 

I go over to the bed just as my babies start to wake and begin feeding them my shirt again removed for the process. Natsu took up his post again entertaining them, burping them and rocking them to sleep. "I love you," I say this time out loud. 

"I love you too," came his reply and we wrapped our arms around each other again our babies safely between us as we fell back asleep. 

Natsu's POV  
This time when we woke up there was people in the room. Gray, Juvia, Levy and Gajeel to be exact. I groan, "Go away," I tell them and watch as Gajeel and Juvia fight the urge to leave the room. The King's commands can still be disobeyed where the Queen's could not. I groan again, "What do you want?" I sit up and reach an arm protectively over my mate and babies. 

"It's time for you to wake up flame brain," came Gray's answer. I just hiss at him. 

"How long do you plan to sleep for?" came Levy's curious reply. 

"How long have we been asleep?" I ask.

"Well the other eggs are about to hatch we have another five babies to welcome into the world and the first three seem to only sleep with their parents." was her answer. 

I groan, "Dragon babies tend to sleep and eat for the first year of life, while the parents tend to sleep with them unless something interferes." I glare at them realising for the first time that the Master was in the room with us. 

"So you plan to sleep for the remaining year?" Gramps asked me.

"How long have we been asleep?" I ask again yawning as I stretched. 

"It's been four months since your babies hatched," Master replied, he froze everyone going silent as Lucy began to stir waking up. 

I smile and send her the conversation I just had so she was up to date with us. "Four months huh?" she yawned stretching out and standing up. "That's not so bad, right Natsu?" I shake my head and help her get comfortable as the babies wake up. She pulled her shirt off over her head ignoring the three men in the room as she picked up Nashi and Luke and began feeding them. 

Gray, Gajeel and Master all just ignore it, they didn't even flinch when she pulled her shirt off. Realizing it was a normal part of life to feed your babies I calmed back down again. Why did I get so protective just now? I shook my head and took Luna playing with her as she waited her turn. We had been taking turns with whom was fed first so it wasn't always Luna who was last. 

"I think it is probably time for us to get up though," Lucy spoke as if there hadn't been an interruption at all.

"Oh?" I raise an eyebrow at her in question.

"Yeah, I want to see them as they grow not just sleep with them. The thought of missing their first year is terrible," I nod my head slowly as she spoke. Luna pulling on my hair getting impatient to be fed. 

"I guess that's true and we still have Sting, Rogue, Yukino and Kagura to think about," I point out.

"What about them?" came Master's question. 

Lucy and I ignore him and continue as if no one was there. "Your right, we have left them waiting four months already," Lucy sighed as she handed me Luke who finished first this time. 

With Luna firmly latched onto my mate and Luke settled down to sleep again I continue, "I wonder if they are close? We could get them finished up quickly and when the first round is done we will be awake again, but I'm afraid you will need to hibernate between now and then," I give Lucy a sad smile as I burped Nashi and began rocking her to sleep. 

She smiled back at me, "I know, but we did agree to help them."

"What is going on with the new members of Fairy Tail!?!" Master all but yelled at us.

"They joined the guild?" I ask him ignoring his question. Lucy seemed curious as well. 

"They kind of merged Sabertooth with Fairy Tail saying that they needed to be close to their Queen and King," Gajeel supplied for us. "And Kagura left Mermaid's Heel to join us around the same time."

I nod in agreement, "That's good, I hope you two are doing okay with the babies so close to hatching?" I ask him as I cradled Nashi in my arms. 

He nodded in response a small grin on his face, "I can feel them getting stronger everyday." 

"Sure you do, your not the one getting iron rods stabbed into your ribs," I hear Levy complain. I raise an eyebrow at them and look at Lucy. 

"Why don't you just turn off the pain then you could relax a little?" Lucy asked her concern evident in her face. 

"Wait I can do that?" Levy squealed in excitement. 

"Yeah, all natural dragon slayers should know that. And Master knows it as well you should have at least asked," I tell her eyeing Gajeel. 

"I didn't know," he defended holding his hands up in surrender before Levy could beat him. Lucy then showed Levy how to do it and we asked if the other ladies were doing okay. 

"They came to me when they needed help or were uncomfortable," Master eyed both Gajeel and Levy as he said this. "Now can you tell me what's going on with the former Sabertooth members?" 

"Huh? Oh sorry that is dragon business only and personal so I would rather not." I tell him with a grin on my face. "No hard feelings?" 

Master nodded, "Well they are all in the guild hall now do you want them sent in?" I look at Lucy as she put her shirt back on and yawned a little. 

"Yes please, better hurry this all up or it will take forever," I nod agreeing with her. Our friends leave the room and I snuggle into Lucy as I hold her tight. My kisses grazing along her mark. I could feel through our minds that now the sensation just caused a sense of love or togetherness. Not the original white hot lust, I'm sure I'll miss it but for now I ease into it like a dream. 

I cuddle my mate closer to me and kiss along her neck. The four mages walk in holding hands with their partners. Sting and Rogue displaying their marks happily although only another dragon slayers could see them as they all but cuddled as they did and Yukino and Kagura just stand near each other awkwardly as they tried not to watch. 

"Are you ready?" Lucy asked them.

"Are you well enough to do this?" Yukino asked worried. I grin at this happy she is concerned for my mate. 

"Yes, hibernating is a normal dragon instinct." Lucy replied giggling as I feathered more kisses down her mark. 

Kagura stepped forward, "If you are ready then yes I am ready." Her back was straight and she stood tall. I watched as Lucy motioned for her, Sting and Rogue to come forward. I watched as Lucy's body began to glow as she has Sting and Rogue hold onto her arms as she put her hands directly on Kagura's belly under her shirt. I watched as the room lit up so bright that everyone had to close their eyes. 

When she was done the light faded until it was gone and Lucy began to breathe heavily even panting a little bit. I held up my hand lighting it on fire so that she could eat a little before we ran to get food. 

She slumped against me instead not taking the fire. I start to panic when I realize she is looking at me with lustful eyes. I swallow hard. "It's time for you all to go now," I say my voice harsh and husky as I felt need begin to drive me. 

They thanked us and left the room closing the door firmly behind them before I could ravage my queen. Only a couple hours passed before someone knocked on the door. The door opened as Lucy was screaming out my name, "N-Nat-sssuuuuuu!" and quickly shut again. The red stone on the bedside table had been protecting their ears up until then.

After a few more hours had passed I heard another knock on the door. Lucy had fallen asleep a while ago and I had made sure to heal our little love marks before she did. 

I walked over to the door and cracked it open, "Are you trying to wake them?" My whisper tone harsh as I see Laxus on the other side of the door. 

He rolled his eyes at me and huffed, "Levy and Gajeel's eggs are hatching." He turned around and walked away. 

Lucy was by my side instantly, "Let's go, they are safe." She grabbed my hand and dragged me to our friends. Luce and I help them as best as we can and just as Lucy and I had done they named them as they came out of their shells; Gale and Steel. I thought they were strange names but who am I to say?

Gale the little girl was a spitting image of Gajeel only a girl and she had golden eyes; Steel although had red eyes like his father looked too much like his mother with matching blue hair.

We helped them to Master's office to rest and Lucy and I cleaned the infirmary ready to move our own babies home for the first time. Master stopped us and instead had us help carry in three more queen size beds and help set them up. 

It dawned on me that Mira and Juvia would not be far behind another month or two but they would be around the same time. What would Fairy Tail do with all their heavy hitters out of commission? I guess that since Sabertooth was now apart of Fairy Tail we had a few more but still. I look to Lucy and send her my thoughts.

Lucy's POV  
Natsu's thoughts were concerning to say the least. In fact I realized that our friends wouldn't be able to afford basic supplies due to their hibernation cycles. We could always take them to the Dragon Realm they would be safe there and we wouldn't need to worry about anything happening to the babies while we were there. Many of the slayers had been going there helping to build onto the palace and even set up a small town/market like area just like Magnolia had. 

I pull Natsu with me and confront Master with our thoughts. When he heard everything we had to say he rubbed his chin frowning. "It would be okay after the babies hatch to move them all there so they could hibernate in peace but what to do about supplies?" Master continued to frown. 

"What if we had some clothes made there like the celestial realm then we should be able to invite guest there too." Natsu asked looking at me. I call out Loki to ask. He didn't have an immediate answer and promised to ask the Celestial King and return. We decided to carry our friends to the infirmary and we learned this is how we were taken as well. Natsu and I made faces but did as we were told sliding them off of the board using the blanket they were on onto a fresh clean bed. 

Loki returned as I was checking in on our babies. They were still fast asleep and no where near ready to get up. I tuck them in as Loki spoke. "The Celestial King says that if you make the time lapse there faster then it can be done. But you need to keep in mind that you, the dragon slayers, will not age while you are there. Only the time surrounding the egg shells."

I frown, "So going there after they hatch would be useless?" 

"That is correct my Queen. But supplies would be more easily available and crops would grow much faster as well as life stock." Loki answered for me. 

I slowly nod, "Well if nothing else it would be a great way to earn a small treasury for the palace." I sigh when I was being raised an heiress I did not think I would actually use these lessons after I ran away to become a mage. 

"I love you Luce," Natsu gently wraps his arms around me snuggling into my neck. I already feel the heat rising in me. 

"Well I will have to think about it but is the process hard?" I ask him. 

"No in fact all you have to do is will it and it will be done. Since you are the Queen the land will bend itself to you." I nod as he spoke and bid him farewell when it was time for him to leave. 

Natsu's POV  
"What if they just stayed at our house?" I ask her. "We have plenty of room and the babies won't need to move out of the nursery until after they turn three anyway," I point out to Lucy. "It won't be forever but those who are not S class and couldn't save up like we were able to could stay until they get stable again."

I watch as her eyes grow huge and I could practically see them sparkle at the thought. I did good I didn't even have to wait for her to speak before Master patted me on the back and Lucy began squealing in delight at the thought.


	32. Chapter 16 Part 2

Lucy's POV  
Time became hard to keep track of as it passed. Between the Dragon Realm having time sped up. We had decided on doing the reverse of the Celestial Realm where one day there was three months on Earthland. One day on Earthland was 3 months in the Dragon Realm. So one day in the Celestial Realm would be 6 months in the Dragon Realm. I tried not to make it any harder than it already was. 

Mira and Juvia both wanted to move to the Dragon Realm until it was time for their eggs to hatch meaning in less than a day on Earthland they came back with hatching eggs. But I pointed out that all five babies would then have the same birthday and they quickly changed their minds. Juvia and Gray named their two boys Storm and Tempest; I kind of agree with Natsu about their names being weird although I would never tell them that. Both boys were identical and looked just like their father Gray. Only their eyes matched their mothers much to both parents relief.

Mira and Laxus named their little girl Emma she was a sweet baby looking much more like Mira than her father until she started crying. She is going to be just as stubborn as her father and mother when she grows up. Emma is Master's great granddaughter and yet as much as he doted on her he did so equally with all the others. 

The three sets of new parents all settled into the infirmary the two newest ones before passing out not wanting to deal with the motion sickness. 

Natsu and I decided too corner Sting, Rogue, Kagura and Yukino. It was decided to give the girls clothes made in the Dragon Realm to see if they could pass safely so as to help quicken the process. 

I was still very tired but I could finish this before hibernating again. Natsu fed me some left over frozen fire and the girls were in fact able to enter the Dragon Realm. In the span of what would have been just more than a day on Earthland Kagura laid the dragon slayer's eggs. There was two, one was a sparkly white and the other was a deep pitch black.

They remained there for the remainder of the second day so that Kagura could heal properly before I used my magic to impregnate her using Yukino's DNA just as I had done with Sting's and Rogue's before. 

They then had to leave because the extended stay was simply to much for their bodies to handle. Sting and Rogue also decided to go back to Earthland. Because they didn't want their babies to be any more different than the others than they already were. I did however remind them that the babies were actually brothers or sisters by blood, no different than any of the other sets of siblings born naturally. 

Both Sting and Rogue hugged Natsu and I like we were childhood friends without the twisted dangerous past that we actually shared. I smiled anyway as I pulled away feigning sleepiness to get away. Natsu and I had set up 'Walls' in the infirmary and I was able to get more red stones having enlisted the mage who created them by turning her into a water dragon slayer. 

She was so happy about it she immediately moved to the Dragon Realm to stay setting up a work shop. She had many other magic items that she made with simple titles like her green stone, it turned any area it was in into a warm sunny like day, even in winter the room would be nice and warm. Her yellow stone would attract honey bees and butterflies, which worked amazingly to gather them up and bring them to the Dragon Realm to help pollinate the flowers and other vegetation there. 

As well as many other useful items all of which did not seem to have an actual name but was just called what it was. For now though Natsu and I had two and we each kept one on us at all times. 

The other dragon slayers slowly came to Natsu and I asking for permission to mate. I had written a single novel like book too help all the new dragon slayers. It detailed the history and customs as well as outlined the need to know processes that came with them. Each new Slayer received a copy and were ordered to study it and keep it in their homes. 

I didn't really like bossing people around but the book was to important to let even one of them go without studying it. They also were enchanted so that only a dragon slayer could read it. Almost all the dragon slayers were members of Fairy Tail now that Sabertooth dismantled and joined us.

The entrance to the Dragon Realm was there in the Guild Hall. A door that led no where for a normal person went directly to the Dragon Realm by the palace entrance when a slayer opened it. 

Natsu and I hadn't meant to drag Fairy Tail into it. It just kind of happened that working mages joined Fairy Tail. Honestly we had discussed making the Fairy Tail insignia our Crest or Coat of Arms. We had discussed it with Master and he was fine with the idea but insisted that Fairy Tail mages did not have to be dragon slayers to which we agreed. 

The days and weeks turned into months and years. Sting and Rogue's eggs hatched and they had beautiful little girls. Yes they were both girls and funny enough they were the opposite of their fathers. Sage who looked almost identical to Rogue had light dragon slayer powers like Sting and Crystal who looked almost identical to Sting had shadow dragon slayer powers like Rogue. Yukino and Kagura had a little boy who was a little to uptight like Kagura but had a heart of gold just like Yukino and an equal balance of their features. It was almost impossible to tell who he looked like more, they named him Jade.

Other mages also settled down like Jellal and Erza they had a little red headed boy with an identical tattoo to his father only in blue instead of red. Yes he was born with it no one put a needle to his skin it is just a little bit weird but considering we are Fairy Tail; which brings up the fact that Jellal did actually join the guild. 

The kids all grew into their powers, once a month for one day on Earthland we took them all to the Dragon Realm for additional training and lessons but really we just wanted to spend more time with them as kids. My old ancestor Anna even became another forest dragon slayer so she could teach them. 

Nashi turned out to have Fire Dragon Slayer magic, Luke had Sun Dragon Slayer magic and Luna had Celestial Dragon Slayer magic. It really surprised us that they did not all have fire dragon slayer magic but I guess it made sense that they would get a little magic from each of us. Luna was the only one who could summon spirits though she enjoyed their company. 

Gale and Steel had Iron Dragon Slayer magic, I guess Levy's solid script magic didn't really effect Gajeel's Iron. While Gray and Juvia twins ended up very different. Storm ended up having Ice Dragon Slayer magic and Tempest had Water Dragon Slayer magic although it was always ice cold. Emma, Mira and Laxus' little girl had Lightening Dragon Slayer magic although her mother's demons seemed to influence her a lot. 

The ten little dragon slayers played with each other a lot and Natsu and I to let them grow up, it was just so hard. We would regularly take Nashi, Luke and Luna to the Dragon Realm for 'vacations' on top of the additional training so needless to say they would run away from us to study and train with each other letting them pull ahead of the others. Refusing most fishing trips with their father or learning to cook from me. If I'm honest though Luna probably could cook better than I can. 

When our little slayers turned five we decided it was time to have another one praying that we didn't get three again one or two would be just fine. Natsu and I ended up have two; a boy and a girl. We named the boy Igneel and the girl Layla. It just seemed fitting. The other slayers didn't really seem interested in having more kids but Mira and Laxus ended up having another one, a boy they name Alex. Wendy did eventually mate with Romeo and they had two eggs together. They had two girls one a Air Dragon Slayer like their mother, Grace and one a Fire Dragon Slayer, Rose. I guess Romeo's fire magic was to strong not to influence their magic.

A grand total of 14 baby slayers no more were born from us although plenty were born from the other dragon slayers. Earthland once only had 7 dragon slayers and now there was so many that I didn't care to count even though I was their Queen. 

When Master was finally ready to retire he actually picked Natsu and I to succeed him much to our surprise. He insisted stating that most of the members were dragon slayers and therefore bound to us anyway. Although he did have us agree not to grant any more dragon slayer powers to anyone unless they were at least S class mages to which we agreed, of course excluding those who mated. 

Master or I guess I should call him Gramps now retired and turned into an old dragon slayer moving to the Dragon Realm to enjoy his retirement. He was so old by then that he couldn't really do magic anymore though so we never really figured out what kind he was. He simply fished all day enjoyed his life. 

I guess I forgot to mention that Igneel's magic was just like his name's sake, Fire Dragon Slayer while Layla also had Celestial Dragon Slayer magic but she could not summon the spirits like her older sister Luna could. 

Natsu and I just sat back watching the now crowded guild hall snuggled into each other arms as the now teenagers fought and horsed around like we used to do. I sigh out content with our lives, I reach over and pull Natsu's chin towards me so that I could kiss him. He deepened the kiss and slowly stood up leading me to our office and the hidden bedroom it contained. 

"To think this all started thanks to our accidental mating," I giggle to my mate. 

He purred while pulling me closer, "There is nothing accidental about love." He stripped me of my clothes and proceeded to make sweet love to me not bothering to close the secret door behind us. The office door was wired so that if the office door opened while this one was already open it would shut automatically. "I love you," we purred together. 

The end!


End file.
